forgotten memories
by farida lil safana
Summary: yaya adalah seorang gadis yang ceria teapi saat dia masa kecilnya yang penuh kebahagian itu di gantikan dengan kepindahan orang tuanya yang kerja di luar negri mau tidak mau yaya pun terpaksa ikut tetapi saat yaya akan pergi ,, yaya mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa akan semua memorinya
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

\- Yaya pov –

Aku pun berlari dengan semua kemampuanku, kini dapat ku lihat banyak sekali mata yang menatapku heran, Aku pun kembali menatap jam digitalku, 06.40.

" Sial " batinku kesal.

20 menit bell masuk, tapi aku masih berlarian dan belum sampai ke sekolah, Aku pun mempercepat langkahku hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah, Aku pun dengan cepat berlari di koridor sekolah ' Oh, ayolah aku tidak ingin telat di hari pertama ku sekolah ' do'a ku dalam hati

" Kring ,, kring ,, kring ,,, "

" Apa ? " ujarku kesal bell masuk berbunyi AKu pun tetap berlarian di koridor sekolah namun tiba – tiba,

" Bruk "

" Aw,, " ringisku bersamaan dengan orang yang ku tabrak tadi.

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku, seorang cowok dengan jaket merah di dominasikan dengan hitam dan topi merah dengan garis hitam dia pun menatapku tajam lalu berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor kupun menatapnya lalu dia memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku celananya, kupun berdiri dia pun sekilas menatapku tajam dan kembali berjalan dengan santai.

' Apa ! Apa – apaan itu ' ujarku dalam hati kesal.

" Onni – chan chotto matte " teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari.

wajahnya sangat mirip, Aku pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasku

\- Class –

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku, ya aku adalah murid pindahan dari inggris yang pindah ke jepang.

'Oh my god aku tidak tahu jika hari pertama ku akan seperti ini oh this not good day '

" Maaf apa bisa saya bantu ? " tanya guru itu pelan.

" Ya, aku ingin ke kelas ku tapi aku lupa di mana kelasku " ujarku polos dengan sedikit logat inggrisku sambil tersenyum.

" Oh, kau pasti anak pindahan itu ya ?, baiklah kebetulah saya yang mengajar di kelasmu, kamu bisa bersama saya ke kelas " tawarnya.

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, guru itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lakuku lalu aku mengikuti guru itu dari belakang hingga sampai depan kelas yang bertulisan 2-A Aku pun menghembuskan nafas palan.

' Okey, lets begin form first 'ucapku dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk kelas.

 **Tbc**

hua ,,, * nangis kejer * maaf ya ,, jadi aneh ceritanya yy ? sekali lagi ina minta maaf ya ,,, " bungkukkin badan ,, . tuh kan ina lupa ,, * nepuk jidat * hai ,, aku author baru disini ,,, salam kenal * tersenyum lebar * hehehehe maaf yy kalau ina bikin ceritanya aneh ,, tapi,, tapi ,, tapi,, #kelamaan ina mau minta review dari kalian semua yy * puppy eyes * makasih ,,, yang udah berkenan baca ,, * bungkukkin badan *

 **R N' R**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Yaya pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dimana dia memulai hari yang baru di sekolah barunya, dimana dia memulai hari yang baru di suasana yang baru,tapi yaya yakin jika dia bisa dan dapat menjalani hari – hari nya di tempat yang baru.

" sutando ( berdiri ) " perintah ketua kelas " ohayou gozaimasu, sensei ( selamat pagi guru ) " salam mereka semua " ohayou minna-san, suwarimasu ( selamat pagi semua, duduk ) " jawab guru sambil tersenyum, kini yaya berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyumannya yang ceria " hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru " kata guru itu sambil menyentuh pundak yaya " nah silahkan kenalkan namamu " perintah guru sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah yaya " hello, selamat pagi nama saya yaya, saya pindahan dari inggris mohon batuannya " sapa yaya sambil memeperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum menatap ke arah mereka semua orang pun berbisik – bisik mengenai yaya " sudah – sudah sensei harap kalian dapat membantu yaya " kata guru itu sambil mencoba menenangkan suasana, dan dengan sekejap suasana berubah menjadi hening kembali " nah yaya, kau dapat duduk di sana " perintah sang guru sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang kosong di samping laki – laki bertopi merah , yaya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk " terima kasih, sensei " ucap yaya lalu menuju kursi tersebut.

" hai, namaku yaya " sapa yaya sambil memeperkenal dirinya dan tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya " halilintar " jawab halilintar singkat sambil tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari papan tulis, yaya pun tersenyum dan menarik tangannya lagi, tidak ada rasa benci ataupun kesal di hati yaya akan sikap halilintar, karna yaya harus memahami semua sifat orang – orang yang ada di sekitarnya " baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajarannya, untuk yaya jika ada yang tidak di mengerti kau dapat bertanya " kata sensei sambil tersenyum, yaya pun mengangguk mengerti " baik, sensei " jawab yaya.

Selama pelajaran, sebenarnya yaya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang di ajarkan oleh guru, terlebih lagi di papan tulis semua tulisan bertuliskan hiragana dan katakana dan itu semua memebuat yaya menjadi bingung, niatnya yaya ingin bertanya pada halilintar, tetapi ketika melihat halilintar yang berkali – kali mendesah membuat yaya mengrungkan niatnya kembali dan akan mencoba memepelajari pelajaran itu di rumah.

" kring ,, kring ,,, kring ,, " bell istirahat pun berbunyi

Sebuah kebahagian bagi semua murid itu di kelas itu, bagaimana tidak ? setelah mereka pusing belajar, mereka akhirnya dapat meng istirahatkan otak mereka masing – masing terutama bagi seorang yaya walaupun yaya bisa di bilang sebagai murid yang pintar, bagaimana pun juga untuknya dia hanya anak baru di sekolah itu dan hanya warga baru di negara ini, yaya pun bersyukur dan menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia dapat meng istirahatkan otaknya walau hanya sejenak, " hai " sapa seseorang di hadapan yaya " hai " sapa yaya kembali " atashiwa no namae ha ying ( nama ku ying ) " yaya pun tersenyum, untung saja dia telah mempelajari beberapa kosa kata dan percakapan dasar bahasa jepang " nama ku yaya " jawab yaya sambil tersenyum " yaya, apa kau mau ke kantin ?, sekalian kita berkeliling " ajak ying sambil tersenyum, yaya pun mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum, dengan cepat wajah ying berubah ceria, lalu menarik tangan yaya untuk berkeliling dan menuju kantin.

Ying adalah gadis yang ceria dan pintar di kelas, wajah ying juga keturunan orang tuanya khas cina dan bercampur jepang, tapi wajah ying lebih mirip ke orang – orang cina umumnya, dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sepundak yang selalu di kuncir dua berbeda dengan yaya yang memiliki wajah jepang bercampur inggris dan selalu menggunakan kerudung pinknya.

" nah yaya, di sana ada labotarium IPA di samping labotarium IPA ada perpustakaan … " jelas ying panjang lebar yaya pun mengangguk mengerti, tak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin

\- Canteen –

" nah di sini kantin " selesai penjelasan ying pada yaya " terima kasih ying " ucap yaya sambil tersenyum " Dōitashimashite ( sama – sama ) " jawab ying " nah ayo kita beli sesuatu " ajak ying sambil menarik tangan yaya, setelah mereka membeli makanan, mereka pun menuju sebuah meja kosong yang terdapat di sudut ruangan " ittekimasu ( selamat makan ) " ucap ying sambil tersenyum yaya yang melihat ying seperti ke kanak – kanakan pun tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan " hahaha ying kamu lucu sekali " kata yaya dengan tersenyum, " hai ying " sapa seseorang yang menghampiri mereka berdua " hai taufan " ying pun membalas sapa seseorang yang memiliki warna mata biru cerah langit yang biasa di panggil taufan " boleh kami ikut bergabung ? " Tanya taufan dengan sedikit meminta ying pun tersenyum melihat tingkah taufan, sedangkan yaya matanya kini tertuju pada seseorang di belakang taufan dengan menatap taufan malas lalu memutar kedua bola matanya " Ittei ( tentu ) " jawab ying yang terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah taufan " arigatou ying " ujar taufan dengan tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan ying sedangkan halilintar hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu duduk di hadapn yaya " taufan – kun apa kau tahu di mana gempa dan air ? " Tanya ying memecah ke heningan, walaupun hanya antara ying dan taufan saja, karna antara yaya dan halilintar hanya ada keheningan " Karera wa, raiburari-nai ni sonzai shimasu ( mereka ada di perpustakaan ) " jawab taufan dengan tersenyum saat ying dan taufan sedang mengobrol berdua yayapun mengambil saus sambal yang ada di tengah meja awalnya yaya menuangnya dengan perlahan tetapi saying saus sambal itu tidak keluar akhirnya yaya pun menggunakan tenaganya saus sambal itu berhasil keluar tapi sayang,

#glek

Saus sambal itutidak hanya ke makanan yaya tapi jatuh kemana - mana dan tepatnya saus sambal itu mengenai seseorang yang ada di hadapannya …

 **Tbc**

publish nya kecepetan ya ?, sebenarnya * mainin jari * mau publish nya minggu depan, tapi sebagai kata maaf karna kemarin banyak tulisannya yang hancur dan terlalu pnedek ya ? * nundukkin kepala * maaf ya para readers sekalian tapi yang ini sudah di perbaiki kok tulisannya semoga,,, readers suka ya sama ceritanya * tersenyum lebar *

maksih ya yang udah mau nge review terima kasih juga atas semua sarang dan kritiknya * tersenyum lebar * tapi,, kalau masih ada kekurangannya minta saran dan kritiknya, karna kan yang menilai tulisanku bukan aku sendiri dan aku masih berharap senior - senior di sini memberikan saran * puppy eyes * makasih ya yang sudah mau ngeluwangi waktunya untuk baca fanfic pertama ku ini * tersenyum lebar *

for the last ,,,

Review please ,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Saus sambal itu tidak hanya ke makanan yaya tapi jatuh kemana - mana dan tepatnya saus sambal itu mengenai seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Yaya pun menelan ludah dan perlahan menatap seseorang di hadapannya ,,, kini Yaya mendapati orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan terdapat aura hitam di sekitarnya.

" Baka " bentak orang itu kesal.

" Onni – chan daijobu ? " tanya Taufan sambil menahan tawa dan di jawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Halilintar.

" Onni – chan ,, come on ,, kau dapat mengganti bajumu di ruang ganti ,, tenang saja nanti aku akan meminta izin pada sensei untuk mu " katanya lagi sambil terkekeh, sekilas Halilintar menatap Yaya dengan tatapan tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan sekarang Yaya merasa bersalah pada Halilintar ' pasti dia sangat marah padaku ' batin Yaya dalam hati.

" Hei ,, Yaya, gomennasai aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Taufan ,, kau tidak usah khawatir tentang onni-chan ,, dia tidak akan marah padamu " kata Taufan yang sudah tidak tertawa.

" Really ? " Tanya Yaya berharap Halilintar benar – benar tidak marah dengannya tapi di saat Yaya mempercayai perkataan Taufan, Taufan malah tertawa.

" Taufan-kun anata wo ... " " hehehehe, gomen gomen, gomennasai Ying, gomennasai Yaya ( Maaf maaf, maaf Ying, maaf Yaya ) " jawab Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Kring ,, kring ,, kring ,, "

" Hei ,, ayo kita masuk kelas " ajak Ying pada Yaya dan Taufan, mereka pun mengangguk setuju lalu menuju kelas .

\- Class –

" Tok ,, tok ,, tok "

" Sumimasen ( Permisi )" ujarnya seseorang bertopi merah bercampur hitam itu.

" Oh Halilintar ,, silahkan masuk " jawab sensei ramah, Halilintar pun mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Yaya.

" Halilintar, maafkan aku " pinta Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis berharap dia akan memaafkannya.

" Hn " jawab Halilintar dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ' setidaknya Halilintar ingin memaafkan ku ' batin Yaya senang, pelajaran pun di mulai kembali.

" Kring ,, kring ,, kring ,, "

Bell sekolah berbunyi, sekolah yang di tempati Yaya memiliki sistem kegiatan belajar mengajar hanya sampai tengah hari, dan semua itulah yang di tunggu – tunggu oleh semua murid di sekolah tersebut, semua murid pun bersorak senang terutama Taufan, karna dia memiliki janji bermain skate board dan terbiasa pulang sore hari, berbeda dengan Halilintar yang memutar matanya malas lalu menedesah pelan membereskan bukunya dan keluar meninggalkan kelas, Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan kelas saat bell pulang sekolah jadi dia tidak terlalu bingung, melainkan Yaya yang hanya tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan melihat teman – teman sekelasnya sambil membereskan semua bukunya.

" Yaya, apa kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami ? " ajak Ying sambil tersenyum dan di belakangnya sudah ada Taufan sambil memainkan hand phonennya.

" Ya, karna aku masih bingung dengan daerah sekitar sini " jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum lebar.

" Lalu,, Taufan bagaimana denganmu ? " Tanya Ying sambil menatap bingung, Taufan pun mendesah kesal.

" Menyebalkan, mereka membatalkannya begitu saja ? " gerutuh Taufan yang masih berkutik dengan hand phonennya.

" Hm, Taufan " panggil Yaya bingung dan penasaran.

Taufan yang merasa di panggil ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini Taufan mendapati Yaya dan Ying sedang menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Taufan polos.

" ish, kalau orang sedang berbicara di dengarkan ma " jawab Ying kesal.

" hehehe " Taufan pun terkekeh.

Merekapun akhirnya pulang bersama, perjalanan mereka juga tidak terlalu sepi karna musim ini adalah musim gugur di mana bunga sakura berguguran bersamaan dengan daun – daun yang ikut terjatuh, apa lagi Taufan yang selalu menggerutuh karna ketua tim skate board yang tiba – tiba saja membatalkan latihannya, Yaya tersenyum senang sambil melihat sekitarnya di mana kelopak bunga sakura berguguran mengikuti arah angin, entah apa yang di rasakannya tapi kali ini dia merasa sangat senang.

" Lihatlah, indah bukan ? " Tanya Yaya antusias sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang lebar.

#Deg…

' Apa itu kamu ? ' Tanya Taufan dalam hati, dan berharap penuh.

Ying pun terkekeh melihat Yaya seperti anak kecil. Lalu sekilas melihat ke arah Taufan.

" Taufan, daijobu ? ( Kau baik – baik saja ? ) " Tanya Ying khawatir.

Seketika Yaya terdiam lalu menatap Taufan bingung karna Taufan kini sedang mentapnya tanpa ada gerak sedikit pun, sedangkan Taufan hanya terpaku menatap Yaya, tubuhnya terasa tidak ingin bergerak.

" Taufan, what the matther ? ( Apa ada masalah ? )" Tanya Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Taufan.

Taufan pun tersadar lalu tersenyum " Īe, shite mimashou ( Tidak ada, ayo ) " jawab Taufan.

Taufan pun melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Yaya dan Ying, sedangkan Yaya dan Ying hanya saling pandang Ying pun menggeleng pelan dan Yaya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu tersenyum kembali

" Ayo " ajak Yaya memecah keheningan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Ying.

Tak lama berjalan Ying pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

" Gomennsai minna – san ( Maafkan aku semua ), sepertinya kita akan berpisah di sini "

" Baiklah, Mata ne ( Sampai jumpa ) " jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ying.

" Mata ne ( Sampai jumpa ) " jawab Ying sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

Yaya dan Taufan pun terkekeh pelan lalu mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka kembali.

' Hening '

Hanya ada hening di antara mereka berdua, biasanya Taufan yang sering berbicara, kini dia diam seribu bahasa tanpa kata sepatah pun.

" Aku sudah sampai " kata Yaya memecah keheningan.

Taufan pun tersadar lalu mengangguk dan memerhatikan sekitarnya.

' Bukankah ini arah rumahku ? ' batin Taufan dalam hati sambil terkejut.

" Rumahmu di sini ? " Tanya Taufan meyakinkan Yaya, Yaya pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Aku duluan ya sampai jumpa Taufan " kata Yaya mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu menutup pintu pagarnya.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya bingung sambil menatap antara percaya atau tidak percaya.

\- Rumah Yaya –

" Assalamu'alauikum, Yaya pulang " salam Yaya sambil membuka sepatu lalu menaruhnya di dalam rak.

" Wa'alaikumsallam, selamat datang Yaya " jawab salam dari dalam.

Yaya pun memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengganti baju dan turun ke bawah menuju dapur, pertama Yaya menuju dapur adalah, dia akan mencium aroma makanan yang kedua adalah dia akan menemukan seseorang bertubuh tinggi menggunakan celemek tersenyum hangat padanya beliau adalah Ibu Yaya.

" kamu sudah pulang ?, duduklah makan siang akan siap " perintah sang Ibu lembut.

Yaya pun mengangguk lalu menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi tersebut.

\- Rumah Boboiboy –

" Assalamu'alaikum, tadaima ( Aku pulang ) " salam Taufan lesu sambil memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam rak.

Taufan pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga.

" Wa'alikumsallam, oh Taufan selamat datang " jawab seseorang dengan iris mata gold yang biasa di panggil Gempa.

Taufan tidak menjawab dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, belum sempat Taufan membuka pintu kamarnya,

" Taufan ni – chan, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang bagus untuk di mainkan lihatlah ! " ajak seseorang kini dengan mata berwarna jingga bernama Api anak ke – empat dari boboiboy bersaudara.

" Wah, hontouni ? ( Benarkah ? ) " Tanya Taufan yang kini mulai lupa dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Lihatlah " pinta Api semangat.

" Baiklah, aku akan menyusul, sekarang aku ingin mengambil cemilan " jawab Taufan tidak kalah semangat.

" Siap " jawab Api langsung menuju ruang tengah dengan semangat dan ceria.

Taufan pun dengan cepat langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, pertama yang di lihat dari kamar Taufan adalah, barang berserakan di mana – mana apa lagi PSP dan baju yang berserakan di atas kasur, dindingnya juga terdapat banyak poster – poster idola favoritnya dan sepertinya Taufan tidak peduli dengan keadaan kamarnya, buktinya kini ia malah langsung melempar tasnya ke atas meja dan mengganti bajunya, seragamnya di taruh di atas kasur dan ia langsung mengambil cemilannya dari dalam lemari lalu dengan cepat melesat lari langsung ke ruang tengah.

\- Ruang tengah –

" Taufan ni – chan, kau terlambat " gerutuh Api kesal yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

" Hehehehe, gomennasai Api ( Maaf ) " jawab Taufan dengan terkekeh pelan sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

" Baiklah, maaf di terima, ayo bermain " ajak Api semangat.

Taufan pun mengangguk setuju lalu mereka memainkan kaset Ps yang baru di beli oleh Api.

 **Tbc**

Huft ,, akhirnya perbaikannya selesai juga ,, maaf ya kalau yang chapter – chapter sebelumnya sampai sekarang belum bisa di ubah, hua ,, * teriak * waktu belum bisa menentukan karna hafalan nama latin aku belum khatam * pudung di pojokan *, tapi perbaikan tulisannya selalu ada di chapter – chapter selanjutnya kok jadi yang sudah nyaranin makasih ya gag sia – sia kok * nyengir kuda *, sekalian belajar bahasa Indonesia hehehe jadi kalau di chapter ini jika masih ada yang berantakan minta sarannya ya biar chapter berikutnya lebih baik lagi tulisannya, terima kasih semua dan kakak – kakak sekalian * tersenyum lebar *

,,,,,

And the last, ..

Review please * puppy eyes *


	4. Chapter 4

" Ayo serang dia !, Taufan nii–chan " teriak Api semangat, sambil menggerakkan stick Psnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Hei !, kau jangan ke arah sana Api " gerutuh Taufan kesal.

" HEI !, BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT ! " bentak Halilintar yang mulai kesal dengan jeritan Api dan Taufan.

Seketika Api dan Taufan langsung terdiam, Air hanya memutar matanya malas sambil mengganti-ganti acara Tv sedangkan Gempa hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya, Halilintar pun kembali ke kamarnya.

" Eh, onii–chan kamu mau ke mana ? " Tanya Air bingung.

" Kamar ".

-Halilintar's room–

Kamar Halilintar berbeda dengan kamar yang lainnya, karna tidak terdapat banyak barang, di kamar Halilintar hanya sebuah kasur, lemari kayu, meja belajar dan sebuah rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya kosong hanya terdapat sebuah jam dinding dan gantungan baju.

Halilintar pun kembali mengunci kamranya tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, ya dia hanya terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya pagi ini, entah apa yang kali ini ia rasakan perasaan senang, terkejut, sedih, frustasi semua itu bercampur menjadi satu.

" Argh " Halilintar pun mengacak rambutnya kesal, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Pertama kali Halilintar lihat saat duduk di depan meja belajarnya adalah sebuah foto, di dalam foto itu terdapat 4 orang yang dia kenal, tentu saja di sana terdapat Taufan dengan cengiran konyolnya, Gempa dengan senyuman semangatnya, dirinya yang sedang tersenyum tulus mungkin bisa di bilang itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum sebelum Halilintar menjadi sosok yang anti–sosial, dingin, dan tempramental, dan terakhir gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan semangatnya rambutnya yang di gerai sepundak berwarna hitam sama seperti Halilintar dengan jepitan bunganya yang berwarna pink dan dress selutut berwarna pink dan bisa di tebak gadis itu sangat menyukai warna pink warna matanya juga berwarna pink.

" Hanna " lirih Halilintar terdengar sedih.

Nama gadis kecil itu adalah Hanna.

Seseorang yang dapat membuat Halilintar tertawa.

Seseorang yang dapat membuat Halilintar tersenyum.

Tapi, di saat waktu yang sama Hanna pergi, dan tidak kembali saat itulah Halilintar mulai berubah.

-Flash back –

 _" Apakah dia akan selamat ? " Tanya Halilintar kecil berharap._

 _" Kami tidak tahu, do'a kan saja semoga Hanna dapat di selamatkan " jawab laki–laki bertubuh besar dengan jongkok di hadapan Halilintar kecil tersebut._

 _Kini Halilintar kecil itu tidak dapat berkata apa–apa, tubuhnya bergetar ia tidak dapat menangis lagi air matanya mulai kering, pipinya basah bibirnya bergetar matanya juga sudah bengkak kini ia merasakan lututnya yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi, akhirnya dia terjatuh, kedua orang di hadapannya tidak mampu berbuat apa–apa karna sekarang pikiran mereka juga sedang kacau, dan sekarang yang di dalam pikirannya hanya keselamatan putri kecilnya._

 _" Maafkan kami, kami harus pergi " pamit dua orang tersebut, meninggalkan Halilintar kecil itu sendirian._

 _" Hali nii-chan " panggil Gempa dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan._

 _" sudahlah, kita harus pulang " ajaknya lagi._

 _" gempa nii–chan, hali nii-chan " panggil Taufan dengan suara tercekat._

 _Akhirnya Halilintar pun mengangguk dan pulang bersama kembarannya, walaupun dia masih berat buktinya Halilintar sesekali masih melihat ruang rawat yang bertuliskan ' Hanna ', Halilintar pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menatap lurus ke depan, berjalan bersama kembarannya menuju rumah._

 _Hari ini langit sangat gelap tanpa bintang maupun bulan yang menyinari semuanya tertutup oleh awan, jika pada malam-malam sebelumnya mereka sedang menikmati bintang dengan penuh canda dan tawa, namun saat ini, mungkin mereka harus tegar, dan berdo'a jika sahabat baik mereka akan sembuh walaupun kemungkinan hanya kecil, sesekali Taufan melihat ke langit lalu memaksa tersenyum._

 _" Sayang, tidak ada bintang, jika ada pasti indah " tutur Taufan sambil melihat ke arah langit._

 _" Kalau ada Hanna pasti dia akan menggerutuh jika tidak dapat melihat bintang " sambung Taufan sambil mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Hanna._

 _" Kalau ada Hanna juga .. "_

 _" Cukup!, berhentilah mengatakan jika ada Hanna terus!, aku muak ! " bentak Halilintar kesal sambil mencengkram kerah baju Taufan._

 _" Akh, Hali nii-chan " panggil Taufan seraya mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Halilintar namun tidak bisa._

 _Saat ini Halilintar tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, hingga ia saat ini dapat mencelakai siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal termasuk keluarganya sendiri, buktinya Halilintar enggan melepaskan cengkramannya dari Taufan dan Taufan merasakan tubuhnya mulai terangkat._

 _" Akh, Hali nii-chan, aku sulit bernafas " kata Taufan lirih. Gempa yang melihat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi._

 _" Hali nii-chan lepaskan Taufan! " bentak Gempa sambil mengatur emosinya._

 _Halilintar pun menurut, dan menurunkan Taufan perlahan._

 _" Lain kali kau tidak akan selamat " ancam Halilintar yang meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _" Uhuk " Taufan pun memegangi lehernya yang memerah._

 _" Taufan nii-chan, kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Gempa khawatir._

 _" Hehehe, aku tidak apa-apa kok Gempa yuk kita pulang !, lihat!, Hali nii-chan sudah jauh dari kita " ajak Taufan sambil menunjukkan cengirannya._

 _Gempa pun menghela nafas pelan " Baiklah ayo " jawab Gempa sambil berjalan bersama Taufan mengikuti Halilintar dari belakang._

 _Dan sebenarnya di antara mereka bukan Halilintar saja yang merasa sedih tapi Taufan dan Gempa juga merasakan apa yang Halilintar rasakan._

 _Saat pengobatan Hanna berlangsung di luar negri mereka hanya dapat menunggu surat kabar yang menyatakan jika Hanna baik-baik saja dan akan kembali lagi ke jepang, namun harapan mereka mulai putus saat surat kabar itu tidak pernah ke rumah mereka sampai akhirnya Gempa memutuskan untuk mengirim surat, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari surat yang ia kirim membuat mereka bertiga benar-benar dalam keputus asaan._

 _Seiringan waktu berjalan Gempa mulai berfikir kembali jika Hanna baik-baik saja di sana dan mungkin Hanna belum sempat mengirim surat kabar untuk dirinya dan yang lain jadi, mulai saat ini ia memutuskan untuk selalu berfikir positif dan bersemangat kembali karna dia tidak ingin selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan._

 _Taufan ?, oh jangan tanyakan tentang keadaannya buktinya seiring berjalannya waktu, Taufan kembali menjadi orang yang ceria dan hiperaktif dan selalu bersemangat dan jangan lupakan sifat jahilnya yang meningkat terutama pada Halilintar sehingga setiap habis ke kamar Halilintar dia akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa luka dimana-mana, dan jangan kira taufan akan berhenti menjahili Halilintar lagi, melainkan Taufan malah tambah bersemangat untuk menjahili kakak tertuanya itu._

 _Diantara semua itu yang mungkin berubah hanya Halilintar, menjadi orang yang dingin, tidak peuli, dan temperamental dan juga jangan lupakan sikap anti-sosialnya walaupun begitu fans girlnya sangat banyak._

-End flash back -

' Tok.. tok.. tok.. '

" Hali nii-chan ini aku " panggil Gempa dari balik pintu.

Halilintar pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dia pun menatap luar jendela hari sudah mulai sore.

Langit terlihat cerah sore ini, jingga bercampurkan dengan warna kuning lalu di padukan dengan warna merah, burung berterbangan ke sana ke mari untuk kembali ke sarangnya, di karnakan saat ini musim gugur, daun-daun itu berguguran mengikuti arah angin beserta dengan kelopak bunga sakura.

" Hali nii-chan " panggil Gempa lagi.

Mungkin jika Gempa tidak memanggil Halilintar lagi, Halilintar akan terhipnotis dengan pemandangan di luar.

Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

" Hali nii-chan, kau dapat mengajariku matematika ? " Tanya Gempa sambil menunjukkan buku Pr matematikanya.

" Hn " jawab Halilintar singkat, sambil mempersilahkan Gempa masuk.

Baru pertama kalinya Gempa memasuki kamar kakak tertuanya itu, biasanya Halilintar menutup kamarnya rapat-rapat tentu saja alasannya adalah karna dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memasuki kamarnya dan menyentuh barang-barangnya, kecuali Taufan yang memasuki kamar Halilintar secara diam-diam dan langsung di tendang ke luar oleh Halilintar, oh bagaimana tidak ? ketika kamar Halilintar dimasuki oleh Taufan, kamar Halilintar yang tadinya sangat rapih dapat menjadi sebuah gudang.

Gempa pun menduduki tepi kasur sedangkan Halilintar mengambil kursi dari depan meja belajarnya untuk duduk di hadapan Gempa.

" Apa yang tidak kamu mengerti ? " Tanya datar Halilintar sambil membuka-buka buku matematikanya.

" Aljabar, aku masih belum mengerti dapat kau jelaskan ! padaku lagi ? " jawab Gempa cepat dia tahu jika Halilintar tidak suka menunggu.

Halilintar pun menatap Gempa sebentar lalu menjelaskan sedikit tentang materi tersebut.

" Perlihatkan buku Prmu ! " perintah Halilintar dan langsung di jawab Gempa dengan anggukan dan memberikan buku Prnya itu.

" Caramu salah " komentar Halilintar sambil memperhatikan jawaban Gempa.

Gempa menatap bingung Halilintar.

" Untuk soal nomor 4 kau harus menggunakan cara seperti ini " sambung Halilintar sambil menujukkan sebuah perjumlahan dari buku paketnya.

" Oh.. " jawab Gempa mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku mengerti, terima kasih Hali nii-chan " sambung Gempa semangat lalu pergi meninggalakan kamar Halilintar.

Halilintar pun mengangguk setelah Gempa keluar dari kamarnya ia pun melirik jam sebentar dan membulatkan matanya, 6.15 ' Pasti sudah adzan maghrib ' batin Halilintar masih tidak percaya, ' Kenapa Gempa tidak memberitahuku ? ' Tanya Halilintar bingung sambil keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga perlahan lagi-lagi Halilintar membulatkan matanya ketika dia mendapati dua orang masih di depan dengan memainkan permainan barunya, siapa lagi jika bukan Taufan dan Api yang tidak ingat waktu.

Kita do'a kan saja keselamatan Api dan Taufan dari amukan Halilintar.

#BLAM

" Heh " kata Taufan dan Api bersamaan dengan terkejut.

" Kenapa mati ?, apa Taufan nii-chan yang mematikan Tv-nya ? " tuduh Api sambil menatap kesal kakanya itu.

Taufan pun menyerit bingung, " Hei !, aku ada di sampingmu !, mana mungkin aku yang mematikan Tv-nya " jawab Taufan tidak mau kalah.

" Cih,bilang saja Taufan nii-chan takut akan kalah denganku " sindir Api dengan mendesah kesal.

" Hei !, hanya di dalam mimpimu aku akan kalah " bentak Taufan kesal." Lagi pula tanpa aku mematikan Tv aku akan menang darimu Api " sambung Taufan dengan nada mengejek.

" APA ! " jawab Api kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

" Kenapa ?, itukan kenyataan " ledek Taufan lagi.

" Ekhm " Halilintar pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Dengan cepat Api dan Taufan pun melihat ke asal suara, kakak tertuanya dengan tatapan marah dan tajam sambil membawa kabel.

Kabel ?

Butuh proses di otak mereka berdua hingga akhirnya …

' Bukankah itu kabel Tv ' Tanya Taufan dan dalam hati sambil menatap bingung kakak tertuanya.

' Kenapa kabel Tv bisa sama Hali nii-chan ? " batin Api bingung kini dia tahu siapa yang mematikan Tv tersebut, bukan dirinya mau Taufan tapi, kakak tertuanya.

" Hali nii-chan, kenapa kau mencabut kabel Tv-nya ? " gerutuh Api polos.

" Lihat jam ! " perintah Halilintar datar sambil menahan emosinya.

Mereka berdua pun melihat jam lalu kembali menatap kakak tertuanya dengan tatapan tidak berdosa.

" jam 6.18 memangnya kenapa kak ? " Tanya Taufan bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Cepat ambil wudhu !, kita akan shalat berjamaah " perintah Halilintar, sepertinya Halilintar masih menstabilkan emosinya sebelum emosi itu akan meledak.

" Nanti saja kak " rengek Api malas.

" Sekarang ! " jawab Halilintar cepat lalu membalikkan badannya beranjak pergi ke belakang untuk shalat, tapi sebelum itu Halilinatar menatap tajam kedua adiknya.

" Baiklah " jawab Api dan Taufan bersamaan lalu mengkuti Halilintar dari belakang dengan cemberut kesal, dan Halilintar tidak peduli.

-Rumah Yaya-

" AAAAA..! "

Yaya pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya, nafasnya tidak teratur, Yaya pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu kembali melihat sekitarnya, sebuah kamar, bukan sebuah jalan raya, Yaya pun bernafas lega lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi ' Bad dream ( Mimpi yang buruk ) ' batin Yaya dalam hati sambil mengusap dadanya bersyukur kalau itu semua hanya mimpi, Yaya pun melihat jam berwarna pink yang tergantung di diniding, dengan cepat mata Yaya pun membualat.

" AAAAAA..! "

Lagi-lagi Yaya berteriak dan langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk menanyakan mengapa ibunya tidak membangunkan dirinya, bagaimana tidak?, sekarang sudah jam 18.20 sudah berapa lama dia tidur ?, tetapi ketika sampai di sana Yaya tidak menemuka siapa-siapa.

" ibu " panggil Yaya pelan.

Lalu ia melihat melihat keseluruh ruang tamu lalu beralih ke Dapur, Kamar mandi, Gudang, Halaman, hingga terakhir Ruang tamu namun ' Nihil ' Yaya tidak menemukan Ibunya.

" Hah.. " Yaya pun mendesah pelan " lebih baik aku shalat dulu " gumam Yaya sambil menuju Kamar mandi untuk wudhu.

Langit begitu cerah hari ini dan daun-daun juga masih berguguran dengan mengikuti hembusan angin malam, Bintang-bintang berhamburan di langit dan bercahaya sangat terang dan indah bagaikan sebuah permata dan di temani oleh rembulan.

Setelah selesai shalat Yaya menuju kamarnya, walaupun dia masih bingung ke mana perginya sang Ibu ?, Yaya pun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, setelah menuju kamarnya Yaya baru ingat ia lupa menutup jendela kamar.

" Mengapa aku bisa lupa ?, pantas saja udara terasa dingin " gumam Yaya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela.

Yaya pun terpaku dengan ke indahan malam hari dari lampu-lampu kota yang berwarna-warni hingga indahnya langit malam, angin pun berhembus pelan dan meniup rambut Yaya lembut, saat ini memang Yaya sedang tidak memakai kerudungnya karana dia sedang berada di dalam rumah, tapi jika sudah di luar rumah ia akan menggunakan kerudung pinknya yang biasa ia gunakan, Yaya pun tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam tanpa sadar Yaya mengulurkan tangannya ke atas mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatnya akan memandang Yaya itu orang yang aneh. Tapi siapa tahu jika Yaya sedang menikmatilangit malam, baiklah sekarang Yaya melupakan niatnya yang ingin menutup jendela kamar

-Rumah Boboiboy-

" Yey!, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Api " sorak Taufan senang.

" Ayo " jawab Api semangat.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari ke ruang tengah. Gempa pun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat tingkah laku kakak dan adiknya itu, sedngkan Halilintar hanya menatap datar lalu menuju kamarnya.

" Hali nii-chan, kau mau kemana ? " Tanya Gempa sambil menatap bingung kakak tertuanya.

" Kamar " jawab Halilintar singkat, " Katakan pada Taufan dan Api untuk belajar " sambung Halilintar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Gempa yang melihat sikap dingin kakak tertuanya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan, Gempa tahu semenjak kepergian Hanna, kakak tertuanya itu berubah ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya itu ke ruang tengah untuk memberi tahu Taufan dan Api, dan Gempa di kejutkan oleh mereka berdua yang sedang bermain sambil berteriak-teriak histeris dan tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya.

" Hah, dasar " Gempa pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melihat kedua orang yang sedang bermain.

" kau tidak akan menang kali ini, Taufan nii-chan " kata Api dengan semangat.

" Kita lihat saja nanti Api " jawab Taufan dengan semangat.

" Taufan nii-chan, Api " panggil Gempa dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya takut-takut jika mereka tidak dengar.

" Ada apa Gemapa ? " Tanya Taufan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Kata Hali nii-chan, kalian harus belajar " jawab Gempa sambil menatap mereka.

" Ayolah, onni-chan bisa nanti saja ?, kami sedang asyik bermain " rengek Api dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

" Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika Hali nii-chan turun ke bawah lalu memarahi kalian " Jawab Gempa sambil menuju sofa lalu duduk.

Namun sayang perkataan Gempa sepertinya tidak di pedulikan oleh kedua orang tersebut buktinya, kedua orang tersebut malah melanjutkan aktivitas bermainnya, Gempa yang sudah tau akan seperti ini hanya menatap kesal lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Air apa itu edisi terbaru ? " tanya Gempa dengan mata berbinar sambil menatap buku yang sedang di baca oleh Air.

" Iya " jawab Air singkat.

" Tapi aku tidak tahu jika edisi yang baru sudah keluar " jawab Gempa sambil pose berfikir.

" Gempa nii-chan terlalu lambat " sindir Air dengan datar dan tanpa dosa.

" Aku tidak lambat, aku hanya tidak tahu " gerutuh Gempa sambil memberikan alasan.

Air pun menutup buku yang dibacanya dan berdiri, Gempa pun menatap heran adiknya itersebut.

" Kau sudah selesai membacanya ? "

" Belum " jawab Air sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga, lalu berhenti.

" Di sini terlalu berisik " sambung Air lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga.

Mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Air itu benar, buktinya Taufan dan Api kini sedang teriak-teriak dan semangat mereka, Gempa pun memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan melihat mereka berdua.

-kamar Halilintar-

" Hah " Halilintar pun mendesah sambil menutup bukunya.

Entah sudah berpa kali ia mendesah hari ini, sejak ia pertana bertemu dengan Yaya ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia ingin lupakan, kembali teringat lagi.

' Hanna '

Entah mengapa nama itu selalu muncul di dalam pikirannya, dan itu terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Yaya.

" Baka " gerutuhnya kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tidak menggunakan topi.

Halilintar pun tersadar jika ia belum menutup jendela kamarnya, ia pun melanhkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, Halilintar pun menatap bingung pada seseorang yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke atas sambil tersenyum, rambutnya yang sebahu warna rambutnya tertutup oleh malam hari sehingga sulit terlihat, Halilintar pun terdiam sambil menatap seseorang di samping rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba bagai sebuah video lama kembali berputar lagi.

-Flash back-

 _" Hali, lihatlah disana banyak bintang " teriak seseorang dengan ceria dan semangat._

 _Sempat Halilintar berfikir jika gadis kecil itu tidak pernah kehabisan semangat._

 _" Ayo " ajak gadis kecil itu lagi sambil tersenyum ceria pada Halilintar lalu menari-narik tangannya._

 _Halilintar hanya mendesah pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah gadis kecil itu._

 _" Kau mau kemana Hanna ? " Tanya Halilintar yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh gadis kecil yang bernama Hanna._

 _" Nah kita sudah sampai " jawab Hanna yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara._

 _Halilintar pun menatap sekitarnya bingung, yang jelas kini mereka sedang berapa di sebuah bukit kecil tapi sayangnya bukit itu sepi dan hanya bercahayakan oleh bulan dan bintang._

 _" Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini ? " Tanya Halilintar bingung._

 _" Karna di sini kau dapat melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas lihat ke atas ! " jawab Hanna sambil tersenyum lalu meminta Halilintar untuk melihat langit._

 _" Indah bukan ? " Tanya Hanna sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langitlalu tersenyum pada Halilintar._

 _" Tapi sayang, bintang itu sangat jauh dan sulit di gapai " sambung Hanna sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya._

 _Halilintar pun melihat tingkah Hanna lalu tertawa._

 _" mengapa kau tertawa ? " Tanya Hanna yang tidak terima Halilintar mentertawakannya._

 _" Maaf " jawab Halilintar menyelesaikan tawanya._

 _Hanna pun kembali melihat langit sambil tersenyum. Halilintar pun ikut tersenyum._

 _" Mengapa kau tidak mengajak Taufan ? " Tanya Halilintar bingung, karna biasanya Hanna selalu bermain dengan Taufan._

 _" Taufan dia akan menggerutuh jika ku ajak ke atas bukit " jawab Hanna dengan kesal sambil membayangkan sikap Taufan yang akan meolak ajakannya._

 _" lalu bagaimana dengan Gempa ? "_

 _" Dia sedang belajar untuk olimpiade "_

 _" lagi pula kan sudah ada Hali, terima kasih Hali " sambung Hanna dengan tersenyum._

-end flash back-

Halilintar pun tersenyum ketika kenangan itu kembali berputar lagi, ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat bintang-bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip dengan indah, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang berada di samping rumahnya, gadis itu tersenyum lalu membuka kedua matanya.

Sepasang mata berwarna pink cerah, itulah yang dilihat Halilintar pertama kali ketika gadis itu akhirnya membuka kedua matanya

" Hanna " panggil Halilintar pelan.

 **Tbc**

kali ini aku buatnya panjangan dikit, karena 2 minggu ke depan aku akan melaksanakan UAS dan aku juga akan menghafalkan nama latin huft… * meniup kertas hafalan *kenapa UAS besok banyak sekali hafalan ? * buang kertas hafalan *

All : WOI ! HAFALIN !

Hehehe maaf jadi curhat ya ?, oh iya bagi yang membaca cerita ini bagaimana ?, aku sudah buat perbaikan di chapter ini dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, chapter ini juga lebih banyak flash backnya maaf ya * garuk-garuk kepala * #aduh semoga aku gag ngecewain kalian semua.

aku juga buatnya lebih cepat sekarang.. karna aku gag tahu besok bisa publish apa enggak jadi sekarang aja deh heheheh padahal baru pulang dari latihan padus tapi malah update chapter baru gag papa deh .. hehehe - jangan di tiru -_- -

For the last ..

Thank you and..

Review please * puppy eyes */di lempar panci


	5. Chapter 5

Ada sebuah kenangan yang ingin diingat selalu, dimana saat kita bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi dan di saat kita bersama dengan orang yang berharga bagi kita tersendiri, kenangan itu akan terus berputar-putar bagaikan rekaman video yang tidak berhenti, bagaikan air yang mengalir dengan tenang, seperti alunan lagu yang indah dan lembut bahkan, tanpa sadar malah akan tersenyum sendiri ataupun tertawa pelan.

Namun, bagaimana jika sebuah kenangan manis itu berubah menjadi kenangan yang buruk dan mejadi kenangan yang pahit ?, dan kenangan itu selalu berputar-putar bagai sebuah rekaman yang sulit dihentikan dan sulit di hapuskan begitu saja, bagaikan alunan melodi yang keras dan kasar dan diliputi rasa bersalah sepanjang hidup, dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan dalam hidup.

Taufan, hanya menatap bintang dari dalam kamar dengan datar, tidak seperti biasanya Ia seperti ini, biasanya Taufan akan langsung tertidur ketika Ia telah selesai bermain dengan Api, namun kali ini Taufan tidak langsung tertidur, terdapat rasa janggal di dalam hatinya.

" Hah.. " Taufan pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Padahal malam sudah larut, dan sebentar lagi musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin angin pun bertiup dengan perlahan dan meniup rambut Taufan yang sudah tidak bertopi dengan lembut, namun tetap saja angin itu terasa sangat dingin bagi Taufan, Ia pun kembali menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya dengan pelan agar terasa hangat.

" Taufan nii-chan, Kau belum tidur ? " Tanya Gempa di depan pintu kamar Taufan sambil menyerit heran.

Taufan menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan pelan, lalu mencari alasan.

" Aku sedang melihat bintang " jawabnya dengan cepat.

" Hah.. " Gempa pun mendesah, Ia tahu jika kakaknya itu berbohong.

" Taufan nii-chan, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ? " tebak Gempa dengan menatap khawatir kakaknya.

" Iie desu, ( Tidak ) " jawab Taufan dengan cepat.

Gempa malah menatap Taufan dengan tatapan tambah khawatir, bagaimana tidak ?, setiap ada masalah Taufan tidak pernah cerita ke saudara-saudara kemabarannya, contohnya, saat Taufan mempunyai masalah dengan kakak kelas, Taufan menutupinya dan berakhir dengan biru dan luka dimana-mana, apa itu bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa ?.

" Hah.. "Gempa pun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Gempa sudah menebak jika kakaknya akan menjawab itu.

" Baiklah, Taufan nii-chan aku akan kembali ke kamarku, ingat ! Taufan nii-chan tidak boleh tidur larut malam lagi, cukup hari ini saja " sambung Gempa sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Ha I, Gempa ( iya ) " jawab Taufan dengan tersenyum lebar sambil bersender di didinding.

Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pintu itu tertutup dengan pelahan lalu tertutup rapat, ia kembali melihat bintang-bintang yang terdapat pada langit.

" Kau pasti dapat mendengarkanku Hanna " gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum sedih.

" Maafkan aku " sambung Taufan lalu menutup jendela kamarnya, dan berakhir ke tempat tidurnya.

Taufan memutuskan untuk tertidur, bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak ingin terlambat sekolah lagi, dan setiap Taufan akan tertidur Ia akan selalu berkata..

" Selamat tidur Hanna " katanya lalu tertidur dengan tersenyum.

-kamar Halilintar-

" Hanna " panggil Halilintar sangat pelan dengan suara tercekat.

Dan sayang, panggilan itu tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang yang berada di samping rumahnya, karna justru gadis itu malah tersenyum lembut dan kembali menutup jendelanya.

' Siapa dia ? ' Tanya Halilintar dalam hati.

Halilintar pun menggeleng pelan, bagaimana pun Halilintar sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Hanna.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang ?, kini Ia malah mulai mengingat kembali Hanna.

Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum.

Bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa lepas.

Bagaimana cara gadis itu menghiburnya.

Hingga yang paling ia benci dari gadis itu,

Bagaimana cara gadis itu menahan tangisnya lalu menangis sendirian.

Halilinatar pun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat, Ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan ke-dua saudaranya.

' Ia adalah seorang kakak bagi adik-adiknya, dan karna Ia lah yang paling tertua, Ia harus mengalah pada adik-adiknya, sekalipun itu masalah cinta ' itulah prinsip Halilintar yang masih Ia pegang dari dulu dan tidak tahu sampai kapan.

Walaupun sulit untuk mempertaruhkan cintanya, tapi Ia tetap tidak boleh egois pada adik-adiknya tersebut.

' Lebih baik aku tidur ' ujarnya dalam hati lalu menutup jendelanya dan menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Halilintar tertidur, mungkin karna saat ini malam sudah larut, hingga membawa Halilintar dengan cepat ke alam mimpi.

-Kamar Gempa-

Setelah Gempa membereskan atas mejanya, Ia pun bersandar pada kursinya lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto, Ia pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil foto itu, entah apa yang Gempa rasakan kali ini Ia malah tertawa kecil namun mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Kau tahu, jika Taufan nii-chan masih merasa bersalah padamu " Gumam Gempa pada sebuah gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum ceria di dalam foto.

" Kenapa, kamu tidak pernah mengabari kami ?, atau mengirinkam surat ? " Tanya Gempa pada Gadis kecil yang terdapat dalam foto, seakan-akan Ia mengajak gadis kecil itu berbicara.

" Hahahahahaha.. " Gempa tertawa hambar, sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Bagaimana pun kamu hanya sebuah foto, dan tidak mungkin menjadi nyata, walaupun aku berharap kau menjadi kenyataan seperti dulu Hanna " sambung Gempa yang masih tertawa hambar, dan kini Ia sulit untuk menghentikan air matanya yang terjatuh dan mulai membasahi kaca bingkai foto tersebut.

" Kenapa aku menangis ?, aku tidak boleh seperti ini " gumamnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Gempa pun kembali mengingat ketika kakak ke-Duanya itu selalu merasa bersalah..

-Flash back-

 _Setelah mereka ber-Empat berfoto mereka pun tertawa bersama dan bercanda seperti biasanya, walaupun biasanya akan berakhir dengan perkelahian Taufan dan Halilintar sedangkan gadis kecil yang bernama Hanna itu hanya tertawa lepas melihat merka ber-Dua._

 _Saat itu siang hari yang cerah namun tidak terlalu panas karna matahari tertutup oleh awan, meskipun tertutup, cahaya matahari itu tetap menembus celah-celah yang ada, hari ini begitu tenang sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk piknik di taman dekat rumah mereka._

 _Angin bertiup dengan perlahan dan meniupkan rambut-rambut mereka yang tertutup oleh topi, kecuali Hanna yang hanya memakai sebuah jepitan berwarna pink, dress selutut yang berwarna pink, dan sekarang adalah musim gugur, sore mereka menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengan pemandangan yang indah, bagaimana tidak ?, angin bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun dan kelopak bunga dengan perlahan, warna biru langit bercampur dengan warna kuning._

" _Lihatlah !, indah bukan ? " Tanya Hanna antusias sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang lebar._

" _Hahahaahaha " Taufan malah tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Hanna._

 _Hanna pun menjawab Taufan dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal._

" _Iya Hanna, hari ini sangat indah " jawab Gempa sambil menenangkan Hanna yang sedang kesal dengan Taufan._

 _Dengan seketika wajah Hanna pun berubah menjadi ceria kembali._

" _Terima kasih Gempa " jawab Hanna dengan senyumannya yang ceria dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan rapih._

 _Halilintar pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanna, sedangkan Taufan sudah cemberut kesal._

 _Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga kekuningan dan bercampur keunguan menandakan hari sudah mulai sore, namun daun-daun masih berguguran dengan perlahan mengikuti arah angin._

 _Hanna menatap langit perlahan, wajahnya beruabah menjadi sedih bagaimana pun juga Hanna harus pergi, orang tuanya hanya mengijinkan dirinya sampai sore hari lalu setelah itu Ia harus pergi bersama dengan orang tuanya, seperti tidak ada pilihan orang tuanya memaksa dan Hanna tidak dapat memberontak atau pun membantah dan Hanna hanya dapat mengehembuskan nafasnya pasrah lalu mengatakan._

" _Iya " dengan suara tercekat._

 _Bagaimana pun Hanna tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada di Jepang, terutama pada Boboiboy bersaudara, Hanna pun memutuskan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka hari ini sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dan tidak tahu kapan lagi akan kembali ke Jepang._

 _Hanna pun menatap mereka satu-persatu, pertama Halilintar._

 _Wajahnya hanya datar sesekali memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendesah pelan ketika melihat tingkah Taufan yang hiperaktif dan tidak bisa diam lalu akan terkekeh kecil ketika Halilintar melihat tingkah dirinya, Hanna pun tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya berusaha mengingat Halilintar, Ia tidak ingin melupakan sahabatnya, walaupun salah satu sahabatnya ini terkenal sifat dingin dan juteknya, tapi untuknya Halilintar memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut._

 _Lalu matanya teralih pada Gempa._

 _Gempa sedang terkekeh pelan melihat Taufan yang sedang bercerita tentang di sekolah, sebenarnya Gempa pernah mengatakan padanya jika bukan ceritanya yang manarik namun mimik wajahnya lah yang membuat lucu, dan sesekali Gempa akan menggembar pemandangan dengan senyum di wajahnya, dan dirinya akan merasa sangat bersalah jika dirinya membuat senyuman di wajah Gempa berubah menjadi raut wajah terkejut dan wajah kecewa._

' _Maaf ' Hanna pun hanya dapat mengatakan itu di dalam hati._

 _Terakhir matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang selalu menghibur dirinya, Taufan._

 _Taufan tiada hentinya bercerita pada Gempa, sesekali Ia akan tertawa sendiri dengan cerita dirinya di sekolah, lalu raut wajahnya akan berganti-ganti pertama raut wajahnya akan senang dan bersemangat tak lama berubah menjadi kecewa dan kesal, lalu berubah lagi dengan ceria._

 _Benar kata Gempa bukan ceritanya yang menarik namun raut wajahnya lah yang begitu menarik dan lucu, lalu bagaimana jika raut wajah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal dan terkejut dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi kecewa ?._

 _Hanna pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu, Ia tahu jika sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan mengerti, walaupun Ia belum tahu pasti jika akan seperti itu._

" _Gomennasai ( Maaf ) " akhinya kata itu keluar dari mulut Hanna yang bergetar._

 _Mereka bertiga pun terdiam lalu menatap Hanna dengan bingung, bagaimana tidak ?, tubuh Hanna bergetar dari atas kepalanya hingga bawah dan matanya berkaca-kaca dan mereka bertiga tahu jika Hanna sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan terlihat di hadapan mereka bertiga._

" _Ada apa ? " Tanya Halilintar dengan menyerit bingung._

" _Gomennasai, aku harus pergi ( Maaf ) " jawab Hanna mengulang perkataanya._

 _Mereka bertiga pun terkejut, mengapa Hanna harus meminta maaf jika ingin pergi, memangnya Hanna ingin pergi ke mana ?,Hanna pun menatap mereka satu persatu._

" _Oka-sama dan Otou-san, memintaku untuk pamit pada kalian " sambung Hanna dengan suara tercekat._

 _Mereka pun hanya saling pandang, masih bingung dengan apa yang di katakan oleh gadis kecil di hadapannya, Hanna pun mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali, dan kembali memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum, dalam arti memberitahukan mereka untuk tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan dan tidak ada maslah._

" _aku akan pergi ke inggris " jawab Hanna memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan pada mereka berdua, dan sepertinya Hanna harus menunggu mereka untuk memproses perkataannnya._

 _15 %_

 _35 %_

 _65 %_

 _75 %_

 _80 %_

 _85 %_

 _95 %_

 _99 %_

 _100 %_

' _Loading complete '_

 _Pertama Halilintar terkejut lalu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya kembali dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum walaupun senyumannya menyimpan kesedihan._

" _Jika itu keputusanmu, aku tidak keberatan " jawab Halilintar tenang dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya._

 _Hanna pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata Halilintar dapat menerimannya dengan lapang dada dan tidak ada raut wajah kecewa dan marah sekali pun, namun Ia tetap tahu jika Halilintar menyimpan rasa kecewa padanya, tapi tidak di tunjukkan di hadapannya._

 _Kini pandangannya teralih pada Gempa yang memasang wajah terkejut dan itu membuat dirinya hanya terdiam, Gempa pun kembali memasang wajahnya dengan senyuman yang lembut._

" _Aku sependapat dengan Hali nii-chan, jika itu memang keputusanmu aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu " jawab Gempa pasrah, Ia tidak dapat memaksa Hanna untuk tidak pergi._

 _Dan saat ini Ia hanya dapat memberikan dukungan dan semangat untuk sahabatnya tersebut._

 _Hanna pun tersenyum melihat sikap Gempa yang dewasa, dan selalu berfikir positif, baru sja dirinya ingin mendengar jawaban Taufan, suara isak tangis seseorang pun terdengar.._

" _Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. "_

 _Hanna pun menyerit bingung baru kali ini dirinya melihat Taufan menangis, walaupun Taufan sering sekali bertengkar dengan Halilintar tapi Taufan tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, kini Hanna benar-benar merasa bersalah pada dirinya karna membuat sahabatnya itu menangis._

" _Taufan " panggil Hanna pelan, namun tidak di jawab oleh Taufan._

' _Hening '_

 _Taufan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya, namun terlihat jelas jika air matanya terus berjatuhan, Gempa pun menepuk pelan punggung Taufan yang bergetar, namun tidak di jawab oleh Taufan membuat mereka yang ada di sana semakin bingung._

" _Taufan " panggil Hanna kembali._

 _Taufan pun mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat jelas jika Taufan sedang menangis, terisak dan menahan emosinya._

" _Kau,, jahat " jawab Taufan dengan suara tercekat, denga air matanya yang masih berjatuhan._

" _Gomen, Taufan aku tidak bermksud.. ( Maaf ) "_

" _BAKA ! ( Bodoh ) "._

 _Belum saja Hanna ingin meyelesaikan perkataanya namun sudah di bentak oleh Taufan, dan hendak ingin pergi dari tempat itu, Hanna pun hanya terdiam tidak membalas masih mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Taufan padanya, baru kali ini Ia mendapat bentakan dari Taufan, hei,, ayolah biasanya Taufan yang ada di hadapannya selalu ceria, bersemangat, hiperaktif selalu memberinya dukungan dan semangat dan tidak pernah dirinya di bentak oleh Taufan dan baru kali ini dirinya melihat Taufan yang begitu marah pada dirinya._

 _Hanna pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, Ia hampir saja tidak mengenali seseorang yang menggunakan topi ke samping di hadapannya, walaupun begitu dirinya tetap memaksa untuk tersenyum._

' _Hanna mengerti kenapa Taufan-kun sangat marah pada Hanna ' Gumam Hanna dalam hati sambil tersenyum meghadapi Taufan yang sedang di penuhi emosi._

 _Tanpa disadari Taufan malah langsung lari meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang terpaku dan terdiam, menatap Taufan bingung lalu hanya saling pandang._

" _Gempa, tolong jaga kameraku !, aku ingin mengejar Taufan ! " pinta Hanna sambil tersenyum tanpa persetujuan Gempa, Hanna langsung memberikan kamera itu, dan langsung berlari mengejar Taufan yang masih berlari dan menangis._

" _Cih, merepotkan " gerutuh Halilintar yang langsung berlari mengejar mereka berdua._

" _Hali nii-chan, chotto matte ! ( tunggu sebentar ! ) " teriak Gempa, namun sayang teriakannya itu tidak di pedulikan oleh Halilintar._

 _Gempa pun memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka bertiga._

 _Padahal baru saja hari itu di penuhi dengan canda dan tawa mereka, namun di gantikan dengan keterkejutan mereka, awalnya Hanna tidak ingin berpamitan pada mereka ber-Tiga namun jika dirinya yang pergi begitu saja itu malah akan membuat dirinya semakin bersalah._

 _Angin berhembus dengan pelan menerbangkan daun-daun itu perlahan, tiada lelah Hanna untuk mengejar Taufan yang sedang berlari tanpa arah, bagaimana pun Ia berfikir jika itu salahnya, yang membuat Taufan menangis, berlari begitu saja tanpa arah, sesekali Hanna berteriak memanggil Taufan namun tidak ada jawaban, dan betapa dirinya terkejut ketika mendapati Taufan yang sedang mendekati jalan raya._

 _Awalnya lampu lalu lintas tersebut berwarna merah, Hanna pun bernafas lega, namun kelegaannya itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika mendapati lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi warna hijau dengan cepat._

" _TAUFAN ! " teriak Hanna dengan cepat berlari mendorong Taufan ke tepi jalan raya, namun ketika dirinya ingin berlari ke tepi jalan raya sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju dirinya._

" _Tin.. Tin.. Tin.. "_

 _Kedua mata Hanna membulat sempurna, melihat sebuah truk besar yang sebentar lagi mendekati dirinya, Ia ingin sekali menghindar namun sayang saat selangkah Ia ingin berlari ke tepi jalan…_

' _Hening '_

 _Waktu seperti berhenti begitu saja, Hanna tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dirinya hanya dapat terpaku sambil melihat truk yang menuju dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan saat Halilintar ingin menolongnya…_

 _Terlambat, Halilintar yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung membeku di tempat tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Halilintar ingin sekali berlari menolong gadis kecil tersebut dengan wajah terkejut dan kepanikan namun sayang, tubuhnya enggan untuk di gerakkan jadi dirinya hanya dapat terdiam di tempat._

" _Hanna " panggil Gempa tidak percaya melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Waktu bagai berjalan begitu lambat sama seperti kejadian tersebut, angin pun seketika berubah menjadi sangat kencang, daun-daun pun berterbangan tanpa arah, atmosfer terasa begitu sangat dekat, nafas mereka masih tercekat dan masih tidak percaya apa yang sedang di lihatnya sekarang._

 _Tubuh gadis kecil itu terlempar sangat jauh dari tempat kejadian._

 _Tubuh gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang terus mengalir._

 _Semua orang pun langsung mengerubungi tubuh gadis kecil tersebut dan berbisik-bisik, truk tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan raya, Taufan pun merintih kesakitan saat sadar jika dirinya di dorong dengan sangat kuat oleh seseorang._

" _Aw,, Ittai ( Sakit ) " gerutuhnya sambil membersihkan lengan bajunya._

 _Matanya pun langsung melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik sesuatu, Taufan pun menatap heran lalu akhirnya menuju tempat tersebut, ketika dirinya sampai di tempat tersebut yang pertama Ia lihat adalah kedua kakaknya yang sedang terduduk lemas di atas tanah dengan air mata yang sudah berjatuhan, dan itu membuat dirinya tambah menyerit bingung._

" _Hali nii-chan, Gempa " panggil Taufan pelan._

' _Hening '_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua kakaknya, akhirnya Taufan pun melihat apa yang sedang di lihat oleh kedua kakaknya tersebut._

 _Seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terluka dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya dengan perlahan, Taufan pun membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang Ia kenal dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang tertutup, dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan dirinya masih belum percaya kalau itu adalah sahabatnya yang baru saja mengejar dirinya._

" _Hanna " panggil Taufan pelan sambil jatuh terduduk di samping kedua kakaknya._

 _Taufan hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, akibat ulahnya Hanna tertabrak._

" _ngiu.. ngiu.. ngiu .. "_

 _Tak lama ambulan pun datang menuju tempat kejadian, dengan perlahan para medis kesehatan membawa tubuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam ambulan dengan perlahan, dan para medis kesehatan itu meminta para Boboiboy bersaudara untuk ikut ke rumah sakit._

-End flash back-

Gempa pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan, lalu mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dan kembali membuka kedua matanya yang menunjukkan iris goldnya.

Malam sudah larut namun kedua matanya tidak ingin tertidur, akhirnya Gempa hanya melihat bintang-bintang yang terdapat di langit bersinar dengan indah dan menikmati angin yang meniup rambutnya perlahan.

Setelah Gempa merasakan matanya mulai lelah, Ia pun memutuskan untuk tertidur, Gempa pun menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya tertidur, buktinya dirinya sudah terbawa oleh alam mimpi.

-Ke esokkan harinya-

" AAAAA..! "

Yaya pun langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan kembali melihat sekitar kamarnya.

' Siapa yang berteriak ? ' Tanya Yaya dalam hati.

Kali ini bukanlah Yaya yang berteriak, melainkan suara teriakan itu berasal dari rumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Yaya pun dengan cepat turun ke bawah untuk shalat subuh.

-Rumah Boboiboy bersaudara-

" AAAAAA..! "

Gempa pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia sudah tahu suara teriakan itu berasal dari mana, siapa lagi jika bukan Taufan dan Halilintar.

" Taufan nii-chan menjahili Hali nii-chan kembali ? " Tanya Air dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Gempa pun mengengguk lalu tertawa pelan.

' Gubrak.. '

Gempa dan Air pun menatap kamar Halilintar dengan bingung.

" Aku tidak yakin jika mereka akan keluar dengan selamat kali ini " gumam Gempa sambil memberikan pendapatnya pada Air.

Air pun mengangguk setuju.

-Rumah Yaya-

Setelah selesai shalat Yaya pun mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

Ia pun menatap pantulan dirinya yang terdapat dalam cermin, sesekali merapihkan kerudung dan seragamnya setelah semua sudah rapih, dirinya pun akan tersenyum puas.

" Ok, all ready ( Semua siap ) " gumam Yaya dengan semangat.

Yaya pun melangkahkan dirinya menuju meja, mengambil tasnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria menuju dapur.

" Good morning ( Selamat pagi ) " sapa Yaya dengan ceria.

Sang Ibu pun tersenyum lembut pada Yaya.

" Kau harus bisa membiasakan dirimu Yaya " jawab sang Ibu yang masih menata makanan.

Yaya pun menjawab dengan tertawa pelan.

" Ohayou Gozaimasu, Oka-sama ( Selamat pagi, Ibu ) " sapa Yaya dengan cepat.

" Ohayou, Yaya ( Selamat pagi ) " jawab sang Ibu dengan tersenyum lembut pada Yaya.

Yaya pun menduduki salah satu bangku di sana, dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

' Hening '

" Hm, Oka-sama " Yaya pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Teriakan tadi pagi.. " Ia pun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Namun sang Ibu malah tertawa pelan melihat sang anak yang bingung dengan teriakan tadi pagi.

" Kau akan terbiasa, Yaya " jawab sang Ibu sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaruh piring kotor.

Yaya masih tidak mengerti akan jawaban sang Ibu, namun Yaya hanya merespon dengan mengangguk lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya, sang Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya walaupun terasa sakit melihat anaknya yang sekarang, yang sulit untuk mengingat semua masa lalunya, sang Ibu pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kini dirinya merasa bersalah andaikan saja waktu dapat di putar kembali pasti dirinya tidak akan memaksa anaknya untuk ikut pindah ke Inggris dan pasti anaknya tidak akan kehilangan semua ingatan masa lalunya seperti sekarang.

Namun bagaimana pun juga waktu tidak dapat berputar kembali, dan seperti sebuah pribahasa ' Nasi sudah menjadi bubur ' penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, di mana ketika kita sudah melakukan kesalahan lalu mengakibatkan kefatalan penyesalan itu baru akan datang, walaupun begitu masih banyak orang yang menginginkan penyesalan datang pertama, padahal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

" Oka-sama, Ada apa ? " Tanya Yaya dengan bingung ketika mendapati sang Ibu yang sedang menatap dirinya.

Sang Ibu pun tersadar lalu tersenyum dan mencari alasan yang tepat.

" Bukan kah sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah ? " Tanya sang Ibu yang telah mendapatkan alasan.

" Hm,, " Yaya pun memasang pose berfikir.

" Iie, Yaya tidak ingin terlambat ( Tidak ) " jawab Yaya dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

" Baiklah, ingat ! jangan lupa mengunci pintu ! " perintah sang Ibu dengan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu pergi, pintu pun tertutup.

Yaya pun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaruh piring kotor dan mencucinya, setelah di cuci semua Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruamah dan memakai sepatu sebelum mengunci pintu, Yaya pun melirik jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingakar manis di tangan kanannya.

' 06.25 '

Yaya pun kembali tersenyum ' Aku masih mepunyai banyak waktu ' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Lalu mengunci pintu dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dan terakhir mengunci pintu pagarnya sebelum Ia benar-benar berangkat ke sekolah.

Yaya pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan sambil menikmati udara pagi, senyumannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, sesekali dirinya memerhatikan burung-burung yang sedang berterbangan lalu kembali ke pohon, dan kembali menikmati kicauan burung yang menurutnya seperti sebuah alunan lagu yang indah.

Matahari masih belum munjukkan cahayanya, dan langit masih berwarna ungu bercampur biru muda, angin berhembus dengan lembut, dan masih menerbangkan daun-daun dan kelopak bunga sakura yang masih tertinggal di pohon.

-Rumah Boboiboy bersaudara-

" Taufan nii-chan " panggil Gempa dari depan rumah.

" Ha I, Gempa ( Iya ) " jawab Taufan dengan cepat.

Gempa pun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali menatap langit.

" Aku duluan " ujar Halilintar sambil melewati Gempa.

" Eh, Kenapa ? " Tanya Gempa dengan bingung.

" Aku tidak ingin terlambat karna si bodoh itu "

Gempa pun hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti, Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tak lama Halilintar pergi, Taufan pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa dengan roti di mulutnya.

" Taufan nii-chan, kau lambat " gerutuh Gempa sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya bersama Api dan Air.

Taufan pun langsung menghabiskan rotinya dan mengeluarkan skate boardnya, dan mengunci pintu pagar.

" Taufan nii-chan, kau siap ? " Tantang Api dengan semangat.

" Dalam hitungan ke-Tiga kita mulai " jawab Taufan dengan bersiap-siap.

" 1.. 2.. 3 ! "

Mereka pun langsung berlomba menuju sekolah, sedangkan Gempa dan Air hanya menatap bingung dua orang tersebut.

" Cih, sudah di tungguin, tapi ninggalin " geruruh Air kesal sambil meaniki sepedanya.

" Sudah lah, lebih baik kita berangkat " ajak Gempa sambil terkekeh pelan lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan diikuti oleh Air.

-Skip time-

Yaya pun menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkiran khusus sepeda, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan semangat.

" Hahahahaha, Watashi wa kachimasu ( Aku menang ) " teriak Taufan senang.

" Aku biarkan kali ini kau menang Taufan nii-chan, lain kali aku yang akan menang " jawab Api sambil menaruh sepedanya.

" Wah, benarkah ?, aku tidak sabar menunggu " sindir Taufan lalu berlari menuju kelas.

" TAUFAN NII-CHAN " teriak Api kesal dengan emosi yang siap meledak.

Gempa pun datang bersamaan dengan Air, lalu menaruh sepedanya di samping sepeda Api.

" Kau sudah sampai ? " Tanya Gempa sambil mentap Api yang sedang cemberut.

" Sudah "

" Eh, bukannya Taufan nii-chan bersamamu ? " Tanya Gempa lagi.

" Dia ke kelas "

Gempa pun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pundak adiknya tersebut.

" Lebih baik kita ke kelas juga " ajak Gempa.

Api pun mengengguk lalu mengikuti Air dan Gempa dari belakang.

Sekolah pun mulai ramai dan ada banyak murid yang baru berdatangan, matahari pun menunjukkan cahayanya dengan indah dan terang, tapi koridor kelas masih di penuhi oleh semua murid terutama murid perempuan di sana, dan koridor kelas itu akan menjadi berisik dan ramai saat pangeran sekolah itu datang. Dan siapa lagi jika pangeran sekolah itu bukan Halilintar.

Dan saat Halilintar melewati koridor kelas tersebut…

" KYAAAAAA "

" Hei, hei, hei, bukankah itu Halilintar ? "

" Iya benar, dia keren sekali ! "

" HALILINTAR "

" KYAAAAAA, HALILINTAR ! "

" Hei, hei, kau lihat tadi Halilintar melirikku "

" Tidak, Halilintar melirikku "

" Wah,, Halilintar senpai "

Halilintar hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, semua teriakan itu membuatnya pusing di pagi hari, belum lagi kartu-kartu ucapan dan hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya, tapi siapa sangka ?, itulah yang di tunggu oleh Taufan dan Api karna Halilintar akan memberikannya percuma pada mereka, dan Halilintar bersyukur saat memasuki kelas, seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang , dan dirinya juga bersyukur karna Kelasnya kedap suara, sehingga semua teriakan dari luar kelasnya tidak terdengar oleh dirinya.

" Ohayou, Halilintar " sapa Yaya dengan ceria, di tengah-tengah berbincang dengan Ying.

" Hn "

Yaya pun tersenyum dengan jawaban Halilintar, padahal baru dua hari dirinya bertemu dengan Halilintar tapi Yaya merasa jika Dia sudah hafal dengan semua sikap Halilintar, dan mungkin ingatan Yaya akan terkumpul kembali seiring berjalannya waktu.

' Kring.. krng.. kring.. '

Semua murid pun langsung memasuki kelas dengan cepat, bagaimana tidak ?, jika mereka tidak memasuki kelas dengan cepat maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan seorang guru yang selalu membawa tongkat kayu, guru tersebut adalah guru kedisiplinan di sekolah tersebut, plus guru yang di takuti oleh semua siswa di sekolah tersebut, ( terkecuali Halilintar ).

Yaya pun bernafas lega karna pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris, pelajaran kesukaannya, Yaya pun melirik ke sebelah kirinya, Halilintar sedang mendengus kesal saat mengetahui jika pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris, sebenarnya bukan masalah untuk Halilintar tapi bagaimana pun juga untuknya Bahasa inggris itu adalah pelajaran yang memusingkan, terutama untuk pengucapannya yang harus mengikuti ' Grammar '.

Taufan pun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, bisa di bilang bahasa inggrisnya sangat buruk, mungkin karna itulah dirinya membenci pelajaran bahasa inggris, Taufan pun hanya memainkan pulpennya malas, dan kini Ia berharap jika waktu dapat berjalan dengan cepat agar dirinya tidak terlalu lama berkutik dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris, dan sepertinya harapannya belum di kabulkan buktinya, waktu berjalan dengan normal.

" Good morning everyone ( Selamat pagi semua ) " salam guru tersebut saat memasuki kelas.

" Good morning mrs " jawab semua murid di dalam kelas.

" Okay, please open your book pages 13 ! ( Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 13 ) " perintah sang guru, lalu menuliskan kosa kata di papan tulis.

Semua murid pun mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka buku masing-masing.

-kelas 2B-

" Baiklah, silahkan pakai jas lab kalian ! dan bawa alat tulis kalian ! " perintah sang guru lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid pun langsung mengangguk mengerti dan memakai jas lab merka lalu langsung menuju lab IPA, dan ingatkan Api untuk tidak membuat kekacauan kali ini di dalam lab.

" Hai Api " panggil Gopal dengan semangat sambil menuju meja Api.

" Oh, hai Gopal " jawab Api.

" Kali ini kau tidak akan menghancurkan lab lagi kan ? " Tanya Gopal dengan nada mengejek.

Dan langsung saja Gopal mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Api.

" Aku tidak menghancurkan lab !, aku hanya salah memasukan cairan " bantah Api dengan kesal lalu meninggalkan Gopal yang sendirian di kelas.

" Hei Api !, tunggu aku ! " teriak Gopal sambil mengejar Api yang sudah keluar kelas.

-Kelas 2C-

" Nah murid-murid, kumpulkan buku Pr kalian ! " perintah sang guru.

Semua murid pun langsung mengumpulkan buku Prnya dan guru mulai menilai tugas tersebut, Fang pun memasang wajah percaya diri jika kali ini dia lah yang akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, dan setelah sang guru menilai semua tugas mereka, senyuman Fang makin mengembang dan bersemangat.

" Baiklah kali ini yang mendapatkan nilai tugas tertinggi.. " sang guru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Semua murid pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan dapat menebak jika yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi antara Fang dan Gempa.

" Gempa " sambung guru dengan tersenyum.

Fang pun menatap tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, Gempa mengalahkannya ?, dan itu di dalam pelajaran yang Fang kuasai sedangkan untuk Gempa masih sulit untuk menguasai pelajaran tersebut, semua orang pun memandang Gempa dengan tersenyum, Gempa pun membalas senyum mereka lalu menuju meja guru untuk mengambil buku Prnya.

" A, Apa ? " Tanya Fang masih tidak percaya.

" Ada apa Fang ?, apa ada masalah ? " Tanya sang guru bingung melihat sikap salah satu muridnya.

" Hm, sensei, berapa nilai Gempa ?, kenapa lebih besar dari pada saya ? " Tanya Fang bingung, dengan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi.

Sang guru pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sang guru sudah tahu jika Fang akan bertanya seperti itu.

" Nilai Gempa 100 dan nilaimu 95 Fang " jawab sang guru dengan tersenyum lembut.

" Dan sepertinya kau dapat belajar bersama dengan Gempa setelah ini untuk memperbaiki nilai dan sikapmu Fang " saran sang guru yang langsung di jawab dengan tatapan malas dari Fang.

Semua murid pun tertawa mendengar sang guru berbicara seperti itu, memang sikap Fang itu selalu menatap iri seseorang jika ada yang di atasnya , Gempa pun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan sang guru, sedangkan Fang hanya menunduk malu. Air yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya bosan sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kelas jika sedang mengumpulkan tugas ataupun latihan.

Dan kelas akan kembali hening.

-Skip time-

-Kelas 2B-

' BUM.. '

Suara ledakan pun terdengar dari arah lab IPA, dan terlihat ada banyak asap yang keluar dari lab tersebut, semua murid pun langsung keluar dengan menutup hidung mereka, yup, lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan setiap kelas Api sedang menggunakan lab IPA, dan hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut, lagi-lagi Api salah memasukkan cairan yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut, memang ledakan tersebut tidak terlalu parah karna hanya sebuah suara ledakan dan asap yang berasal dari cairan tersebut.

Sang guru pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

" Api, kau salah memasukkan cairan lagi ? " Tanya sang guru dengan nada pelan.

" Gomennasai, sensei ( Maaf, guru ) " jawab Api sambil menunduk.

" Hah, baiklah saya maafkan, sebagai hukumannya pulang sekolah kamu yang bersihkan lab IPA ! " perintah sang guru.

" Sekarang kalian semua dapat kembali ke kelas ! " sang guru pun kembali memerintah yang di jawab dengan anggukan semua murid lalu kembali ke kelas.

Sedangkan sang guru kembali ke ruangannya dengan memijat keningnya pusing melihat kelakuan Api setiap sedang praktek.

Awalnya, sang guru mengira jika praktek kali ini tidak akan berakhir dengan ledakan lagi, namun saat Api menuangkan cairan terakhir, sepertinya harapan itu seperti hilang begitu saja, dan itu semua di sebabkan oleh kecerobohan dirinya yang selalu menganggap remeh akan suatu hal, sepertinya Api harus belajar mulai hari ini untuk tidak mengenggap remeh sesuatu walaupun itu sesuatu yang kecil.

-Kelas 2A-

" Well, the students create a group with your friend bench and make conversation at a place, understand? ( Baiklah, murid-murid buat kelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian lalu buatlah percakapan di sebuah tempat, mengerti ? ) " sang guru pun kembali duduk di kursi dan membereskan bukunya.

" Yes mrs ( Iya bu ) " jawab semua murid kompak.

' Kring.. ring.. kring.. '

" Well, I'll see you at the next meeting ( Baiklah, sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya ) " salam guru lalu langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid pun keluar kelas entah ada yang ke perpustakaan, ke taman belakan dan ke kantin, sedangkan Yaya memutuskan untuk di kelas bersama Ying, Yaya pun sekilas melihat Halilintar yang berjalan melewati dirinya.

' Halilintar akan pergi kemana ? ' gumam Yaya dalam hati.

Tak lama Halilintar keluar, pintu pun kembali terbuka dengan kasar, Yaya pun membulatkan matanya sempurna karna terkejut, dirinya seketika mematung tidak dapat bergerak, masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Yaya Dō shita no ( Ada apa ? ) " Tanya Ying yang menatap Yaya bingung.

Yaya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap sesuatu di pintu dengan terkejut, Ying pun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh sahabatnya, dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Yaya, sama seperti Yaya, mata Ying pun membulat sempurna.

Dan sepertinya kedua gadis tersebut memerlukan waktu untuk memproses apa yang sedang di lihatnya.

25 %

45 %

65 %

85 %

95 %

99 %

100 %

' LOADING COMPLETE '

" AAAAAAAAA ! "

 **Tbc**

HAI... * melambaikan tangan *, huft, maunya sih updatenya lagi minggu depan tapi malah sekarang hehehehe, #gubrak.

maklumlah efek bosen di rumah terus dan pusing mikirin ulangan+MOPD, chapter sekarang bagaimana menurut kalian ?.

ya kali ini aku buat sedikit panjang dari sebelumnya hohohohohoho, #erorkumat.

Api : Hiks,, kenapa aku di buat gosong ? author ?! * goyangin tubuh author *

a..duh.. pu..si..ng..A..pi.. * burung-burung menari di atas kepala author * #gubrak

Sudahlah Api memang nasibmu, jalani sajalah #dilemparpanci

Air : Abaikan saja tadi,,

Taufan : For the last.. thank you ,, and..

Hei !, tunggu kenapa kau yang mengambil alih ?.

Gempa : Review please.

Hah, sudahlah..


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAAA…"

Ok, sekarang kita lihat apa yang sedang di lihat Yaya dan Ying.

Pertama adalah seseorang dengan berwajah cemong di karnakan asap.

Ke-Dua bajunya kusut. Akibat sebuah ledakan, dan hampir hitam sempurna.

Ke-Tiga rambutnya berantakkan dan beberapa helai ke atas.

Pantas saja Yaya dan Ying berteriak, bagaimana tidak ?, seseorang berciri-ciri kan tersebut memasuki kelas dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Dō shita no ( Ada apa ? )" Tanya seseorang dari balik orang tersebut.

Yaya pun terdiam lalu saling pandang, mereka mengenal suara ini.

' Taufan ' batin mereka dalam hati.

"Dō shita no ( Ada apa ? )" Tanya Taufan lagi dengan bingung, dan tidak melihat kearah sampingnya justru menatap Yaya dan Ying dengan heran.

Yaya dan Ying pun menjawab tatapan Taufan masih dengan wajah terkejut, terkejut karna seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka dan Taufan yang datang entah dari mana.

Taufan pun melihat apa yang sedang di lihat mereka.

"HUA…!"

#GUBRAK

Ok, berbeda dengan Yaya dan Ying, Taufan langsung berteriak terkejut dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh, Taufan" panggil Yaya dan Ying bingung dan langsung menghampiri Taufan.

"Aw.., ittai ( Sakit )" gerutuh Taufan.

"Anata no meinu ! ( Kalian menyembalkan ! ) " gerutuh orang itu.

Mereka pun saling pandang, mereka mengenali suara ini.

"Api ?" Tanya Ying bingung, saat melihat iris mata yang berwarna jingga.

-Halaman belakang-

Padahal musim sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi musim dingin namun bunga-bunga dan daun-daun tersebut masih berguguran dengan perlahan mengikuti angin yang berhembus dengan perlahan, walaupun begitu halaman sekolah tetap di jaga kebersihannya, dan di bersihkan setiap pagi sebelum murid-murid datang kesekolah.

"Huh, Bunretsu ( Berat sekali )" gerutuh Gempa dengan membawa setumpuk kertas.

Gempa pun membawa tumpukkan kertas itu perlahan dan tetap menjaga keseimbangannya agar tumpukkan kertas itu tidak berjatuhan, Gempa memutuskan untuk lewat halaman belakang untuk menjauhi keramaian orang, agar tumpukkan kertas tiu tidak terjatuh entah bersenggolan atau bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dengan cara tidak sengaja maunpun dengan cara sengaja.

"Hah"

Gempa pun mendengar seseorang mendesah dengan kesal, dirinya pun langsung mencari asal suara namun 'Nihil' Gempa tidak menemukan seseorang di sana namun Gempa tetap berjalan walaupun Ia mengingat apa yang di katakan kakak ke-Duanya jika ada suara namun tidak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya mungkin itu bukan manusia melainkan adalah hantu.

Gempa pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat tingkah kakak ke-Duanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke ruang osis.

#BUGH

Gempa pun kembali melihat sekitarnya, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang memukul pohon dan menyebabkan daun-daun itu berguguran, perlahan Gempa melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang tersebut, dan langkahnya langsung berhenti ketika menemukan sosok kakaknya.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa meyakinkan.

Halilintar hanya terdiam tidak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut.

Gempa pun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa lagi dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan.

Akhirnya Halilintar pun melihat asal suara yang telah memanggilnya.

"Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Onni-chan ?" Tanya Gempa yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sang kakak.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhenti berhembus, mengakibatkan daun-daun berserakan dimana-mana, Halilintarnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu kembali menatap pohon besar di hadapannya, tidak peduli sang adik yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Gempa pun mengehmbuskan nafasnya pelan ketika mengetahui sang kakak tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan, aku harap kau tidak melukai tanganmu Onni-chan" jawab Gempa sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Hn"

Halilintar hanya menjawab dengan singkat, Gempa memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menuju ke ruang osis, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian di hadapan pohon besar yang sudah tua, dan ketika langkah Gempa sudah mulai menjauh dari tempat Halilintar dirinya terdiam lalu hanya dapat berbisik pelan.

"Semoga kau dapat melupakan dirinya, Onni-chan" bisik Gempa lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang osis

Halilintar hanya terdiam mentap pohon besar itu kosong.

Ia ingin sekali melupakan masa lalunya.

Ia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Tapi, siapa sangka ? jika semua itu tidak dapat dilakukan olehnya, justru kembali berputar didalam pikirannya tanpa perintah dari dirinya.

-Flash back-

 _"Hah" Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya kesal._

 _'Lagi-lagi Taufan menghancurkan tidurku' batin Halilinatar kesal sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi._

 _Ketika Taufan membangunkannya dengan cara memasukkan saus sambal kedalam mulutnya entah berapa banyak yang telah dimasukkan oleh Taufan sehingga membuat Halilintar langsung terbangun dan berlari ke dapur tidak mempedulikan tawa Taufan, dan jangan tanyakan setelah itu Taufan mendapatkan balasan dari Halilintar, sebuah tendangan yang cukup membuat Taufan menahan sakit walaupun Halilintar tau itu tidak akan membuat Taufan kapok untuk menjahili dirinya._

 _"Hah" lagi-lagi dia mendesah sambil menendang apapun yang ada di hadapan kakinya._

 _Hingga sampai di sebuah kursi panjang dan duduk dengan menatap kosong sekitarnya, untuknya tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat saat ini, walaupun pemandangan yang cukup indah tapi mengingat semua itu dikacaukan oleh Taufan dia kembali mengehmbuskan nafasnya kesal._

 _"Hai Hali " sapa Hanna dengan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Halilintar tidak menjawab, dan tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, Hanna pun tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Halilintar._

 _"Ku harap tidak ada tanaman yang layu dengan tatapan dinginmu itu Hali" gumam Hanna sambil menatap daun dan kelopak bunga yang sedang berguguran._

 _"Tidak akan" jawab Hali pelan sambil menatap daun-daun mulai berguguran._

 _"Sore wa hontōdesu ?(Benarkah ?)" Tanya Hanna mencoba merubah suasana._

 _Halilintar pun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal._

 _"Lihatlah Hali, daun-daunnya kembali berguguran" sambung Hanna sambil menunjuk daun-daun yang berguguran mengikuti angin yang berhembus._

 _"Hei !, mereka berguguran karna telah memasuki musim gugur !, bukan karna aku menatap dingin ! " jawab Halilintar dengan kesal dan akhirnya menatap Hanna._

 _"Hahahahaha, kamu lucu Halilintar" gumam Hanna sambil tersenyum dan menatap Halilintar._

 _Ruby bertemu pink cerah_

 _Angin berhembus dengan perlahan mengggugurkan daun-daun dan kelopak bunga, berterbangan dengan perlahan mengikuti kemana angin itu akan berhembus, waktu serasa berjalan sangat lambat bagi mereka pun kembali menatap daun-daun itu dengan tersenyum._

 _"Aku tahu !, aku punya obat untuk menghilangkan tatapan dinginmu itu Hali" gumam Hanna senang sambil meloncat girang dan berdiri dihadapan Halilintar._

 _"Ayo" ajak Hanna dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Halilintar tanpa persetujuan dari yang punya._

 _"Hei !" teriak Halilintar kesal tidak terima namun sayang tidak dipedulikan oleh Hanna._

 _Hanna terus menarik tangan Halilintar menuju suatu tempat, entah mengapa Halilintar tetap mengikuti langkah Hanna dan tangannya masih di genggam oleh Hanna walaupun dirinya tahu jika Ia dapat melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi sepertinya Halilintar memutuskan untuk terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Hanna, dan kali ini Ia hanya dapat mengatakan dirinya bodoh jika sudah bersama dengan sahabatnya._

 _Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan saat ini, karna setiap pagi akan diadakan bebas kendaraan untuk mengurang polusi udara, banyak yang berjualan Halilintar mengira Hanna akan mengajaknya kesalah satu pedagang itu melainkan Hanna terus berjalan mengabaikan suara-suara pedagang yang menawari dagangannya, hingga sampai di sebuah taman yang ramai oleh pengunjung, Halilintar menatap bingung seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, bingung apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan olehnya._

 _Tak lama memasuki taman akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim dan saat itu Hanna melepaskan genggamannya melainkan langsung berlari ke dalam kedai tersebut._

 _"Cih, menyebalkan" gerutuh Halilintar kesal lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia dekat kedai es krim tersebut._

 _Padahal Halilintar baru beberapa hari mengenal gadis kecil tersebut, walaupun berbeda dengan saudara-saudara lainnya yang langsung akrab dengan gadis kecil tersebut, dan baru kali ini dirinya menilai jika Hanna berbeda dengan anak yang lainnya, gadis kecil itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat untuk menghibur orang-orang disekitarnya, tanpa sadar Halilintar tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa cerianya Hanna._

 _"Halilintar" panggil Hanna dengan ceria sambil berlari kearah Halilintar._

 _Setelah sampai di hadapannya Hanna langsung tersenyum lebar dengan memberikan Halilintar es krim._

 _"Untukmu"_

 _"Aku tidak mau !" bentak Halilintar._

 _"Halilintar" panggil Hanna dengan puppy eyesnya._

 _Halilintar pun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu mengambil es krim yang telah di berikan oleh Hanna, gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang lalu duduk di samping Halilintar._

 _'Hening'_

 _Mereka memutuskan untuk terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing._

 _"Hanna, baga.. " perkataan Halilintar pun terputus saat melihat Hanna yang kini sekitar mulutnya sudah belepotan oleh es krim coklatnya._

 _"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Halilintar pun tertawa lepas sambil menatapa Hanna._

 _Hanna pun mengembungkan pipinya lalu membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor._

 _"Hahahahahaha" Halilintar terus tertawa lepas melupakan kekesalannya pada pagi ini._

 _"Berhenti tertawa Hali !" perintah Hanna kesal sambil menhentakkan kakinya kesal._

 _"Hn, baiklah, Gomennasai" pinta Halilintar yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa._

 _Hanna pun mengangguk lalu melihat jam tangannya, seketika wajahnya berubah dengan terkejut._

 _"Hm, gomennasai (Maaf)" pinta Hanna cepat sambil berdiri._

 _"Aku harus pulang, Hali sampai jumpa" ujarnya lalu langsung berlari._

 _Tanpa sadar Halilintar tersenyum tipis._

 _"Arigatou, Hanna (Terima kasih)" ucap Halilintar sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke rumahnya._

 _Dan siapa sangka, saat Halilintar sampai di rumah itu membuat Gempa dan Taufan menatap bingung kakak pertamanya, Gempa dan Taufan hanya saling pandang, lalu kembali menatap punggung kakaknya yang menuju kamar, Gempa kembali menatap Taufan._

 _"Jika kau ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Hali nii-chan, jangan Tanya padaku !" perintah Taufan lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu._

-End flash back-

Halilintar terdiam kenangan itu berputar dengan sendirinya tanpa perintah dari dirinya, Halilintar pun kembali memukul pohon di hadapannya.

#BUGH

Entah sudah berapa kali Halilintar memukul pohon tersebut tangannya pun sudah terluka, tapi terus di abaiklan olehnya.

'Kring,, kring,, kring'

Halilintar hanya menatap datar pohon di hadapannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Padahal bel sudah berbunyi namun tetap saja masih banyak murid yang terdapat di lorong kelas, banyak sekali teriakan yang memanggil Halilintar, tapi tetap saja semua itu tidak di pedulikan olehnya matanya hanya terfokuskan pada jalanan bukan teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telinga dan kepalanya sakit, dan sebuah anugrah ketika Halilintar sudah memasuki kelas, Ia tidak akan mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan tersebut.

"Hai Hali" sapa Yaya dengan semangat.

"Hn" hanya jawaban singkat yang terdengar oleh Yaya, lalu melewatinya begitu saja dan terus berjalan kea rah tempat duduk.

'Ada apa dengan Hali ?, apa aku berbuat kesalahan ?' batin Yaya dalam hati.

 **Tbc**

Huft,, akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu yang singkat * tepar * maaf ya kalau kali ini pendek * bungkukin badan * dikarnakan author yang sedang UKK dan kemarin baru selesai yay * lompat girang *, tapi gag tau kalau ada yang di remed apa enggak * pudung di pojokan *.

Halilintar : Kelamaan !, udah cepetan !.

Api : Nasibku menjadi buruk jika masuk ke dalam cerita author gaje ini * pudung di pojokan *.

Gempa : baiklah aku saja yang nutup, for the last,,

HEI !

TAUFAN : REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

'Melupakan' dan 'dilupakan' memiliki pengertian yang berbeda, terutama pada Boboiboy bersaudara.

Yang pertama melupakan kenangan masa lalunya bersama sahabat baiknya, tapi siapa sangka ?, di saat Halilintar benar-benar akan melupakan gadis tersebut kini kembali muncul di hadapan Halilintar, semua bagaikan replika yang berasal dari masa lalu bagi mereka, seperti waktu yang terulang kembali dan seperti video yang berputar dengan lambat, dan itu semua membuat Halilintar semakin sulit melupakan gadis tersebut.

Yang ke-Dua 'dilupakan', pertama kali Halilintar bertemu dengan Yaya ada rasa gembira dan terkejut di hati Halilintar tersendiri, semua itu langsung berubah saat gadis itu tidak mengenal Halilintar, bagaikan sebuah pisau yang menusuk hati Halilintar, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan jika Yaya itu bukan Hanna, tapi hanya sebagai replika dari sahabatnya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Yaya sama sekali tidak mengerti Halilintar selalu menghindar darinya dari awal pertemuan mereka, Yaya pernah sekali ingin bertanya pada Halilintar tapi pemuda itu terus menghindar dan menatapnya dingin membuat Yaya kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Halilintar menopang dagunya malas dan menatap kosong kearah papan tulis sesekali Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran.

'Ada apa dengan Hali ?, apa aku berbuat kesalahan ?' batin Yaya dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya berpikiran tersebut, Halilintar yang menyadari di tatap seseorang hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Berhenti menatapku !" Bentak sekaligus perintah Halilintar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

Yaya pun terkejut dan langsung menatap papan tulis.

"Gomennasai" pinta Yaya berkata pelan.

Dan sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh Halilintar.

Dan baru pertama kali ini Yaya tidak fokus dalam pelajaran, semua yang di ucapakan oleh sang guru tidak didengarkan olehnya, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, Yaya pun menggeleng cepat lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Fokus, fokus Yaya" batinnya kesal.

Taufan yang awalnya malas dan mulai bosan dengan pelajaran di dalam kelas terutama pada pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya, terkekeh pelan saat melihat Yaya, dan dirinya tidak akan tertawa lepas mengingat kini sang guru yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid.

Sang guru tetap sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis, dan terlihat murid-murid memerhatikannya dengan baik walaupun sesekali mereka terkadang menguap dan bersender pada kursi menandakan jika pelajaran tersebut membosankan, dan itu semua mereka lakukan jika sang guru sedang melihat buku atau papan tulis.

-Kelas 2B-

Berbeda dengan kelas 2A yang begitu menegangkan kini ke kelas yang penuh ramai oleh teriakan dan canda tawa dari murid, dan kelas mereka yang sangat berantakan gumpalan kertas berserakan dan bungkus makanan dimana-mana.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan menunjukkan seseorang yang terkenal karna kejahilannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Api, kini dirinya sudah berganti seragam dan Ia harus bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak ketua osis yang dapat di andalkan dirinya, atau mungkin Api mengembil kesempatan tersebut.

Api menatap kelasnya bingung tidak seperti biasanya ramai dan tidak ada seorang guru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hai Api" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Api pelan, sambil mengingat emosi Api yang tidak dapat dikendalikan.

"Oh, hai Gopal, mengapa kelas menjadi ramai ?, dan kenapa tidak ada guru yang masuk ? " Tanya Api sambil melihat Gopal yang hanya cengengesan.

"Kelas ramai karna guru sejarah sedang mengajar di kelas 2A, kamu tau kan kelas itu kedap suara ?" Tanya balik Gopal sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Api masih penasaran.

"hari ini sensei tidak masuk karna sakit" jawab Gopal, lalu Gopal kembali melihat Api yang kini berganti seragam.

"Kau mengganti seragam ?" Tanya Gopal dengan bingung setahunya Api tidak pernah membawa seragam cadangan, jangankan seragam buku saja jarang dia bawa.

"Hehehe, iya" jawab Api dengan tertawa pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, kamu beruntung mempunyai seorang kakak yang berstatus ketua osis" jawab Gopal dengan nada malas sambil memutar matanya bosan, sedangkan Api hanya terkekeh menjawab pernyataan Gopal.

-Kelas 2C-

Sang guru menatap satu persatu muridnya sambil tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan dalam pelajaran kimia.

Walaupun sebagian ada yang menatap horor soal-soal tersebut, dan menatap dengan terkejut bagaimana tidak ?, sang guru memberikan tugas namun tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang bertanya maupun berdiskusi, melainkan Gempa yang memasang wajah tersenyum karna kimia adalah pelajaran favoritenya, sedangkan Fang hanya menatap datar sambil mengisi soal-soal tersebut satu persatu hingga akhirnya dirinya selesai pertama.

Fang pun tersenyum menatap orang-orang sekitarnya yang masih bingung dengan soal-soal dihadapan mereka, sekilas Fang melihat Gempa yang masih mengerjakan soalnya dengan teliti.

"Lambat" gumam Fang pelan hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

Bosan menunggu ada yang mengumpulkan akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk menyerahkan pertama soal yang telah dijawab.

"Wah.." semua murid pun berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat Fang yang telah selesai pertama.

Fang pun kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tersenyum membanggakan dirinya sendiri, lalu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"Kali ini aku pasti lebih tinggi nilainya dari pada kamu Gempa" bisik Fang sambil duduk di kursinya.

Air yang melihat tingkah Fang hanya memutar matanya malas, lalu kembali melihat soal-soal yang telah dijawab dirinya, sebenarnya Air sudah selesai tapi dirinya malas untuk maju kedepan hanya untuk memberikan jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut.

Gempa pun kembali memeriksa jawabannya, berbeda dengan halnya Air yang malas untuk maju melainkan Gempa yang mengingat perkataan kakak pertamanya jika jangan terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan soal.

'Kring.. kring.. kring'

Semua murid pun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, melainkan Fang yang sudah tidak sabar akan diberitahu siapa nilai tertinggi kali ini, dengan berat mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju kedepan dan meyerahkan hasil jawaban mereka.

"Baiklah, nilai kalian akan dipajang di papan mading". Ucap sang guru sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid pun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega walaupun sebagian masih takut jika nilai mereka akan di pajang bagaimana jika nilainya tidak memuaskan ?, sementara yang lain sedang memikirkan sebuah nilai melainkan seorang Fang yang kesal karna tidak di beritahukan nilainya sekarang dan dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya.

-Kelas 2A-

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran kita, ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya sang guru setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar materi hari ini.

Semua murid pun menggeleng.

"Mā, watashi wa tsugi no kaigi de o ai shimashou (Baiklah, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya)" salam guru lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Ketika sang guru sudah cukup jauh dari kelas 2A semua murid pun berteriak senang dan bernafas lega, dan dengan cepat berhamburan untuk keluar kelas, sebenarnya Yaya masih bingung mengapa semua orang mengatakan jika guru tersebut adalah guru yang paling ditakuti oleh semua murid, bukankah guru itu tidak menakutkan ?, oh baiklah, mungkin dikarnakan Yaya belum tahu, bagaimana sikap sang guru jika sedang marah.

"Yaya, Watashitachiha-ka ni ikou (ayo kita pulang)" ajak Ying dengan memberikan senyumannya yang lebar .

"Kau tahu Ying, mulutmu akan robek jika tersenyum terlalu lebar" gumam Taufan dari belakang Ying.

Ying yang sudah tahu suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang terkenal jahilnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ying pun langsung menjitak kepala Taufan dengan kuat.

"Aw,,itaai (Sakit)" gerutuh Taufan kesal, sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Yaya pun tertawa melihat tingkah ke-Dua temannya.

"Eh, Hali nii-chan tidak pulang bersama kami ?" Tanya Taufan pada Halilintar yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

Yaya pun melihat Halilintar bingung, karna sejak pertama kali bertemu, Halilintar…

"Iie (Tidak)" jawab Halilintar singkat lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

..Menghindarinya.

Yaya hanya terdiam dan menatap ke dalam tasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Mengapa Halilintar menghindar dariku?, apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan ?, tapi jika iya mengapa Halilintar tidak mengatakannya padaku ?' batin Yaya bingung dan mulai tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Halilintar.

Ia hanya ingin memiliki teman bukan musuh ?, namun tingkah Halilintar pada dirinya membuat Yaya merasa bersalah.

-Depan kelas-

Halilintar bersender pada dinding depan kelas, menunduk dalam diam dan menatap lantai namun pikirannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Untuknya, pertama kali bertemu dengan Yaya adalah seperti waktu yang di putar kembali, dimana dirinya hanya merasa bosan pada hidup karna orang tuanya selalu berkerja dan berkerja hingga datang seorang gadis kecil yang dapat membuat semuanya berubah, namun kepergian gadis kecil itu membuat dirinya kembali pada kesedihan lagi.

Melupakan adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan, melupakan seseorang yang sudah membuat dirinya bersemangat kembali untuk menjalani hidup dan mengembalikan senyumanya yang hampir hilang, dan masa lalunya hampir sempurna sebelum gadis kecil itu menghilang dari kehidupannya dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa izin darinya.

Dan saat dirinya akan melupakan sosok gadis tersebut, sosok itu kembali datang dengan tiba-tiba, sosok yang benar-benar sama dengan sosok gadis kecil yang telah mengubah dirinya, seperti sebuah replika yang sempurna, dan itu membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melupakan sosok yang ingin dilupakan oleh Halilintar.

Bukankah kini seharusnya dirinya merasa senang ?, karna gadis kecil tersebut datang kembali, tapi justru sebaliknya Halilintar merasakan kalau semua ini menyakitkan.

Tak lama sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya perlahan, takut jika berbuat kesalahan, Halilintar pun melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hali nii-chan, Dō shita no (Ada apa ?)" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut pada sang kakak.

Halilintar hanya menggeleng lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, Gempa yang merasa bingung dengan sikap kakak pertamanya, berniat ingin bertemu dengan kakak ke-Duanya yang masih berada di dalam kelas, untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Gempa sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas lalu menuju Taufan.

Dan seketika Gempa langsung terdiam mematung di tempat, saat melihat Yaya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gempa hanya terdiam menatap bingung dan terkejut dan sekarang dirinya bingung apa yang sedang di rasakannya saat bertemu sosok di hadapannya, senang, terkejut dan sedih di campur menjadi satu, waktu serasa berhenti begitu saja dan atmosfer serasa begitu sangat dekat.

Dan entah apa yang Gempa pikirkan sekarang yang utama adalah dirinya sangat senang dan bersyukur dapat bertemu lagi dengan sosok seseorang yang telah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, ingin sekali dirinya bergerak dan memeluk tubuh gadis di hadapannya sahabat lamanya dan juga orang yang berharga baginya,namun kini Gempa hanya tersenyum menatap sosok di hapannya.

"Gempa" panggil Taufan bingung.

"Gempa, kenalkan ini Yaya, dan Yaya kenalkan dia Gempa saudara kembaranku" gumam Taufan sambil memperkenalkan Yaya ke Gempa begitu pun sebaliknya.

#DUAR

Seketika senyuman yang terukir di wajah Gempa menghilang begitu saja, dan ekspresi bahagia itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kecewa saat mendengar Taufan memperkenalkan sosok di hadapannya, bukan Hanna melainkan Yaya, berarti secara tidak langsung bukan sahabatnya yang Ia tunggu selama ini, namun mengapa sangat sama ?.

Gempa memaksa untuk tersenyum kembali lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, Yaya pun membalas Gempa dengan tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangannya.

"Gempa"

"Yaya"

Entah apa yang membuat Gempa terhipnotis dengan senyuman Yaya, dengan cepat Gempa menggeleng lalu melepaskan tangannya walaupun sebenarnya Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan Gempa mulai berfikir jika Yaya dan Hanna itu mempunyai suatu hubungan sehingga Gempa tidak dapat membedakan mana Hanna dan Yaya, saat ini Gempa dapat membedakan mereka karna Yaya menggunakan hijab.

"Hei ayo kita pulang" ajak Taufan memecahkan kecanggungan pada Gempa.

Semua pun mengangguk setuju lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas dan berjalan pulang, Gempa hanya terdiam selama berjalan pulang namun matanya tidak berhenti menatap Yaya dari depan yang kini dihadapannya Gempa memang sengaja untuk jalan di belakang mereka, dan memberikan alasan jika dirinya terlalu lelah untuk jalan terburu-buru, dengan begini Gempa dapat memperhatikan Yaya dalam-dalam.

'Replika?' batin Gempa bingung.

Gempa pun kembali berpikir lagi walaupun di pikir dengan logika memang benar seperti sebuah replika yang nyata dan sempurna, namun bagaimana mungkin bisa ?, Hanna tidak pernah bercerita jika Ia memiliki sebuah kembaran kecuali Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Daunnya sudah gugur semua ya ?" Tanya Yaya polos sambil memerhatikan pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan.

#DEG

Gempa hanya terdiam sambil melihat tingkah dan gerak-gerik Yaya dari belakang, padahal hanya sebuah pertanyaan ?, namun mengapa dirinya seperti mengingat sesuatu ?.

-Flash back-

 _"Daunnya sudah gugur semua ya ?" Tanya Hanna polos sambil memerhatikan pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan._

 _Namun, masih saja ada beberapa daun yang berterbangan dengan perlahan mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup, menerbangkan semua daun-daun dan kelopak bunga._

 _"Baka" jawab Halilintar singkat sambil melanjutkan jalannya._

 _"Eh.." Hanna menatap bingung dari belakang punggung Halilintar._

 _"Tentu Yaya" jawab Gempa pelan dari belakang Hanna sambil tersenyum._

 _"Kenapa ?" Tanya Hanna polos._

 _"Karna musim akan berganti" jawab Halilintar yang kini mulai bersuara, dan berhenti denga tiba-tiba, Hanna yang tidak tahu Halilintar akan berhenti dirinya langsung menbrak belakang Halilintar._

 _"Aw,," gerutuh Hanna yang kesal karna Halilintar berhenti secara tiba-tiba._

 _"Kau tahu, musim akan berganti menjadi musim dingin" jawab Gempa yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari semuanya._

 _"Musim dingin ?, berarti kita tidak bisa bermain, karna cuaca akan dingin dan Oka-san akan melarangku" gumam Hanna sedih._

 _"Siapa bilang ?, aku akan meminta izin pada Oka-sanmu agar kita dapat bermain keluar" jawab Taufan yang langsung tersenyum lebar._

 _Hanna pun mengangguk setuju lalu mengingat musim dingin yang akan datang, tidak akan seperti tahun kemarin di mana dirinya harus di dalam rumah karna cuaca dingin dan orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, semua itu akan berubah menjadi hangat dan penuh canda tawa, Hanna pun tidak sabar untuk datangnya musim dingin._

 _"Arigatou Taufan, kita akan membuat sebuah boneka salju yang besar" gumam Hanna dengan senang sambil menggerakkan tangannya membetuk lingkaran yang besar._

 _"Ya, boneka salju yang besar dan aku yakin musim dingin ini akan berbeda" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum._

 _Hanna pun tersenyum semua akan berubah._

 _Dirinya tidak akan kesepian lagi._

 _Dirinya tidak akan sendiri lagi._

 _Dirinya tidak akan menatap iri dengan anak yang lainnya._

 _Dan musim dingin ini akan menjadi,_

 _Musim terbaiknya sepanjang tahun karna dapat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya._

 _Musim yang terindah yang pernah Ia alami._

 _Musim yang berharga dan akan diingat dan dikenang selalu._

 _"Hai Hanna kamu tahu ?, musim dingin adalah sesuatu yang paling indah" gumam Taufan sambil menggerakkan tangannya._

 _Hanna pun menggeleng cepat, tidak setuju dengan jawaban Taufan._

 _Semua pun langsung menatap Hanna dengan tatapan bingung, bukankah tadi Hanna mengatakan jika Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu musim dingin ?, tapi kini dirinya sekarang mengatakan jika musim dingin bukan sesuatu yang indah._

 _"Lalu untuk Hanna apa yang paling indah ?" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum menatap Hanna._

 _Hanna pun langsung tersenyum lebar._

 _"Hal yang paling indah adalah, dapat bertemu dengan kamu, Taufan, Hali, Api dan Air" jawab Hanna dengan tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan bersih._

 _Gempa pun tersenyum menatap Hanna, dan Halilintar tanpa sadar terseyum mendengar jawaban Hanna._

 _"Wah,,Hali nii-chan tersenyum" gumam Taufan dengan nada menyindir._

 _Halilintar yang cepat terbawa emosinya langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menjitak kepala Taufan kuat, namun sayang kali ini jitakkan itu tidak berhasil mengenai Taufan._

 _"Sore o nogasu (Tidak kena)" ledek Taufan yang membuat Halilintar terbawa emosi._

 _"TAUFAN !" teriak Halilintar kesal yang langsung mengejar Taufan yang hilang entah kemana._

 _Hanna yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya langsung tertawa lepas dengan menutup kedua matanya, sedangkan Gempa hanya dapat terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pandangannya kembali melihat Hanna yang sedang tersenyum ceria setelah tertawa._

 _'Arigatou Hanna kamu benar-benar membuat semuanya lebih berwarna' batin Gempa senang dan tersenyum lembut pada Hanna._

 _Dan semua itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan karna, tepat keesokan harinya kecelakaan itu terjadi dan tidak dapat di hindari._

 _Seketika semua harapan itu hanya menjadi debu._

 _Seketika semua harapan itu hanya menjadi khayalan belaka._

 _Seketika semua harapan itu hanya menjadi mimpi._

 _Seketika semua harapan itu hanya menjadi kenangan._

-End flash back-

"Gempa"panggil Taufan.

"GEMPA !, APAKAH KAMU MASIH DI SANA ?" teriak Taufan di telinga Gempa.

Gempa pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya sambil memegang telinganya dan berharap jika gendang telinganya tidak akan rusak akibat teriakan kakak ke-Duanya.

"Hehehe,gomennasai (Maaf) Gempa habisnya aku panggil, kamu tidak dengar" jawab Taufan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Yaya yang melihat tingkah Boboiboy bersaudara pun tertawa lepas, lalu berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Daijōbu? (Kamu tidak apa-apa ?)" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Watashi wa genkidesu (Aku tidak apa-apa)" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tak lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Aku duluan Gempa, Taufan" gumam Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Taufan yang melihat Yaya, membalas lambaian tangannya, sedangkan Gempa masih terdiam dan masih terkejut apa yang telah dilihatnya sekarang.

-Rumah Boboiboy-

"Kami pulang" salam Taufan dengan berteriak seperti biasanya lalu melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Api semangat sambil berlari ke arah Taufan.

"Hei Api" panggil Taufan tidak kalah semangat.

"Bersiap untuk pertandingan selanjutnya ?" Tanya Api semangat.

"Tentu" jawab Taufan tidak kalah semangat.

Tidak usah di tanyakan lagi jika mereka akan melakukan pertandingan apa ?, tentu saja mereka akan melanjutkan permainan Ps mereka yang tertunda tadi malam.

Air pun datang dengan wajah bingung.

"Taufan nii-chan, di mana Gempa nii-chan ?" Tanya Air bingung.

Taufan pun langsung melihat belakangnya, tidak ada Gempa di sana.

"Eh, bukannya Gempa bersamaku tadi ?" Tanya Taufan pada diri sendiri.

Air pun memutar matanya malas lalu meninggalkan Taufan dan Api di sana dengan wajah bingung.

-Depan rumah-

Gempa masih terdiam di depan rumah, terkejut karna ternyata rumah Yaya di samping rumah dirinya, mana mungkin ?, setahunya rumah itu adalah rumah Hanna, dan rumah itu tidak pernah di iklankan untuk di jual, pandangannya pun teralih pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumah yang kini Ia kenal dengan nama Yaya bukan nama sahabatnya Hanna.

Seorang wanita keluar dari mobil lalu menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut tapi dengan cepat langsung tersenyum lembut pada Gempa.

"Konnichiwa (Selama siang)" jawab Gempa salah tingkah dan langsung membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Konnichiwa (Selama siang)" salam wanita itu lalu menuju Gempa dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu Gempa, boboiboy bersaudarakan ?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gempa pun mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali melihat wanita itu dan kembali teringat jika wanita itu adalah ibu dari sahabat kecilnya 'Hanna'.

"Gomennasai (Maaf), saya baru ingat" jawab Gempa malu.

Wanita tersebut pun langsung tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Gempa ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan" pinta wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Gempa pun menatap bingung.

-Rumah Yaya-

Yaya menatap jam bingung, biasanya sang Ibu akan selalu ada di saat dirinya pulang namun kini ketika pulang Ibunya tidak ada, dan kini Yaya kembali mengingat kejadian di sekolah, dari Halilintar sampai Gempa membuat dirinya menjadi bingung, tapi dengan cepat Yaya tersenyum melihat Gempa yang menatap dirinya terkejut.

Yaya mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil tersenyum lalu kembali memasang wajahnya dengan bingung, semuanya seperti pernah terjadi, Yaya merasakan jika dirinya kenal dan dekat dengan Boboiboy bersaudara, dan semua mimpi itu selalu datang di saat dirinya tidur, dan terlebih lagi mimpi itu selalu sama, namun sayang saat dirinya ingin mengetahui siapa mereka wajah mereka samar-samar terlihat, dan saat dirinya memaksakan, Yaya akan merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya

Semua itu terjadi saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di negara Jepang, seperi sebuah video lama yang kembali berputar dengan perlahan namun juga menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan, karna Yaya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, jadi hanya samar-samar terlihat.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui ?" Tanya Yaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika iya, mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku ?" tanya Yaya lagi sambil menatap langit bingung.

"Mengapa semua yang ku lihat dalam mimpi hanya terlihat samar-samar ?"

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku ?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan ?"

"Jika iya, mengapa aku tidak mengingatnya sedikit pun ?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum lirih tak lama air matanya tanpa perintah turun begitu saja, Yaya pun memeluk kakinya.

"Aku ingin mengingat semuanya, tapi mengapa sulit ?"

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun sayang tangisnya itu tidak dapat berhenti, air matanya terus berjatuhan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sungguh aku ingin mengingat semua masa laluku" gumam Yaya sambil berharap.

-Taman-

"APA ?"

Mata Gempa membulat sempurna, lalu menatap wanita di hadapannya masih tidak percaya.

"Hanna masih hidup Gempa" kata sang Wanita lembutsambil tersenyum.

Entah apa yang di rasakan Gempa kali ini tapi dirinya benar-benar senang dan bersyukur.

Gempa percaya jika Hanna dapat di selamatkan.

Gempa percaya jika Hanna masih hidup.

Gempa percaya jika akan ada sebuah keajaiban.

Gempa percaya jika do'anya telah di kabulkan.

"Tapi.." wanita dihadapannya menggantung perkatannya lalu menatap Gempa dengan sedih.

"Hanna tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya" sambungnya sambil menunduk.

Gempa hanya tediam, menatap kosong sekitarnya, waktu terasa berhenti daun-daun berhenti berguguran.

-Flash back-

Sepasang suami istri khawatir dan cemas akan keadaan putri mereka yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan operasi, sang istri tak ada hentinya berdo'a dan berharap jika putri mereka akan selamat dan tertolong, sang suami yang melihat istrinya terus menangis, tidak tega akhirnya berhenti melangkah lalu duduk di samping sang istri.

"Berhentilah menangis !" pinta sang suami lembut sambil mengenggam tangan sang istri erat.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana jika.." perkataan sang istri berhenti tidak dapat melanjutkan.

"Berhentilah berfikir negative, putri kita pasti selamat" jawab sang suami lembut.

Singkat cerita.

Saat Hanna kecelakaan, para medis di Jepang tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu lagi untuk menolong gadis kecil tersebut, memang negara Jepang adalah negara yang di kenal dengan kecanggihan teknologinya , namun sayang semua itu seperti tidak terpakai pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil tersebut dalam keadaaan kritis dan tidak dapat sadarkan diri akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya, akhirnya pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk Hanna di bawa ke luar negri agar mendpatkan pertolongan.

Akhirnya, orang tua Hanna setuju dan membawa gadis kecil tersebut ke Inggris untuk pengobatan dan di karnakan juga pekerjaan mereka.

Setelah lama menunggu hasil operasi, sang dokter yang berasal dari Jepang keluar dengan wajah yang lega dan menunjukkan senyum puasnya, dengan cepat sepasang suami istri tersebut langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri kami ?" Tanya sang Istri cemas.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, dan Hanna dapat di selamatkan" jawab sang dokter.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut pun tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter, namun seketika ekspresi sang dokter langsung menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Bisa ikut keruangan saya sebentar ?" Tanya sang dokter, sepasang suami istri tersebut mengangguk lalu mengikuti sang dokter dari belakang.

-Ruangan dokter-

"Kalian bisa melihat ini" kata dokter sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut pun melihat isi dari dalam amplop.

"Operasinya memang berjalan lancar, tapi, benturan di kepalanya sangat kuat akibat kecelakaan tersebut dan itu mengakibatkan Hanna akan hilang ingatan" kata sang dokter menjelaskan maksud dari isi amplop tersebut.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bukankah tadi katanya operasi berjalan lancar, tapi mengapa kini di kabarkan jika putri mereka mengalami amnesia ?.

Tidak terima dengan jawaban sang dokter, dengan cepat sang suami mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter dengan kuat.

"Sabar.."perkataan sang dokter langsung berhenti.

"BAGIAMANA SAYA MAU SABAR JIKA ANAK SAYA MENGALAMI AMNESIA, PADAHAL TADI DOKTER MENGATAKAN JIKA OPERASI BERJALAN LANCAR !" bentak sang suami kesal, dan tidak dapat mengatur emosinya.

"Ku mohon berhenti !" pinta sang istri sambil menyetuh lengan sang suami.

Emosinya pun meredah saat melihat tatapan sang istri yang memohon, cengkraman kuat itu pun terlepas perlahan.

"Gomennasai (Maaf), saya terbawa emosi" gumam sang suami sambil menunduk bersalah.

"Daijobu (Tidak apa-apa), saya mengerti perasaan anda" jawab sang dokter mengerti keadaan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Satu lagi, saya ingatkan jika sebaiknya kalian menutupi dulu semua identitas Hanna agar dirinya tidak terlalu terbebani, dan jangan ceritakan dulu semua masa lalunya" pinta sang dokter sambil memegang lehernya yang memerah.

"Arigatou" jawab istri dari pasangan suami tersebut lalu keluar.

-End flash back-

Pantas Hanna tidak mengingat dirinya dan masa lalunya, Gempa mencoba tersenyum, setidaknya Hanna sudah kembali, sebuah penantiannya terjawab, walaupun tidak sesuai harapannya, Gempa tidak salah tebak ternyata benar jika Yaya itu adalah Hanna orang yang Ia tunggu selama ini.

Walaupun kenyataannya..

Hanna tidak mengingat dirinya sedikitpun akibat kecelakan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Daijobu (Tidak apa-apa), saya yakin seiring berjalannya waktu Hanna akan mengingat kembali masa lalunya" jawab Gempa pelan dengan suara tercekat lalu mulai berdiri beranjak pergi.

"Gempa"

Gempa pun menatap wanita tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Arigatou (Terima kasih), tapi sebaiknya kamu menutupi ini semua dari Hanna" pinta sang wanita.

Gempa menunduk terdiam, awalnya Gempa akan memberitahu Hanna semua masa lalunya, dan kini dirinya harus mengurungi niatnya dan mencari waktu yang tepat, demi kebaikan Hanna, Gempa pun mengangguk pelan namun tidak menjawab.

Kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

Semua harus di mulai dari awal, dan semua itu tidak dapat di hindari lagi, Gempa membuka pintu rumahnya lalu melepaskan sepatu, dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tidak peduli tatapan bingung dari Api dan Taufan.

-Kamar Yaya-

"AAAAA!"

Yaya terbangun dengan nafas tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna, sebuah mimpi, lagi-lagi Yaya bermimpi yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan semakin lama mimpi itu semakin terlihat jelas dan nyata untuk Yaya.

Yaya terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya kembali, kedua matanya dipejamkan dan dirinya menghirup nafas lalu kembali di hembuskan melalui mulut, Yaya kembali membuka kedua matanya sebuah kamar, bukan sebuah jalan raya.

'Dream' batin Yaya bingung.

Lalu kembali melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan jam 16.15.

Dengan cepat Yaya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamar mandi dan shalat ashar.

-Kamar Halilintar-

Halilintar terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong.

'Replika ?' batinnya bingung.

Hanna tidak memiliki sebuah replika Ia tahu itu, hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki replika karna dirinya memiliki saudara kembar, lalu bagaimana jika Hanna ?.

'Apa mungkin ?'

Halilintar langsung menggeleng cepat, tidak mungki Hanna, bukankah Hanna selama ini tidak ada kabar ?, mana mungkin bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar lalu tiba-tiba muncul dihapannya.

'Atau mungkin sebenarnya ..'

Lagi-lagi Halilintar menggeleng cepat, Ia sudah tidak percaya dengan keajaiban semenjak Hanna di nyatakan sulit untuk di tolong.

'Atau jangan-jangan..'

Kali ini Halilintar menggeleng cepat, dirinya tidak percaya Hantu.

Halilintar pun mengacak rambutnya yang sudak tidak menggunakan topi dengan frustasi dan kesal, lalu tangannya dijadikan bantal kembali.

'Hanna'

Halilintar langsung duduk di atas kasurnya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan saat ini?, mengapa Halilintar kembali mengingat nama itu, nama yang akan di lupakan olehnya sebelum Yaya datang dan semua kenangannya seperti video yang di putar kembali.

-Rumah Yaya-

Setelah shalat Yaya memutuskan untuk menunggu sang Ibu di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV, sebenarnya bukan nonton TV karna nyatanya Yaya hanya mengganti-ganti channel TV, sedangkan pikirannya sedang melayang tanpa arah.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Ok, tak butuh waktu lama menunggu kedatangan sang Ibu, suara ketukan pintu akhirnya terdengar, dengan cepat Yaya langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukakannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum Yaya" salam sang Ibu lembut.

"Wa'alaikumsallam, Oka-san, okaerinasai (Selamat datang)"

-Rumah Boboiboy-

"IIE…! (TIDAK !)"

Taufan hanya dapat meratapi kesedihannya saat Api memenangkan permainan.

"Lihat !, aku menang Taufan nii-chan" gumam Api dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, aku baru pemanasan Api" jawab taufan tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti !" jawab Api dengan semangat membara.

Padahal waktu sedikit lagi akan memasuki jam 19.00 yang menandakan jika waktu shalat maghrib akan habis.

Halilintar yang sedang memotong sayur terdiam lalu melihat jam dinding, yang menunjukkan jam 18.35.

Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu menuju ruang tengah, dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pisau dapur.

Dengan cepat dirinya berdiri di hadapan ke-Dua adiknya.

"Cepat shalat !" perintah Halilintar datar.

Awalnya Taufan dan Api ingin menolak namun, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka, saat melihat Halilintar membawa pisau dapur.

"Baiklah !" jawab mereka ketakutan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Halilintar yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya terdiam dan menatap bingung, tidak biasanya Taufan dan Api langsung mengikuti perkataanya, tidak mau berpikir panjang Halilintar kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membantu Gempa yang sedang memasak.

-Rumah Yaya-

Yaya memakan makanannya dalam diam, karna pikirannya masih berpikir tentang mimpi yang selama ini Ia alami, sedangkan sang Ibu terus menatap Yaya.

'Gomennasai (Maaf) Hanna'

-Rumah Boboiboy-

Setelah makan Halilintar memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan belajar.

Air menuju kamar untuk membaca novelnya kembali yang keluaran terbaru.

Gempa keluar dengan alasan untuk mencari udara.

Sedangkan Api dan Taufan…

"Yay, ayo Tufan nii-chan" teriak Api semangat.

"Ayo Api" jawab Taufan yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

Mereka pun langsung berlari menuju keruang tengah, lalu dengan cepat kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi di tunda.

-Rumah Yaya-

"Yaya bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya sang Ibu menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Sangat menyenangkan mereka baik" jawab Yaya semangat dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan kosa kata bahasa Jepangmu ?" Tanya sang Ibu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku banyak belajar dari Ying" jawab Yaya.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

Ketukan pintu pun terdengar, seketika ruangan tersebut kembali hening.

"Yaya yang akan membukakan" jawab Yaya cepat sambil memakai hijab pinkny, lalu berlari menuju pintu, dan membukanya.

Gold bertemu pink.

Gempa terpaku saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

Bukan lagi sebuah mimpi dari dirinya.

Bukan lagi sebuah khyalannya.

sosok dihadapannya adalah nyata, Gempa yang menyadari tersebut langsung tersenyum.

Yaya yang menatap Gempa bingung, melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Gempa.

Entah apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh Gempa saat ini, tapi dirinya benar-benar senang, dan tanpa sadar dirinya langsung memeluk tubuh gadis yang mengenakan hijab pink dihadapannya, tentu Yaya merasa bingung bercampur takut, melihat tingkah Gempa padanya, dan bemiat ingin memberontak.

Namun Ia kurungkan niatnya, saat dirinya merasakan tubuh Gempa tiba-tiba bergetar, dan terdengar suara seseorang menangis pelan, Yaya mengerti, jadi dirinya tidak memberontak saat Gempa memeluknya erat, dan tanpa sadar Yaya membalas pelukan Gempa.

-Kamar Halilintar-

Halilintar membuka kembali jendelanya untuk mencari udara, memang bodoh karna hari sudah malam bukan pagi, dan udara bukan terasa segar melainkan hawa dingin yang Ia rasakan, namun siapa sangka saat Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, dirinya langsung terdiam menatap Gempa sedang memeluk Yaya.

'sesak'

Halilintar bingung pada dirinya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya Ia senang akhirnya sang adik dapat terbuka dengan seseorang, namun mengapa kali ini Halilintar merasa berbeda, dan mengapa hatinya terasa sesak saat Gempa memeluk Yaya dengan erat.

Pertama kalinya seorang Halilintar merasa tidak suka dengan perbuatan gempa.

Tapi, itulah yang sekarang sedang di rasakan oleh Halilintar, Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, namun sayang tubuhnya tidak ingin di gerakkan sedikitpun.

Halilintar hanya terdiam menatap mereka berdua, entah mengapa sesaknya itu bertambah ketika Yaya membalas pelukan Gempa.

'Hanna'

 **Tbc**

Hai,,,!, semoga alur ceritanya tidak terlalu cepat.

Huft,, capek juga, *tepar* tapi tidak apalah karna aku juga tidak ada kerjaan pas pulang dari sekolah, dan sebagai refresing ku habis remedial simulasi apotek,,, aduhh pusing pala bebih..#dilemparpanci.

Dan aku juga harus menjaga agar cerita ini tidak keluar dari alurnya.

Kecepetan ya updatenya ?, tidak apalah, karna khusus untuk yang ini adalah,,

Gempa : Kata author untuk bulan Ramadhan.

Aku baru mau mengatakannya Gempa

Halilintar : Abaikan author yang gaje ini !

Dari pada Hali yang hemat kosa kata *nyindir*

Halilintar Hei !, aku bukannya hemat kosa kata tapi aku malas berbicara !.

All chara : Wahhh *mata berbinar-binar*.

Taufan : Ternyata Halilintar dapat mengeluarkan lebih dari 2 kosa kata ,, Sugoi kau author membuat Hali berkata lebih dari 2 kosa kata.

*Fight tos sama Gempa*

Halilintar : KALIAN ! *ngasih death glare*

*Kabur berdua sama Gempa*

Halilintar : KEMBALI KALIAN ! *ngejar*

Aku juga ingin mengucapkan ,,,

' _ **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa'**_

Taufan : For the last…

All chara (minus Halilintar) : Thank you and ,,,

REVIEW,, *puppy eyes* *Kabur lagi berdua Gempa* #dilemparpanci


	8. Chapter 8

'Hanna'

Udara malam terasa lebih dingin malam ini, Halilintar hanya terpaku di tempat dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sedih, terkejut, takut semuanya menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah perasaan yang sulit diartikan, bukankah Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka namun mengapa dirinya merasa tidak terima jika Gempa memeluk Yaya seperti itu ?.

'Cemburu ?'

Halilintar langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tidak mungkin dirinya jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang bari Ia kenal 2 hari yang lalu ?, lagi pula bertemu pandang dengan gadis tersebut juga tidak pernah, tidak mungkin dirinya cemburu.

Lalu mengapa Gempa dapat langsung memeluk Yaya dengan erat ?, baiklah, Halilintar akan bertanya ini pada adiknya.

'Hubungan'

Lagi-lagi Halilintar menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tidak mungkin dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yaya, Halilintar mengacak rambutnya kesal, pikirannya menjadi kacau hanya seorang gadis ?.

'Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat'

Batin Halilintar lalu menutup jendela dan pergi tidur.

-Depan rumah Yaya-

Gempa pun melepas pelukannya, lalu melihat wajah Yaya yang menatapnya bingung meminta sebuah penjelasan dari Gempa, sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum.

"Gempa" panggil Yaya bingung masih tidak percaya apa yang telah di lakukan Gempa.

Gempa pun tertawa canggung di hadapan Yaya.

"Hahaha, Gomen (Maaf) Yaya, aku sedang banyak beban, hingga lepas kendali dan memelukmu" jawab Gempa pelan.

"Never mind (Tidak apa-apa), aku hanya terkejut" jawab Yaya pelan dan bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos dari Yaya.

"Aku izin pulang, aku takut Hali nii-chan akan memarahiku jika aku tidak ada di rumah" pamit Gempa sambil tertawa pelan mengingat kakak pertamanya yang emosional.

"Baiklah" jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Konbanwa (Selamat malam) Yaya"

"Konbanwa (Selamat malam) Gempa"

Padahal Gempa sudah menghilang dari pandangannya namun, entah mengapa Yaya tidak berhenti tersenyum, awalnya Yaya sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan gempa yang menjadi lembut dalam beberapa waktu.

-Rumah Boboiboy-

"Tadaima (Aku pulang)" Gempa pun membuka sepatunya dan menaruh di dalam rak sepatu.

"Gempa nii-chan" panggil Air polos.

Gempa yang tidak tahu keberadaan adiknya,, terkejut dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"HUA !"

#GUBRAK

"Aww,, ittai (Sakit)" gerutuh Gempa sambil menutup mata lalu kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Air menatap heran kakak ke-Tiganya tersebut, bukankah dirinya hanya memanggil dan tidak berniat untuk menjahili Gempa tidak seperti Taufan dan Api, tapi mengapa kini Gempa terkejut dan terjatuh ?, Air hanya menaikkan punggungnya.

"Oh, kamu Air" jawab Gempa lalu tertawa pelan.

Gempa pun berdiri dan menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum, lembut seperti biasanya.

#Drap,,drap,,drap

Gempa dan Air pun menatap heran asal suara orang berlari, dan suara langkah kaki itu tidak hanya satu orang, lebih dari satu dan itu tidak berjalan melainkan berlari.

"Doshita no ? (Ada apa ?)" tanga Api dan Taufan bersamaan, sambil menatapa Gempa dan Air heran.

Gempa dan Air hanya menjawab dengan tatapan bingung, mungkin mereka terkejut akibat suara yang di timbulkan oleh Gempa sehingga mereka menunda permainan mereka dan berlari menuju asal suara.

"Tidak ada" jawab Gempa sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Taufan dan Api.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki pun kembali terdengar dan kini terdengar lebih tenang tidak seperti suara langkah kaki yang di timbulkan oleh Api dan Taufan, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak tertua mereka, yang berjalan santai seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam ke-Empat adiknya.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Taufan dan Api senang sambil berlari menuju arahnya dan berniat ingin memeluk kakak pertamanya tersebut.

Bagaimana pun juga Halilintar jarang berkumpul dengan mereka, jadi wajar saja jika Api dan Taufan setiap bertemu Halilintar akan berteriak layaknya fans Halilintar, lalu akan berlari untuk memeluk kakak pertamanya, dan sebelum itu terjadi Halilintar akan mengarahkankan tangan kanannya kea rah mereka berdua.

"Berhenti !" jawab Halilintar singkat dengan tatapan tajam, seketika Taufan dan Api hanya terdiam membeku, lalu menggerutuh kesal.

Halilintar hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada, sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan, lalu menatap dingin adik-adiknya.

"Pergi tidur !" perintah Halilintar sekaligus bentakkan.

Dengan seketika Taufan dan Api pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka sambil mengejek kakak pertamanya dan di jawab dengan tatapan membunuh dari Halilintar, ok Halilintar harus pintar mengontrol emosinya jika sedang berhadapan dengan Api dan Taufan.

"Oyasuminasai (Selamat tidur), Hali nii-chan" ujar Air sambil melewati Halilintar yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat.

Kini pandangan Halilintar tertuju pada Gempa yang sedang merapikan sepatu, setelah selesai Gempa melewati Halilintar begitu saja.

-Ruang tengah-

Api dan Taufan tidak lagi melanjutkan permainan mereka, karna mungkin sekarang mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur, akibat perintah Halilintar, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani melawan perintah Halilintar.

Gempa yang memandang ruang tengah menjadi berantakkan akibat ulah Taufan dan Api hanya menghembuskan nafasanya pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakak pertamanya.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan, Hali nii-chan kembali ke kamar saja, besokkan Hali nii-chan ada kelas tambahan bukan di jam pertama" ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Halilinar hanya memandang adiknya sekilas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar.

"Oyasumi (Selamat tidur)" ujar Halilintar pelan.

Gempa yang mendengar perkataan kakanya hanya tersenyum, sambil memandang punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh menuju kamar.

"Oyasumi (Selamat tidur) Hali nii-chan" jawab Gempa pelan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Kini hanya tinggal Gempa sendiri di ruang tengah semua adik dan kakaknya sudah menuju kamar, mungkin lebih baik tidak ada orang jika sedang membereskan ruang tamu, dan perlahan Gempa mulai membereskan ruang tengah tersebut, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

-Rumah Yaya-

'Ternyata Gempa berbeda dengan Halilintar dan Taufan ya'

'Halilintar cenderung pemarah, egois, dingin dan anti sosial'

'Sedangkan Taufan mempunyai sifat jahil dan selalu bercanda sehingga lupa waktu dan tempat'

'Gempa, dia memiliki sifat tenang dan lembut di antara kembarannya'

Yaya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dan pikirannya kini jatuh pada Boboiboy bersaudara, Ia sendiri bingung mengapa tiba-tiba kembali teringat pada Boboiboy bersaudara, Ia merasakan pernah mengenal mereka.

Yaya menggeleng cepat, sepertinya bukan sekedar mengenal, namun sepertinya dekat dengan mereka.

Yaya pun kembali berfikir, jika 'iya' mengapa dirinya tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang masa lalunya ?.

Berfikir terlalu lama dan tidak menemuka sebuah jawaban membuat Yaya frustasi, lalu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tidak menggunakan kerudungnya pelan.

hanya satu permintaanya kini.

'Aku ingin mengingat semua masa laluku'

Perlahan Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan tertidur.

-Pagi hari-

"AAAAAAAA !"

Teriak Yaya dengan kencang dan ketakutan.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dan berhenti di depan kamar Yaya lalu kembali berlari menuju arah Yaya.

"Yaya bangun !" perintah sebuah suara yang tidak lain adalah sang Ibu, yang terlihat khawatir dan terkejut melihat keadaan anaknya.

Dengan cepat Yaya membuka kedua matanya dengan takut, dan langsung memeluk sang Ibu dengan erat, sang Ibu yang mengerti keadaan anaknya dengan cepat langsung memeluk kembali sang anak.

Di dalam pelukan, sang Ibu dapat merasakan tubuh anaknya bergetar takut, dan air matanya terus berjatuhan, sang Ibu mengelus lembut pundak sang anak agar sedit tenang.

"Stt, Yaya doshita no ?(Ada apa ?)" Tanya sang Ibu masih terkejut melihat anaknya yang kini sedang menangis ketakutan, seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan, namun bukannya Yaya tadi sedang tertidur ?, jadi tidak mungkin Yaya melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yaya kembali tenang di dalam pelukan sang Ibu, lalu melepas pelukan sang Ibu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Gomennasai, Oka-san (Maaf Ibu)" pinta Yaya malu, karna sudah menangis di hadapan sang Ibu bagaimana pun Ia sudah besar jadi wajar saja kalu dirinya malu menangis di hadapan orang lain.

Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sang anak.

"Do shita no ? (Ada apa) Yaya ?" Tanya sang Ibu lembut, Yaya menggeleng pelan.

"Watashi wa genkidesu, Oka-san (Aku baik-baik saja, bu)" jawab Yaya berbohong.

Sang Ibu tahu jika anaknya berbohong, tapi sang Ibu hanya tersenyum menjawab pernyataan Yaya, dan berfikir jika Yaya mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menjawab sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau pergi mandi !" perintah sang Ibu lembut.

Yaya pun mengangguk dengan cepat dan bersemangat kembali seperti biasanya, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk, sang Ibu yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Bagaimana pun juga Yaya adalah Hanna, seseorang yang dapat membohongi orang-orang di sekitarnya agar tidak khawatir akan dirinya, dan beda cerita jika sudah bertemu dengan Gempa, karna hanya Gempa yang tahu jika dirinya sedang berbohong.

-Rumah Boboiboy-

#GUBRAK

Gempa dan Air hanya saling pandang, niatnya Gempa ingin bertanya suara apa barusan, tapi sayang sang adik dengan cepat mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan Gempa hanya dapat mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Gempa mulai berfikir dan menebak, mungkin saja itu suara kakak ke-Duanya, dengan cepat Gempa menggeleng, tidak mungkin itu suara dari kakak ke-Duanya, bukankah kakak pertamanya sudah berangkat ke sekolah 20 menit yang lalu ?, lalu tadi itu suara apa ?.

Niatnya Gempa ingin menebak kembali, namun langsung di kurungkan niatnya ketika teringat jika kakak ke-Duanya tersebut terdapat pelajaran tambahan.

Lagi-lagi Gempa mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kakak ke-Duanya turun dengan tergesa-gesa, menuju meja makan, tanpa menucapkan kata sedikit pun dengan cepat langsung mengambil roti lalu beralih ke rak sepatu, memakai sepatunya dan mengambil skate boardnya yang di taruh di dekat rak sepatu.

"Ittekimasu (Aku pergi)" teriak Taufan dengan cepat lalu langsung melesat ke sekolah menggunakan skate boardnya.

Sedangkan Gempa dan Air hanya menatap bingung.

 **Tbc**

Ok, hai !, aku kembali, maaf aku update telat #dilemparpanci.

Halilintar : Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab !.

Bodo

Gempa : Aduh bisa gak sih kalian setiap bertemu tidak bertengkar ?.

Tanya aja sama si tukang hemat kosa kata.

Halilintar : Apa kau bilang !.

Lupakan dialog yang di atas.

Hm, mau ngomong apa ya, pokoknya author minta maaf karna telat update, dan kosa kata jepang yang terdapat di cerita, author minta maaf jika ada kesalahan karna kebanyakan translate di google terjemah, jadi maafkan kekurangan author * bungkukin badan*.

Tapi jika kosa kata umumnya, itu udah benar kok, soalnya di sekolah author juga ada pelajaran bahasa jepang dan bahasa inggris.

Author minta maaf lagi, karna chapter ini pendek, HUA ! author lagi gag dapat hidayah #dilemparpanci, maksudnya lagi gag ada ide hehehe.

Ok, terima kasih sama semua pembaca setiaku dan juga silent reader ,,

For the last..

Review please ,, *puppy eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

"Ohayou gozaimasu (Selamat pagi) Yaya" sapa Ying dengan tersenyum.

'Hening'

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya, Ying pun menatap Yaya heran sedangkan Yaya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong.

Ying menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Yaya, do shita no ? (Ada apa ?)" Tanya Ying sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan di hadapan Yaya.

Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu kembali mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Ying ?" panggil Yaya meyakinkan, Ying pun tersenyum karna akhirnya Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu melamun tadi ?, apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Ying bingung sambil duduk di samping Yaya tempat Halilintar.

Yaya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yaya pelan.

Ying hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan saat Yaya menjawabnya, Ying tahu jika Yaya berbohong, melalui tatapan Yaya, baiklah Yaya kamu memang dari dulu tidak pandai berbohong.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kamu ada masalah kamu bisa cerita" ucap Ying sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana Ying ?" Tanya Yaya bingung.

"Hm, ke tempatku, aku tidak mau Halilintar marah pagi-pagi mengetahui tempatnya di duduki orang lain" jwab Ying sambil memutar matanya kesal.

Yaya yang mendengar jawaban Ying tertawa pelan, sambil mengingat aura membunuh Halilintar, Ying hanya tersenyum mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali tertawa, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dan siapa sangka ?

Tak lama Halilintar memasuki kelas dengan tatapan dinginnya dan kedua tangan di taruh di saku celananya, berjalan melewati orang-orang yang memandangnya kagum, walaupun tanpa suara teriakan seperti yang ia dengar seperti biasanya, tetap saja ini semua membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Halilintar tidak melihat Yaya sama sekali, tidak mempedulikan sapaan dan senyum gadis tersebut, hanya berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di tempatnya, dan kembali menopang dagu dan menatap kearah papan tulis, Yaya hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Halilintar lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

'Kring,,kring,,kring'

'Bruk'

'Huft, tepat waktu'

Semua orang menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan bingung dan tanda Tanya, Taufan masih mengatur nafasnya dengan satu tangan memegang pintu yang telah di buka dengan kasar, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang lutut dengan nafas yang masih sulit diatur.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya Taufan tersadar jika semua mata sedang manatap kearahnya, kecuali Halilintar yang hanya memutar matanya malas, Taufan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe, Ohayou minna-san (Selamat pagi semua)" sapa Taufan sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan belakang.

Taufan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju tempat duduknya dengan santai tanpa memedulikan tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di kelas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah Taufan duduk di tempatnya guru memasuki ruang kelas, dan pelajaran di mulai.

Hari ini kelas 2A di adakan pelajaran tambahan, bukan karna nilai mereka yang jelek atau pun rendah, namun di karnakan sekolah mereka akan di adakan olimpiade.

Keadaan kelas begitu hening, tidak ada suara satu pun, kecuali sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dan suara burung yang sedang berkicau, namun bukan berarti dalam kata di kelas semua murid memperhatikan pelajaran dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru.

Sesekali ada yang menguap ataupun tertidur di dalam kelas dengan cara menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku, agar terlihat seperti sedang membaca atau sedang menulis.

Dan beruntungnya mereka kali ini mereka sedang tidak berhadapan dengan guru yang mereka takuti.

Kini terlihat, Ying dan Yaya masih fokus pada pelajaran, Taufan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menguap, dan Halilintar sesekali menatap papan tulis dan memandang luar jendela yang mulai terlihat matahari bersinar indah.

Angin berhembus pelan, sesekali Yaya menggosokkan kedua tangannya, bagaimana pun juga tepat pada tanggal ini adalah awal musim dingin, jadi udara terasa lebih dingin di bandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, namun ketika matahari mulai bersinar dengan indah, udara terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Kini Halilintar terdiam menatap luar jendela, langit masih kebiruan bercampur dengan warna jingga dan kuning dari matahari yang mulai terlihat sinarnya, dan terdapat cahaya-cahaya matahari yang mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela maupun pohon.

Yaya tersenyum puas saat ia berhasil mengerti penjelasan dari sang guru, lalu kembali melihat sekitarnya dan tersenyum dan kini pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang di sampingnya, Halilintar.

Yaya menatap bingung Halilintar yang sedang memandang sesuatu, Yaya hanya terdiam memandang langit sebuah pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat, biasanya jika pagi ia selalu les musik lalu di lanjutkan dengan sekolah sehingga Yaya tidak dapat melihat pemandangan di pagi hari.

Yaya tersenyum senang saat dapat melihat pemandangan di pagi hari, satu kata di pikirannya saat ini.

'Indah'

-DEG-

Yaya terdiam saat teringat sesuatu, seakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat, dan hembusan angin menyentuh wajahnya, Yaya menatap kosong luar jendela yang mengarah pada langit, sedangkan pikirannya sudah terbang mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Sebuah kenangan itu kembali berputar pada dirinya, setelah sekian lama kenangan itu tidak pernah muncul kini kembali berputar dalam otaknya, seperti sebuah video lama yang sudah berdebu kembali di temukan dan di putar kembali.

Dan semua kenangan itu berputar sangat lambat, seperti air yang sedang mengalir pada satu arah.

-Flash back-

 _sebuah jalan yang mulai sepi di karnakan hari libur sekolah dan kebanyakan orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan atau pun mengehabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara mereka sendiri, melainkan seorang gadis kecil yang kini hanya sedang berjalan berdua dengan seseorang yang kesal karna di paksa untuk keluar._

 _Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia menguap karna bosan dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, sedangkan gadis kecil yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan, Hanna._

" _Ayolah, Hali-chan olah raga di pagi hari tidak begitu buruk" bujuk Hanna dengan tersenyum._

" _Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat._

" _Udara di pagi hari sejuk ya" gumam Hanna dengan tersenyum sambil memandang langit._

" _Hn" lagi-lagi Halilintar hanya menjawab dengan singkat._

 _Hanna yang mendengarnya hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal, akhirnya Halilintar melihat Hanna yang sedang kesal, tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ketika Hanna membujuknya untuk olah raga walau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan._

" _Hanna" panggil Halilintar yang kini sudah memandang jalan._

" _Do shita no ? (Ada apa ?)" Tanya Hanna bingung._

" _Mengapa kamu tidak mengajak Gempa ?"_

" _Hm, Gempa pasti sedang membersihkan rumah lalu memasak untuk kalian" jawab Hanna dalam pose berfikir._

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taufan ?"_

" _Dia pasti sedang tidur" gerutuh Hanna yang sudah sekian kali caranya gagal untuk membangunkan Taufan untuk berolah raga._

" _Lalu mengapa harus aku ?" Tanya Halilintar yang kini menunduk._

 _Sejenak Hanna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Halilintar lalu tersenyum._

" _Karna Hali-chan jarang keluar, dan pastinya jarang olah raga" jawab Hanna polos sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

 _Seketika kepala Halilintar seperti di timpuk batu yang sangat besar, dan berniat akan mengambil kata-kataknya kembali, sebelum.._

" _Karna aku ingin mngenal Hali-chan lebih jauh seperti yang lainnya" jawab Hanna yang kini berhenti dari jalannya lalu tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya._

 _Halilintar hanya terdiam lalu berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum._

" _Arigatou (Terima kasih), Hanna" jawabnya lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Hanna yang kini sedang tersenyum puas._

 _Tersadar karna Halilintar meninggalkannya cukup jauh, ia pun tanpa fikir panjang langsung berlari menuju Halilintar._

 _Namun siapa sangka saat ia akan berhasil menyusul Halilintar, ia malah tersandung batu dan terjatuh._

" _Aw,, ittai (Sakit)" gerutuh Hanna sambil mengusap kakinya pelan._

 _Halilintar yang mendengar suara Hanna yang menggerutuh langsung melihat kebelakang dan kembali menuju Hanna yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk menahan sakit._

" _Hanna, daijobu ? (Kamu tidak apa-apa ?)" Tanya Halilintar yang kini berjongkok di hadapan Hanna sambil menatap bingung._

" _Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hanna sambil tersenyum, lalu berusaha berdiri namun gagal ia terjatuh kembali sambil meringis kesakitan, Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu memutar matanya malas._

 _dengan cepat Halilintar memunggungi dirinya._

" _Ayo naik" ajak Halilintar sambil berposisi siap menggendong._

" _Tidak apa-apa Halilintar, aku akan berjalan sendiri"jawab Hanna lembut sambil kembali berusaha berdiri, namun gagal karna dirinya kembali terjatuh._

" _Cepatlah !" perintah Halilintar kesal._

 _Hanna yang mengetahui Halilintar mulai marah, dengan cepat langsung naik ke punggung Halilintar, dan Halilintar membawanya pulang, Hanna tersenyum lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung Halilintar._

" _Hali-chan, arigatou (Terima kasih)" ucap Hanna._

" _Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat._

 _-_ End of flash back-

Yaya masih terdiam menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, Halilintar merapikan atas mejanya lalu pandangannya kini jatuh pada seseorang di sampingnya, seseorang yang jarang ia lihat.

"Hali-chan" panggil Yaya tanpa sadar.

Halilintar memandang Yaya dengan terkejut dan menatap heran.

Bukankah yang memanggilnya dengan 'Hali-chan' hanya Hanna ?

Lalu mengapa kini tiba-tiba Yaya memanggilnya 'Hali-chan' ?

Bukankah biasanya Yaya memanggilnya 'Halilintar' ?

Dan kini ia mendengarnya sendiri jika Yaya memanggilnya 'Hali-chan'.

Halilintar menunduk dalam dan berajalan melewati semua orang dengan tatapan bingung, untung saja pelajaran tambahan telah usai, jadi Halilintar dapat keluar dengan leluasa, dan kini arah tujuannya adalah atap sekolah.

Baiklah Yaya, tahukah dirimu jika engkau telah membuat Halilintar memiliki beribu pertanyaan untukmu ?

"Hali nii-chan, mau kemana ?" Tanya Taufan sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

'Hening'

tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar, Taufan hanya menatap kakak pertamanya dengan heran dan penuh Tanya.

"Yaya" panggil Ying sambil menepuk Yaya pelan.

Yaya pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menjadi salah tingkah dengan melihat sekitarnya, dan langsung menatap bingung mendapati kelas kosong.

"Kamu melamun lagi Yaya" ucap Ying sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hai Yaya" sapa taufan dengan tersenyum senang.

"Hai Taufan" sapa Yaya kembali.

"Kalian mau ke kantin ?" Tanya Taufan dengan semangat.

Dan alhasil mendapatkan hadian jitakan keras dari Ying sambil menatap kesal.

"Taufan, kelas sudah mau masuk" celetuk Ying kesal.

Taufan hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu kembali memelas.

"Ayolah, aku lapar" pinta Taufan dengan memohon.

"Taufan !" bentak Ying kesal.

Bagaimana pun juga, bell masuk akan berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama mereka adalah pelajaran pendidikan kesejahteraan keluarga (Memasak), Taufan hanya membuang mukanya kesal sedangkan Ying tidak habisnya memarahi Taufan yang bersifat kekanakkan.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil seseorang di depan kelas, Gempa.

"Hai Gempa" panggil Ying sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Gempa.

"Wah, Gempa ! penyelamat hidupku !" seru Taufan girang, dan langsung merangkul Gempa.

"Ohayou (Selamat pagi), Gempa" sapa Yaya dengan tersenyum di sampingYing.

"Ohayou (Selamat pagi)" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Do shita no ? (Ada apa) Gempa ?" Tanya Ying sambil memperhatikan kotak bekal yang di bawa oleh Gempa.

"Aku mau mengantarkan makanan untuk Taufan nii-chan" jawab Gempa sambil memberikan kotak bekal pada Taufan.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu mengambil kotak bekal yang di berikan oleh Gempa, Gempa yang melihat kakak ke-Duanya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Hehehe, Arigatou (Terima kasih), Gempa" jawab Taufan senang dan sudah bersemangat kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke kelas, mata ne (Sampai jumpa, semua)" pamit Gempa lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Taufan, Ying dan Yaya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Ittadakimasu (Selamat makan)" seru Taufan senang, lalu memakan makanannya.

Sedangkan Ying dan Yaya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tebak, pasti kamu kesiangan lagikan, Taufan ?" tebak Ying.

"Hehehe" Taufan hanya tertawa pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

-Atap sekolah-

Cahaya matahari telah menyentuh wajah Halilintar, merasa terganggu akhirnya Halilintar membuka kedua matanya melihatkan iris rubynya, Halilintar terduduk namun terdiam sambil menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

'Hali-chan'

Panggilan Yaya kembali berputar di pikirannya.

Tak lama Halilintar tersenyum tipis, lalu merapikan letak topinya.

'Aku menemukanmu' batin Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Halilintar mempercayai kata 'Keajaiban' walau ia masih harus mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak percaya jika yang ia temui adalah Hanna, namun semakin waktu berjalan, semuaakan terungkap.

Seperti sebuah teka-teki puzzle yang hilang dan kembali dikumpulkan oleh Halilintar dan mulai disusun olehnya, dan siapa sangka ?

Semua potongan puzzle tersebut, hampir sempurna, tinggal beberapa bagian lagi yang ia harus cari dan kembali menyusunnya, dan ketika semua potongan puzzle tersebut telah terkumpul dan tersusun sempurna, semua akan terjawab.

'Kring,,kring,,kring'

Halilintar beranjak pergi dari atap dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas, namun saat akan menutup pintu atap sekolah, ia terdiam lalu menatap langit dan kembali tersenyum tipis, pintu pun tertutup olehnya.

-Kelas 2B-

"Hai Api" sapa Gopal sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, hai Gopal" jawab Api lesu sambil menguap lalu berjalan melewati Gopal dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Api, Do shita no ? (Ada apa ?)" Tanya Gopal terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Api.

Tanpa fikir panjang Gopal langsung mengguncangkan tubuh Api dengan kuat, sedangkan Api langsung menepis tangan Gopal dengan kesal.

"Pusing Gopal" gerutuh Api kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang serasa berputar.

Sedangkan Gopal hanya tertawa pelan melihat sahabatnya yang menggerutuh, lalu kembali duduk dengan lesu tanpa semangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku kesiangan tadi, jadi tidak sempat sarapan" jawab Api lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"APA ! kamu kesiangan ?" Tanya Gopal terkejut sambil memukul meja Api.

Api yang bingung dengan sahabatnya hanya menujukkan wajah herannya.

"Pelajaran pertama kan Olah raga, dan nanti ada pengambilan nilai" ucap Gopal dengan memutar matanya malas.

Seketika raut wajah Api berubah menjadi terkejut dan panic.

"IIE ! (Tidak !)" teriak Api frustasi.

Semua mata pun langsung ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hehehehe, Gomennasai minna-san (Maaf, semuanya)" pinta Api.

Tak lama semua orang pun meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ruang ganti, untuk menggenti seragamnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Gopal ?" Tanya Api bingung dan panic.

Bagaimana pun juga pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olah raga, sedangkan Api masih belum mengumpulkan tenaganya, terlebih lagi ia belum sempat sarapan tadi di rumah, lengkaplah sudah kwsialan bagi Api.

-Kelas 2C-

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan nilai kemarin ?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sementara Fang hanya tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membenarkan letak kaca matanya kembali.

'Pasti aku' batin Fang yakin.

Sang guru hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari anak muridnya.

"Selamat ya Gempa, kamu mendapatkan nilai sempurna" puji sang guru sambil tersenyum lembut pada Gempa.

Dan dengan cepat, semua orang langsung berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Wah, bukannya dia adik Halilintar ?"

"Halilintar kelas 2A itu kan ?"

"Wah, hebat sekali"

"Kyaaa, Gempa hebat sekali"

"Iya benar ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna"

"Wah beruntung sekali ya ? dia, mempunyai kakak terkenal, dan dia juga pintar"

"Kamu benar"

"Tunggu ! ada apa dengan Fang ?"

"Iya sepertinya aku merasakan aura membunuh dari Fang"

-BRAK-

Semua mata pun langsung tertuju pada Fang yang telah memukul mejanya dengan kesal lalu berdiri.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN !" teriak Fang kesal.

"Fang, Do shita no ? (Ada apa ?)" Tanya sang guru sambil menatap bingung begitupun yang lainnya, berbeda dengan Gempa yang kini merasa bersalah.

"Sensei, tidak mungkin nilai Gempa lebih tinggi dari pada aku !" ucap Fang kesal dan aura membunuh itu semakin terlihat.

"Dasar" gerutuh Air sambil memutar matanya malas lalu kembali melihat bukunya.

"HEI !" teriak Fang kesal pada Air.

"Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakkan !" gumam Air sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca.

Sedangkan Gempa hanya mentap sekitarnya bingung lalu kembali melihat Fang, dan terbesit dalam pikirannya.

'Apakah aku salah mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari Fang ?' batin Gempa bingung.

"Apa ?" Tanya Fang bingung tapi masih terlihat jelas aura membunuhnya.

"Iya, karna setiap Onni-chan (Kakak) mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari mu, kamu akan marah dan tidak terima, bukankah itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan ?" jawab Air yang kini tidak membaca bukunya melainkan menatap Fang dengan tajam.

Tiba-tiba muncullah aliran listrik antara Fang dengan Air, semua murid yang melihat mereka bertengkar hanya terdiam dan melihat tidak berani menganggu, Fang masih memberikan aura membunuhnya dan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Air hanya menatap tajam Fang.

"Sudah-sudah" lerai sang guru.

Air mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menutup kedua matanya dan kembali duduk dengan malas dan kembali membaca bukunya, sedangkan Fang hanya menghembusnkan nafasnya kesal dan kembali duduk.

"Sensei akan membagikan nilai kalian" ujar sang guru lalu menyebutkan semua nama muridnya satu persatu untuk maju kedepan mengambil hasil nilainya.

Setelah selesai semua murid ada yang menatap kertasnya kecewa dan horo karna mendapatkan nilai yang tidak memuaskan da nada juga yang bersyukur karna mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

"Sensei akan membacakan urutan nilainya" ucap sang guru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Pertama, Gempa mendapatkan nilai sempurna 100"

Suara tepuk tangan pun mulia memenuhi kelas, sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum, sementara Fang hanya mendesah kesal lalu membuang mukanya.

'Setidaknya aku mendapatkan yang ke-Dua' batin Fang pasrah.

"Yang ke-Dua, Air dengan nilai 95"

Fang pun langsung terkejut, dan membulatkan matanya.

'Tidak mungkin !' batinnya tidak percaya, sedangkan Air hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Yang ke-Tiga Fang, dengan nilai 90"

Dan seterusnya.

-Kelas 2A-

"Baiklah, sudah berkumpul semuanya ?" Tanya sang guru sambil memegang sebuah papan nilai.

"Sensei, chotto machimasu (Tunggu sebentar)" pinta Ying sambil mengengkat tangan kanannya.

Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, dan mulai berbisik, mengapa harus menunggu ?

Bukankah praktek akan di mulai ?

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

"Sumimasen (Permisi)" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu yang kini menjadi tatapan seluruh murid, kecuali Halilintar yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Ohairikudasi (Silahkan masuk)" jawab sensei ramah.

Yaya pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memasuki ruangan.

"Yaya, kamu masuk ke dalam grup A" ujar sensei sambil tersenyum dan menuliskan namanya.

"Di sana terdapat Ying, Halilintar dan Taufan" sambung sang guru sambil menunjukkan tiga orang di sebuah meja.

Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hai Yaya, habis dari mana saja kamu ?" Tanya Ying sambil membawa buku resep.

"Toire (Kamar mandi)" jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai prakteknya" ujar sang guru sambil tersenyum lalu duduk dan mulai memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya yang kini mulai sibuk.

"Yaya bagimana menurutmu ? kita akan membuat apa ?" Tanya Ying sambil membolak-balikkan resep.

"Bagaimana jika kue coklat ?" saran Yaya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kue coklat ? tidak buruk, bagaimana denganmu Taufan ?" Tanya Ying.

"Aku setuju"

"Lalu Hali ?" Tanya Ying yang kini menatap Halilintar bingung.

"Terserah" ujarnya lalu langsung mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan.

"Baiklah aku akan mencairkan coklatnya" ucap Yaya dengan tersenyum lalu mulai mengambil coklat batangan dan merebus air.

"Aku akan membuat adonannya" Ucap Ying senang dan mulai mencampurkan bahan.

"Dan aku akan membantu makan kuenya" ujar Taufan semangat.

Dan berakhir dengan jitakan keras dari Ying.

"Enak saja ! kamu membantuku untuk mengambil bahan-bahan dan alat-alat !' perintah Ying cepat.

"Baiklah" jawab Taufan pasrah dan menghembuskan nafasnya malas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan oleh Ying.

Yaya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya lalu kembali memotong coklatnya menjadi kecil, setelah itu ia mematikan kompor dan mulai mencairkan coklatnya.

Tanpa Yaya sadari, Halilintar memperhatikan gerak-geriknya ketika sedang mencairkan coklat, mencoba untuk tidak mengingat, tetapi video tersebut kembali berputar dengan sendirinya.

Berputar perlahan, mengikuti waktu berjalan, sebuah kenangan yang indah namun menyakitkan secara bersamaan.

-Flash back-

" _Kamu yakin akan membuat itu ?" Tanya seseorang beriris gold dengan memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil di hadapannya, Gempa._

 _Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk dengan semangat, Hanna._

 _Sedangkan seseorang lagi menatap mereka dengan iris rubynya malas, Halilintar._

 _Sementara seorang lagi masih sibuk dengan permainan barunya, Taufan._

" _Aku yakin, dan pasti hasilnya memuaskan !" ucap Hanna meyakinkan semua orang di sana._

" _Kamu pernah membuatnya ?" Tanya Taufan yang kini telah menyelesaikan permainannya._

" _Hm, pernah sih sekali saat itu liburan musim panas dengan Oka-san (Ibu)" jawab Hanna sambil pose berfikir._

 _Dan semua orang di sana pun langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, keculai Halilintar yang hanya memutar matanya kesal._

" _Lalu kenapa ingin membuatnya ?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada yang kesal._

" _Hm, aku ingin membuatnya lagi, bolehkan ?" jawab Hanna yang kini memohon._

" _Tapi jika lupa membuatnya, bukankah ini ada resepnya, lagi pula aku pernah mencoba membuatnya kok" ucap Gempa meyakinkan semua orang._

 _Seketika wajah Hanna menjadi ceria dan semangat._

" _Terserah" jawab Halilintar singkat._

" _Arigatou (Terima kasih) Gempa" ujar Hanna senang._

 _Dan akhirnya mereka membuat kue coklat._

 _Hampir semuanya yang mengerjakan Gempa dan Hanna, sedangkan Halilintar lebih senang memperhatikan mereka berdua yang membuat kue coklat, sementara Taufan hanya mengganggu mereka yang sedang membuat kue._

" _TAUFAN !" teriak Hanna kesal._

 _Sedangkan Gempa hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua._

" _Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita oven dulu kuenya" lerai Gempa sambil membuka oven dan memasukkan adonan kue yang sudah di masukkan dalam cetakkan._

" _Hanna-chan" panggil Taufan pelan._

 _Hanna pun membalikkan badannya, namun._

" _Kena" ujar Taufan girang sambil mencoret wajah Hanna dengan sisa adonan kue._

" _TAUFAN !" teriak Hanna kesal sambil berlari mengejar Taufan yang sudah menghilang entah kemana ?_

 _Sedangkan Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua._

 _Tak lama menunggu akhirnya Hanna kembali dengan wajah cemberut._

" _Do shita no ? (Ada apa ?) Hanna" Tanya Gempa sambil terkekeh pelan._

" _Taufan menyebalkan !" gerutuh Hanna kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya._

 _Sedangkan Gempa hanya tertawa pelan lalu mulai membereskan alat-alat yang habis di pakai untuk membuat kue._

" _Gempa, chotto machimasu (Tunggu sebentar)" pinta Hanna pelan sambil mendekati Gempa._

" _Naze ?(Kenapa ?)" Tanya Gempa bingung._

 _Hanna hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gempa._

" _Kena" seru Hanna girang saat berhari mencoret wajah Gempa dengan sisa adonan kue._

 _Dan sayangnya Gempa tidak bisa mencorek kembali karna ia sedang membawa alat-alat bekas membuat kue._

" _Hanna" panggil Gempa kesal._

 _Sedangkan Hanna hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam lalu meghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, pasrah karna wajahnya di coret._

 _Dengan perlahan Hanna mendekati Halilintar yang sedang mengganti-ganti chanel TV._

' _Mereka lama sekali' batin Halilintar kesal._

" _Kena" teriak Hanna girang ketika berhasil mencoret wajah Halilintar dengan sisa adonan kue._

" _Hanna" berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Halilintar hanya menatap Hanna dengan tajam._

" _Hah, berhentilan bermain Hanna !" perintah Halilintar sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya._

 _Sedangkan Hanna hanya terdiam di tempat menatap punggung Halilintar yang semakin lama menghilang saat berbelok menuju kamar mandi, dan masih bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya._

' _Ada apa dengannya ?' batin Hanna bingung._

-End of flash back-

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Taufan sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Halilintar dengan kuat.

Sedangkan yang digoncangkan langsung memutar matanya kesal.

"Lepas !" perintah serta bentakkan Halilintar secara langsung.

Dengan cepat Taufan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Halilintar lalu terkekeh pelan sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Bagaimana kuenya ?" Tanya Halinlintar memecah keheningan.

"Hm, sedang di oven" jawab Ying sambil menunjuk sebuah oven.

"Uh, Hali nii-chan ! kenapa melamun terus ?" Tanya Taufan kesal.

Sedangkan Halilintar hanya terdiam, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Halilintar.

-Kelas 2B-

"Hah, hah, hah" Api mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput dan masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Api, daijobu ? (Kamu baik-baik saja ?)" Tanya Gopal bingung saat melihat sahabat hiperaktifnya yang mulai kehabisan tenaganya.

Sedangkan Api masih mengatur nafasnya, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Gopal, kini Api hanya dapat menyesal karna menerima ajakan dari kakak ke-Duanya untuk bermain hingga larut malam, dan berakhir ia harus bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat untuk sarapan.

"Hai Gopal, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin ?" saran Api sambil tersenyum tipis pada Gopal, ketika telah mengatur nafasnya.

"Nani ! (Apa !), kamu gila ya ?" jawab Gopal kesal.

Api seketika menatap Gopal dengan bingung.

"Eh, memangnya ada masalah jika kita ke kantin ?" Tanya Api polos.

"Kamu tidak tahu ? jika kamu ke kantin saat pelajaran olah raga kamu akan keliling lapangan 5 putaran !" seru Gopal setengah teriak, dan menunjukkan angka lima dengan jarinya.

Api terkejut mendengar jawaban Gopal, dan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menunduk.

'Lengkaplah sudah kesialanku hari ini' batin Api pasrah.

-Kelas 2C-

Semua murid mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru dengan baik sambil menatap ke arah papan tulis, berbeda dengan Air yang lebih suka mempelajari pelajaran sendiri dan membaca bukunya tanpa di ganggu.

Sementara Fang masih memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih tinggi nilainya dari Gempa, sedangkan Gempa lebih suka memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang tertulis di papan tulis maupun yang sedang sang guru ucapkan, lalu menulisnya di buku tulis, sebagai ringkasan untuk kembali belajar di rumah.

"Baiklah, Fang dan Air, apa kalian bisa menyelesaikan soal di depan ?" Tanya sang guru yang kini menatap mereka secara bergantian.

Air hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menutup bukunya pasrah karna telah di ganggu membaca bukunya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke papan tulis begitu pun dengan Fang yang berjalan kea rah papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal yang terdapat di papan tulis.

"Baiklah, Air kamu mengerjakan soal no. 1 dan Fang kamu mengerjakan soal no. 2 !" perintah sang guru sambil memberikan kapur.

Sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut, Fang menatap Air tajam sambil memberikan aura membunuhnya, seketika Air merasakan ada yang menatapnya tajam, tapi siapa sangka ?

Air tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Fang, melainkan tetap melanjutkan mengerjakan soal yang terdapat di papan tulis, Fang yang merasa tidak di pedulikan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu mulai mengerjakan soal yang terdapat di papan tulis.

Baru saja Fang ingin mengerjakan soal tersebut, Air sudah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Arigatou (Terima kasih), Air" ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum dan menerima kapur dari Air.

"Ha i, sensei (Iya, guru)" jawab Air sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan bisikkan semua orang di dalam kelas.

"Fang, kamu belum selesai ?" Tanya sang guru sambil menatap Fang bingung.

Dengan cepat Fang langsung menyelesaikan soal yang terdapat di papan tulis, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakannya, ia pun tersenyum puas, namun tetap saja hatinya kesal dengan Air yang telah menyelesaikan soal lebih cepat dari padanya.

"Arigatou (Terima kasih), Fang" ucap sang guru sambil menerima kapur dari Fang.

"Hn" jawab Fang singkat sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Berbeda dengan Air, karna Fang tidak mendapatkan bisik-bisikkan dari semua murid, namun siapa sangka ?

Mereka tidak berbisik karna masih merasakan aura membunuh dari Fang, jadi lebih baik mereka diam agar aura membunuh Fang cepat menghilang bukan ?

"Kring,,kring,,kring"

Semua murid pun bersorak girang dan berhamburan keluar kelas saat sang guru telah keluar lebih dulu, sementara semua murid berhamburan kelas, tapi tetap saja ada yang di dalam kelas.

Air memilih untuk di kelas dan membaca bukunya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi, untuk Air tidak ada tempat yang tenang selain kelas untuk membaca buku, lalu bagaimana dengan perpustakaan ?

Oh, Air terlalu malas berjalan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang penuh buku tersebut.

Gempa kembali mempelajari materi yang telah di berikan oleh guru, jadi semua orang tidak heran jika Gempa pintar dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, karna Gempa dapat di golongkan orang yang senang mengulang pelajaran, enatah di rumah atau pun di sekolah.

Sementara Fang, jangan tanyakan ia !

Kini ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengulang pelajaran seperti Gempa, tapi siapa sangka ?

Dibalik semua itu ia memiliki maksud tertentu, tentu saja agar ia mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari Gempa dan Air.

-Kelas 2A-

Kini semua murid sudah duduk bersama kelompoknya masing-masing dengan kue yang telah mereka buat, sang guru pun tersenyum saat melihat anak muridnya yang telah menyelesaikan prakteknya dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah kalian boleh memakan hasil kue yang telah kalian buat !" perintah sang guru sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan muridnya.

Semua murid pun bersorak dan mulai memakan hasil buatan kuenya, dan sekarang dapat terlihat ada yang memakannya dengan tatapan horror, ada juga yang memakannya dengan senang dan puas karna berhasil.

-DEG-

Halilintar terdiam saat memakan sepotong kue yang ada di hadapannya, dan menaruh kembali sendoknya di atas piring, Taufan yang melihat Halilintar langsung memandang bingung, karna biasanya jika Halilintar memakan sesuatu akan berkomentar, terutama masakan Gempa, namun kini Halilintar hanya terdiam menatap kue di hadapannya, memangnya apa yang salah dengan kuenya ?

-Flash back-

" _Hali-chan !" panggil Hanna sambil membawa sebuah piring yang berisi kue coklat._

" _Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat._

" _Lihatlah Hali nii-chan kami selesai membuatnya !" ucap sekaligus perintah dari Gempa dengan tersenyum puas._

" _Wah, sudah jadi ? aku mau satu !" Tanya sekaligus pinta Taufan sambil mengambil sepotong kue dari piring yang di bawa Hanna._

 _Hanna yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan Taufan langsung terkejut dan hampir terjatuh._

" _HUA !" teriak Hanna sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh._

 _Namun sayang, Hanna tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Halilintar langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut saat Hanna akan terjatuh bersamaan kue coklat tersebut, namun siapa sangka ?_

 _Gempa yang berada di belakang Hanna dengan cepat langsung membantu Hanna menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya bersamaan piring yang berisi kue coklat, Hanna dan Gempa mengehembuskan nafasnya lega, bersyukur karna kue coklatnya tidak terjatuh percuma._

 _Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu langsung menatap tajam Taufan yang kini sedang terkekeh pelan, dan bersiap mengambil seribu langkah untuk melarikan diri dari amukan Halilintar._

" _Sudahlah Hali-chan, lebih baik kita makan kue coklat ini bersama-sama" pinta Hanna dengan tersenyum ceria sambil menaruh piring tersebut di atas meja._

 _Halilintar hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi Taufan pelajaran dan kembali duduk, dan memakan kue coklat yang terdapat di piring._

" _Enak" ucap Halilintar singkat lalu meneruskan makannya._

" _Sore wa hontoudesu ? (Benarkah ?)" Tanya Hanna senang, yang di jawab dengan anggukan halilintar._

" _Kamu belajar di mana Hanna ?" Tanya Taufan lalu memakan kuenya kembali._

" _Hm, Gempa yang membantuku" jawab Hanna yang kini menatap Gempa sambil tersenyum._

" _Sebenarnya, aku menggabungkan resep Hanna dengan resep keluarga kita" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum._

" _Wah, kamu tahu ? kue coklat ini adalah kue yang terenak yang ku makan" ujcapa Taufan dengan girang._

" _Benarkan ? Hali nii-chan" Tanya Taufan pada Halilintar yang di jawab anggukan dari Halilintar._

" _Tenang saja aku dan Hanna sudah menyalin resepnya" ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang berisi resep kue coklat._

-End of flash back-

'Rasa ini ?' batin Halilintar terkejut.

"Hali nii-chan ada apa ?" Tanya Taufan bingung saat mendapatkan kakak pertamanya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Halilintar hanya terdiam lalu kembali memakan kuenya.

"Hei ! dari mana kalian belajar membuat kue coklat ini ?" Tanya Taufan antusias.

"Hm, sebenarnya ini resep kue coklat dari Yaya" jawab Ying lalu terkekeh pelan.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya, ia telah mendapatkan potongan puzzle yang lainnya dan kembali menyusun puzzle tersebut menjadi sebuah jawaban yang ia tunggu selama ini.

'Tinggal sedikit lagi' batin Halilintar.

-Kelas 2B-

"Hah,, akhirnya" ucap Api lega sambil meminum air yang telah di belinya.

"Api, kenapa kamu bisa kesiangan ?" Tanya Gopal lalu meminum air yang di bawanya.

"Hehehe, tadi malam aku habis bermain dengan Taufan nii-chan" jawab Api dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Dan kamu tahu ? jika Hali nii-chan tidak menyuruh kami tidur, pasti kami telah selesai menyelesaikan permainan tadi !" ujar Api dengan semangat.

"Wah, benarkah ? apa aku boleh ikut bermain ?" Tanya Gopal yang sudah terbawa dengan ucapan Api.

"Hm,," Api berfikir sejenak.

"Boleh" jawab Api dengan tersenyum.

"Yay, Arigatou (Terima kasih) Api, kamu memang sahabat yang terbaik" ucap Gopal dengan senang dan langsung memeluk Api dengan erat.

"Hua !, Gopal aku sulit bernafas !" ucap Api dengan tercekat.

Gopal pun terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan Api hanya memutar matanya malas.

-Kelas 2C-

"Oh, begitu" ucap Air yang kini sedang memperhatikan buku pelajarannya.

"Kamu pasti tidak teliti Air !" ucap Gempa sedikit kesal dengan kembarannya yang paling muda.

"Hm, aku terlalu pusing melihat angka yang begitu banyak" jawab Air sambil memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kamu masih membaca ?" Tanya Gempa sambil menatap buku yang di baca oleh Air.

"Hn" jawab Air singkat.

"Apa kamu dapat mengubah sikapmu ?" Tanya sekaligus pinta Gempa pada Air.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Air.

"Hanya saja,,"

"Bukankah, yang penting nilaiku tidak turun Gempa nii-chan ?" Tanya jawab Air sambil menatap Gempa tajam.

Tak lama Air pun pergi ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Gempa hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, lalu kembali belajar.

"Kring,,kring,,kring"

Semua murid yang masih di luar kelas dengan cepat langsung memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, tak lama sang guru memasuki kelas dengan membawa sebuah tongkat.

"Keluarkan buku kalian !" perintah sang guru sambil manaruh bukunya di atas meja.

Semua murid pun langsung menurut dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka.

-Kelas 2A-

Taufan menatap malas ke arah papan tulis sambil memainkan pensilnya, sesekali ia melihat sekitarnya, ada yang menguap, ada yang tidur dan ada yang mengobrol, Taufan mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

'Taikutsuna (Membosankan)' batin Taufan sambil memutar matanya malas.

Halilintar menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke papan tulis, ia lupa jika kali ini adalah pelajaran yang membosankan, di tambah guru yang menjelaskan sangat lambat dan suaranya terlalu kecil, hingga Halilintar sulit untuk mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru.

Yaya menatap ke papan tulis lalu kembali menulis di buku tulis apa yang di tulis di papan tulis dan yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru dan mencoba untuk tidak ketinggalan apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru namun, sepertinya sia-sia saja buktinya ia selalu terlambat untuk menulis di buku tulisnya.

Ying menatap sang guru dengan bingung dan tangannya tidak berhenti menulis, sesekali matanya melihat kea rah papan tulis yang sesekali di hapus lalu di tulis kembali, membuat Ying harus cepat menulis jika tidak ingin ketinggalan.

'MEINU ! (Menyebalkan !)' batin mereka berempat kesal.

Menyebalkan untuk Taufan karna pelajaran terlalu mebosankan.

Menyebalkan untuk Halilintar karna sang guru menjelaskan dengan suara yang kecil dan lambat.

Menyebalkan untuk Yaya karna sang guru karna tidak terdengar jelas apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru.

Menyebalkan untuk Ying karna sang guru mengehapus dan menulis di papan tulis dengan cepat.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap, dan sinar matahari mulai tidak terlihat, angin berhembus lebih kencang kali ini meniupkan apa yang ada di depannya, semua murid pun melihat ke luar jendela tidak mempedulika sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

-Kelas 2B-

api menatap semua anagka di papan tulis dengan bingung, lalu menuliskan penjelasannya di buku tulis, setelah menulis ia melihat kembali hasil catatannya, namun siapa sangka ?

Api mengacak rambutnya frustasi karna tidak berhasil mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru, Gopal yang melihat Api langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, Do shita no (Ada apa ?)" Tanya Gopal sambil menatap Api setengah bingung dan takut.

"Aku tidak mengerti !" jawab Api sedikit kesal.

Gopal yang melihat Api kini hanya terdiam, satu langkah jika ia membuat kesalah, Api akan mengamuk, di tambah Api sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hm, bagaimana jika nanti kamu minta ajarkan Gempa ?" saran Gopal sambil berkeringat, takut jika Api malah akan marah.

Seketika wajah Api menjadi senang dan tenang.

"Kamu benar, Gempa nii-chan pasti membantuku " jawab Api dengan senang.

'Huft, untung aku tidak jadi amukan Api' batin Gopal sambil bernafas lega.

-Kelas 2C-

Berbeda dengan kelas yang lainnya, kelas 2C justru sangat sepi dan hening, hanya suara sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, semua murid terlihat tegang dan takut saat sang guru menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Melainkan Air yang hanya menatap sang guru dengan tatapan datar, sambil mendengarkan penjelasan apa yang sedang di jelaskan oleh sang guru, bedanya kali ini Air memilih untuk mendengarkan dan memperhatikan sang guru saat pelajaran dari pada membaca bukunya atau pun belajar sendiri.

Gempa mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru sambil mencatat, tulisan yang terdapat di papan tulis.

"Kring,,kring,,kring"

Semua murid bernafas lega saat mendengar suara bell, dan bersyukur karna pelajaran telah selesai.

"Mā, watashi wa tsugi no kaigi de o ai shimashou (Baiklah, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya)" salam guru lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid menunggu sang guru sudah jauh sari kelas mereka, ketika sang gru sudah tidak terlihat, semua murid pun bersorak senang dan berhamburan keluar kelas.

-Kelas 2A-

Langit berubah menjadi gelap dan tidak lama hujan pun turun, Yaya menatap langit sebentar lalu mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan ia tidak membawa payung kali ini, mungkin kali ini ia akan menerobos hujan agar sampai tiba di rumah.

"Yaya, gomennasai (Maaf)" pinta Ying yang kini sudah di samping Yaya.

"Aku ada les tambahan setelah ini" sambung Ying dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Ying" jawab Yaya.

"Taufan, bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Yaya sambil menatap Taufan yang sedang berkutik dengan Hpnya.

"Oh, tidak jangan !" jawab Taufan histeris.

Yaya dan Ying hanya saling padang dan menatap Taufan bingung, Taufan yang merasa di tatap, langsung melihat Yaya dan Ying lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Gomennasai (Maaf), Yaya aku ada club skate board"

Yaya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya dan mengerti jika mereka kali ini tidak dapat pulang bersama karna sedang sibuk.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Hali nii-chan ?" Tanya Taufan yang kini teralih pada kursi di samping Yaya, namun kursi tersebut kosong.

"Huh, Hali nii-chan selalu pulang duluan !" gerutuh Taufan kesal.

Ying yang melihat Taufan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sedangkan Yaya hanya tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Yaya dengan membawa tasnya.

"Baiklah Yaya" jawab mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Yaya sendiri di kelas.

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, namun siapa sangka ?

Hujan yang awalnya hanya rintikkan air, kini menjadi deras, Yaya menatap langit dengan terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya yang dapat di bilang masih jauh.

"Tap,,tap,,tap"

Suara langkah kaki Yaya terdengar jelas kali ini, karna saat ini ia sedang berlari pada sebuah gang yang sepi tanpa orang, tentu saja, saat huja begini semua orang memilih untuk di dalam rumah dan menghebiskan waktunya bersama keluarga, melainkan Yaya yang harus menerobos hujan untuk sampai tiba di rumahnya.

Hujan yang dikira Yaya akan berhenti, kini bertambah deras, bajunya sudah basah begitu pun sepatunya yang berkali-kali menginjak genangan air, Yaya berharap jika hujan akan reda, namun sayang, hujan tidak kunjun reda.

Yaya terus berlari melewati gang tersebut hingga sampai keluar gang dan menuju rumahnya, Yaya tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui rumahnya tidak jauh lagi dari tempat ia berlari, Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah namun ia paksa berlari sambil menerobos hujan, Yaya merasakan pusing di kepalanya, namun ia tidak pedulikan saat ini yang ia pedulikan adalah,,

Ia sampai rumah saat ini.

Tak lama berlari akhirnya Yaya sampai rumah, ia pun tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui usahanya berhasil sampai rumah, namun siapa sangka ?

Saat Yaya sampai depan pintu, rasa pusing di kepalanya kembali lagi, ia mencoba mengabaikannya namun, rasa pusing di kepalanya bertambah, kepalanya terasa lebih berat kali ini, Yaya mencoba bertahan namun tidak bisa, pandangannya mulai kabur, perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, dan ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Yaya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **Tbc**

Maafkan author semua,, di karnakan aku masih ngurusim buat MOPD, dan maaf lagi-lagi ngegangtung #dilemparpanci.

Niatnya chapter ini mau di buat Halilintar tau kalau Yaya itu Hanna tapi ternyata pas dilihat terlalu panjang,, udah 6000 lewat #dilemparpanci.

Halilintar : hai author gaje !

Apa tuan hemat kosa kata

Halilintar : APA ! AKU BUKAN TUAN HEMAT KOSA KATA ! AKU MEMILIKI NAMA !.

Taufan : *mata berbinar* keren,,,

*Tos sama Api*

Taufan : kamu keren Api..

Api : itu ide author kerenkan ?

Halilintar : KEMARI KAU API !.

Api : eh, kok aku ? TIDAK !, salah kan auhtor..

Eh ? kok aku ?

Aduh,, ok, abaikan dialog diatas, bagaimana chapter sekarang ?

Aku mencoba agar tidak keluar dari alur dan tidak terlalu cepat alurnya.

Maafkan author jika di dalam cerita terdapat typo atau berantakan, dan maaf jika alurnya kelamaan sampai keluar dari cerita ,,,

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setiaku ,, ^^ dan para silent reader,, ^^

Ok,, for the last,,

Review,, *puppy eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya kesal sambil berjalan dibawah payung, karna hujan masih belum berhenti, dan sepertinya hujan malah bertambah deras, sesekali Gempa menatap langit yang masih mendung, lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Kali ini ia pulang telat, di karnakan ia masih harus menyelasaikan laporan pertanggung jawaban di setiap acara, lalu di lanjutkan dengan rapat dadakan, membahas tentang acara olimpiade di sekolahnya, dan Gempa mau tidak mau harus melakukannya karna ia adalah ketua osis.

Tak lama berjalan akhirnya, ia akan sampai rumah, namun siapa sangka ?

Langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumah tetangganya, tanpa fikir panjang, ia langsung mendekati gadis tersebut.

Dan ketika Gempa melihat gadis tersebut, matanya langsung membulat terkejut.

"Yaya" panggilnya tak percaya.

Wajah Yaya memucat, tangannya mulai berwarna putih begitu pun dengan bibirnya, kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan sadar, baju seragamnya terlihat kotor karna lumpur dan genangan air seragamnya juga basah sempurna.

Gempa masih mencari kunci rumah Yaya di setiap tempat namun hasilnya…

'Nihil'

Gempa tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia kembali berfikir, bagaimana cara membawa Yaya ke dalam rumah ? sementara pintu masih terkunci dan belum terbuka.

'Jendela'

Namun bagaimana ia akan lewat Jendela jika juga harus membawa Yaya, lagi pula, jendela rumah Yaya juga terkunci, tidak ada yang tidak terkunci.

Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu membawa Yaya dengan 'bridal styel ' kearah ruamhnya, ya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain rumahnya, Gempa tidak mungkin sanggup meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri sendirian, apa lagi itu adalah seorang gadis dan orang yang berharga untuknya.

Gempa meninggalkan payungnya di depan rumah Yaya, lalu kembali berjalan kerumahnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumahnya karna rumah Yaya dan Boboiboy bersaudara bersebelahan.

Saat di depan pintu, Gempa berusaha meraih knop pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, dan membuka sepatunya, dan menaruhnya di sembarang arah.

"Tadaima (Aku pulang)" salam Gempa sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Gempa menatap saudaranya yang kini terkejut melihat dirinya, lalu beralih ke seseorang yang berada dalam gendongan Gempa, terlebih lagi kini Gempa membawanya dengan gaya 'Bridal styel', dan kini terlihat.

Api dan Taufan yang sedang bermain sambil berteriak histeris, kini menatap Gempa dengan bingung, dan tidak mempedulikan permainannya yang belum di pause terlebih dahulu.

Air yang sedang membaca bukunya, kini mengalihkan padangannya kearah Gempa dengan tatapan heran lalu menaruh bukunya di atas meja tanpa menandai halaman yang sedang ia baca.

Halilintar yang sedang mengganti-ganti saluran Tv, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gempa dengan menyerit heran.

"Gomennasai minna (Maaf semua)" pinta Gempa sambil berjalan ke arah sofa, Air yang mengerti maksud Gempa, ia pun langsung pindah duduk di samping Halilintar.

Gempa menaruh Yaya di sofa dengan perlahan, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Yaya untuk mengetahui suhu tubuhnya.

Seingat Gempa tangan Yaya begitu dingin dan hampir berwarna putih sempurna, namun saat ia menyentuh kening Yaya, suhunya berbeda, melainkan suhunya sangat hangat, Air yang mengerti keadaan ia langsung menuju dapur lalu mengambil air es dan sebuah sapu tangan.

Api dan Taufan hanya saling pandang, dan masih memproses apa yang terjadi, Halilintar tetap melihat Yaya dengan datar.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Api pelan.

Taufan melihat Api samba menatap heran.

"Apakah ada seseuatu yang aneh dari Gempa nii-chan ?" Tanya Api setengah berbisik.

Taufan memasang pose berfikir lalu mengangguk pelan.

"kamu benar Api, tidak biasanya Gempa nii-chan membawa seorang gadis ke rumah" jawab Taufan menanggapi pertanyaan Api.

Walaupun Taufan dan Api sudah berbicara dengan suara pelan, namun Halilintar masih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Baka ! tentu saja Gempa menolongnya karna Yaya pingsan dan tidak ada orang lain disana selain Gempa" jawab Halilintar setengah membentak.

Seketika mata Api dan Taufan langsung berbinar mendengar jawaban sang kakak yang kini menjawabnya lebih panjang dari biasanya, Halilintar yang merasa di perhatikan merasa risdih dan kesal.

"Apa ?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menatap tajam ke Api dan Taufan.

Seketika Taufan dan Api langsung terdiam lalu membuang mukanya bersamaan.

"Gempa" panggil Halilintar sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Nani ? (Apa ?)" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Sudah kamu cek suhunya ?" Tanya Halilintar masih dengan nada dinginnya, namun siapa sangka ?

Dibalik nada dinginnya itu ia sangat khawatir pada Yaya yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Suhunya cukup tinggi" jawab Gempa sambil melihat thermometer yang ia pegang.

"Kalau begitu, kamu coba kompres dulu, jika suhunya belum turun kita bawa Yaya ke rumah sakit" jawab Halilintar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Gempa mengerti.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Taufan pelan dengan bingung.

Halilintar hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tajam.

Taufan yang melihat sang kakak menatapnya dengan tajam langsung terdiam takut dan terkekeh pelan.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada)" jawab Taufan masih terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Halilintar hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan ke kamar" ucap Air pelan lalu menguap.

"Untuk ?" Tanya Taufan polos.

"Tidur" jawab Air sambil memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Kami juga ingin ke kamar, iya kan Api" ucap Taufan sambil meyakinkan Api.

Api mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah" jawab Gempa lembut.

Tak lama kedua mata Yaya terbuka perlahan, dan melihat sekitar.

"Yaya, kamu sudah sadar ?" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Yaya hanya menatap heran dan bingung sekitarnya.

"Aku menemukanmu di depan rumah tak sadarkan diri Yaya" jawab Gempa.

"Gomennasai (Maaf) pasti aku telah merepotkan" ucap Yaya menyesal.

"Ya, kamu sangat merepotkan, jadi cepatlah pulang !" jawab Halilintar sambil menuju kamar.

"Hali nii-chan !" bentak Gempa kesal.

Sedangkan Halilintar tetap melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar.

"Gomen (Maaf)" pinta Gempa sambil tersenyum.

'Apa Halilintar marah denganku ?' batin Yaya smbil menunduk bersalaha karna telah merepotkan banyak orang.

'Tapi, kenapa Gempa membelaku ?' Tanya Yaya kembali dalam hati.

'Apa aku mempunyai salah dengan Halilintar ?' Tanya Yaya kembali pada dirinya.

"Yaya" panggil Gempa pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya, gadis itu hanya menunduk bersalah.

"Yaya" panggil Gempa kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Eh.." Yaya hanya bergumam tidak jelas, menjawab panggilan Gempa.

"Sebaiknya, kamu pulang Yaya !" pinta Gempa lembut sambil menepuk kepala Yaya pelan.

Yaya hanya dapat terdiam saat mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu dari Gempa.

Di samping itu, sepasang mata mengawasih gerak-gerik mereka dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak terima.

"Meinu (Menyebalkan)" ucap Halilintar kesal sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

"Arigatou Gempa" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke rumahnya.

Sementara Api dan Taufan kini sedang tertawa di dalam kamar.

"Hahahaha" tawa Api yang hampir lepas kendali.

"Kecilkan suaramu Api !" perintah Taufan.

"Waw, Aku tidak menyangka Gempa nii-chan akan seperti itu !" ucap Api dengan mata berbinar.

"Hehehe" kekeh Taufan pelan.

"Apakah Gempa nii-chan pertama kalinya dekat dengan gadis ?" Tanya Api sambil menatap Taufan dengan memohon agar diberi tahu.

"Coba ku ingat" ucap Taufan sambil pose berfikir.

"Ayolah, pasti ada kan ?" Tanya Api sambil memohon.

Kini yang dipikiran Taufan hanya ada Hanna, seorang gadis yang bukan dekat dengan Gempa saja, melainkan dekat dengannya dan Halilintar.

"Hanna" ucap Taufan tanpa sadar.

"Wah, namanya Hanna ya ?" ucap Api antusias.

"Eh, iya hehehe" ucap Taufan yang kini salah tingkah.

Api manatap Taufan dengan heran mengapa sang kakak yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah saat mengatakan nama gadis yang pernah dekata dengan Gempa ?

Kini Api menatap Taufan penuh selidik, Api tidak tau apa-apa karna ia dan Air kembali ke jepang saat umurnya 11 tahun 2 bulan setelah kejadian kecelakaan tersebut.

Saat Api dan Air tiba dirumah mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari 3 kakaknya.

Halilintar yang berubah menjadi pendiam, anti sosial dan selalu menutup dirinya.

Gempa yang berubah menjadi sosok jarang bicara dengan orang baru, dan selalu menjaga jarak.

Hanya Taufan yang menyambut dirinya dan Air dengan ceria dan semangat, Gempa hanya tersenyum akhirnya dapat berkumpul kembali, sedangkan Halilintar tidak ada respon, sepertinya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

Api kembali berfikir, apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Hanna ?

Gadis yang pernah dekat dengan Gempa.

"Onni-chan" panggil Api pelan.

"Naze (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Taufan sambil menatap bingung Api.

"kau menyukai Hanna ?" Tanya Api polos sambil mengamati Taufan yang kini mulai memanas wajahnya.

"Iie (Tidak)" jawab Taufan dengan cepat.

Api semakin jahil meledek Taufan saat wajah Taufan yang kini mulai memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Kamu menyukainya Taufan nii-chan" jawab Api dengan yakin.

Sedangkan Tuafan hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapan Api.

"Hahaha, kamu tidak dapat berbohong Taufan nii-chan" jawab Api kembali yang kini tertawa puas.

"Urusai (Diam) !" ucap Taufan kesal lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Api yang masih tertawa akan sikapnya yang tsundere.

Saat Taufan membalikkan badan ia langsung terkejut karna kini dihadapannya ada Gempa yang menatap bingung.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Taufan" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada)" jawab Taufan yang kini langsung meninggalkan Gempa dengan beribu pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Kini tujuan Taufan hanya menuju taman belakang.

-Rumah Yaya-

Yaya menatap keluar jendela dengan bingung, akan sikap Gempa yang selalu baik dengannya, dan sikap Halilintar yang selalu dingin padanya.

Langit perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru muda keunguan dan mulai berawan, menandakan akan kembali hujan, begitupun dengan burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan kembali kesarangannya dengan cepat.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang kali ini meniupkan rambut Yaya yang kini tidak memakai kerudungnya, begitu pun saat angin berhembus kekulitnya, Yaya merasakan dingin, Yaya berniat akan menutu jendela dan kembali istirahat, namun ia kurungkan niatnya saat melihat kilat dan disaat bersamaan ia melihat mata Halilintar yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hujan pun turun perlahan bersamaan kenangan dan ingatan masa lalu yang Yaya sulit untuk mengingatnya, namun saat ini, dengan mudahnya Yaya dapat melihat semua video masa lalunya dengan perlahan, bersamaan dengn hembusan angin.

-Flash back-

Halilintar lagi-lagi mengamuk karna orang tuanya akan membawa Api dan Air keluar negri, dan memisahkannya dari saudara-saudaranya lagi.

"Oka-san (Ibu)" panggil Halilintar lemah sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Gomen (Maaf), Hali ini keputusan otou-sanmu" jawab sang ibu pelan.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa pelan.

"Ini tidak adil !" bantah Halilintar kesal.

Sedangkan Taufan berada di pojokan ruangan sambil menangis karna akan berpisah lagi dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kita pergi" ucap sang ayah sambil membawa Air yang sedang tertidur.

"Gomennasai (Maaf) Hali" ucap sang ibu lalu mengikuti sang ayah menuju mobil.

Halilintar hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menunduk dan menangis, kali ini ia tidak akan tahu kapan akan bertemu dengan kedua adiknya, dan Halilintar tidak pernah tahu untuk apa kedua orang tuanya membawa Air dan Api.

Suara mobil terdengar dan semakin lama mulai menghilang.

Halilintar langsung melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut dan tidak percaya, dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menuju keluar rumah dengan cepat, gempa yang menyadari sang kakak keluar dengan cepat mengikuti sang kakak dari belakang.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa terkejut.

Namun sayang Halilintar terlambat, orang tuanya sudah membawa kedua adiknya.

"OKA-SAN OTOU-SAN !" teriak Halilintar berusaha agar suara teriakannya terdengar, namun sayang suara teriakan itu tidak terdengar di telinga kedua orang tuanya.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa pelan sambil menatap sang kakak.

Tidak ada respon dari Halilintar.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa lagi sambil mendekat pada Halilintar.

"Jangan mendekat !" bentak Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa lagi saat melihat sang kakak yang berlari tanpa arah.

Halilintar kini hanya dapat berlari dan berlari tanpa henti dan tanpa arah, hingga sampai pada sebuah pohon yang besar ia menyandarkan dirinya.

Padahal Halilintar selalu mengikuti perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

Halilintar selalu berusaha menjadi sosok yang diinginkan kedua orang tuanya.

Halilintar sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang diinginkan kedua oang tuanya.

Namun kali ini ?

Halilintar hanya ingin Api dan Air untuk tidak dipisahkan lagi dari mereka, Halilintar selalu memohon dan mengatakan hanya ini yang ia inginkan, namun sayang, kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menanggapai permintaan Halilintar.

"Hei, jangan menangis" pinta sura tersebut dengan lembut.

Halilintar tidak merespon.

Hanna menyentuh Halilintar sebentar, namun dengan cepat langsung ditepis oleh Halilintar.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Halilintar keras, melihatkan iris matanya yang berwana merah ruby.

-Flash back off-

Yaya terdiam saat melihat mata Halilintar yang berwarna merah ruby tersebut, entah apa yang kini Yaya pikirkan, namun ia sangat takut kini melihat tatapan Halilintar, dengan cepat Yaya menutup jendela dan hordengnya.

"Hanna" ucapa Halilintar pelan sambil menatap langit.

Halilintar yang melihat hujan semakin lebat kembali menutup jendela dan hordengnya agar hujan tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

-Ruang tengah-

Taufan memasuki rumah perlahan, tubuhnya basah karna hujan, apa yang dipikirkan Taufan kali ini, namun ia sangat bersalah saat mengingat nama Hanna, rasa bersalah itu masih menghantui dirinya.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Gempa terkejut saat melihat kakaknya yang basah dengan hujan.

"Gempa" panggil Taufan pelan memberikan cengirannya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil sang adik khawatir.

Taufan menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya yang basah, setelah itu ia kembali terduduk di atas kasur sambil memegang sebuah foto.

"Taufan nii-chan, boleh aku masuk ?" Tanya Gempa perlahan di balik pintu sambil mengetuk pelan.

"Ha i (Iya) Gempa" jawab Taufan lemah.

Gempa memasuki kamar Taufan dengan perlahan lalu duduk disamping sang kakak.

"Taufan ni-chan" panggil Gempa lagi.

"Apa dia masih hidup Gempa ?"

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku ?"

Gempa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Taufan, Gempa tidak dapat memberitahu Taufan kali ini jika Hanna masih hidup dan kini berganti nama menjadi Yaya.

Gempa tidak ingin Taufan mengetahui jika nyatanya Hanna masih hidup namun hilang ingatan, ia akan tambah bersalah pada Hanna jika diberi tahu, dan kini yang Gempa bisa lakukan hanya terdiam dan tidak memberi tahu.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan terus merasa bersalah onni-chan ?" Tanya Gempa pelan.

"Entahlah Gempa" jawab Taufan sambil menatap foto tersebut.

#

#

#

 **Tbc**

Hai ! *Melamabaikan tangan* #diamukreaders

Halilintar : Begitulah nasib akhir Farida.

#datangdenganwajahkusut

Api : Hahahaha, ada apa dengan wajahmu Farida-chan ?

JANGAN TERTAWA KAU API DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU FARIDA-CHAN !1

Taufan : Waw, Authornya lagi PMS ya ?

Aku sedang tidak PMS taufan -"

Gempa : Hehehe, sabar Author ^^

Huaaaa GEMPA ! *meluk Gempa*

Air : Drama -"

Gomennasai minna, baru bisa lanjut sekarang aku mulai sibuk belajar kemarin hehehe

Halilintar : Sibuk atu sok sibuk ?

DIAM KAU !

Dan sekarang aku masih uts jadi maaf kalau lama updatenya ^^

Aku udah buat agar alurnya tidak keluar dari cerita dan tidak terlalu lama dan cepat, dan maaf kali ini ceritanya tidak panjang sekali lagi maaf kalau buat kalian kecewa.

Boleh aku minta pendapat chap ini ?

Kalau tidak jelas dan ceritanya mulai aneh, tidak aku lanjutkan ^^ jadi pendapat kalian berharga untuk chap selanjutnya ^^

Ok yang uts semangat ya aku juga lagi uts, kita saling menyemangati aja ^^ semoga dapat nilai yang memuaskan ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Cahaya matahari memasuki celah-celah kamar Gempa, begitu pun dengan alaram Gempa sudah berbunyi berulang kembali namun selalu Gempa abaikan, sebenarnya Gempa sudah bangun sejak subuh namun ia putuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Setelah mematikan alarm Gempa berniat akan meneruskan tidurnya, namun sayang semua itu hanya rencana.

"GOMEN HALI NII-CHAN (Maaf kak Hali) !" teriak Taufan memohon pada Halilintar yang kini sedang menarik tangan Taufan kebelakang.

Mau tidak mau Gempa harus bangun untuk melerai keduanya, mau bagaimana lagi ?

Air masih tertidur di kamar.

Api tidak akan berani menghadapi Halilintar yang sedang mengamuk, atau bisa saja ini ulah Taufan dan Api namun Api dapat meloloskan diri sedangkan Taufan tidak.

Gempa memijit keningnya sebentar, setap pagi ia selalu mendengar teriakan ampun dari Api dan Taufan, terkecuali saat Api dan Taufan bangun kesiangan.

Perlahan Gempa melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Halilintar untuk memisahkan keduanya, namun, baru saja ia keluar dari kamarnya, Gempa melihat Api yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sofa dengan menahan tawa.

Gempa menatap Api dengan bingung.

"Api"panggil Gempa pelan.

Namun Api hanya mengisyaratkan agar Gempa tidak berisik, Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya Halilintar sebelum mendengar tawa kecil Api.

Gempa membuka pintu perlahan, seperti dugaannya kini Halilintar sedang memberi pelajaran terhadap adik kesayangannya, Taufan yang melihat Gempa langsung berbinar senang karna menemukan sang penyelamat, sedangkan Halilintar langsung menatap tajam Gempa.

"Hali nii-chan, lepaskan Taufan nii-chan !" pinta Gempa sambil memohon.

Halilintar hanya membuang muka kesal, lalu dengan berat hati melepaskan Taufan, dengan cepat Taufan langsung memeluk Gempa dengan erat.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Gempa pelan, untuk menyadarkan Taufan karna memeluknya sangan erat hingga sulit bernafas.

Taufan yang menyadari sang adik mulai kehabisan oksigen, dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Gomen (Maaf) Gempa" pinta Taufan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi kau penyelamat hidupku !" seru Taufann senang lalu memeluk Gempa kembali.

Gempa kembali kehabisan oksigen, unung saja ini hanya pelukan singkat, Taufan langsung tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Jaa (Sampai jumpa) adikku yang manis" ucap taufan sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Gempa.

"Jaa (Sampai jumpa) kakakku tersayang" ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Halilintar dan memberikan kiss byenya.

"TAUFAN !"

"TAUFAN NII-CHAN !"

Teriak Gempa dan Halilintar bersamaan, dengan cepat Halilintar melemparkan bantal kearah Taufan, namun sayang, Taufan lebih dulu Kabur sebelum lemparan bantal itu terjatuh kebawah dan tidak mengenai wajah Taufan, namun siapa sangka ?

Saat Air berjalan di ruang tengah sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalanya, ternyata yang terkena lemparan bantal Halilintar adalah Air yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan berniat akan mandi.

Air pun terjatuh dan bantal itu ada di atasnya, Air terdiam lalu mencoba duduk karna jatuh tidak elitnya yanitu terbaring diatas lantai, kini Air mulai berfikir.

Tidak mungkin sebuah bantal jatuh dari langit ? baiklah ini adalah pertanyaan polos yang ada dipikiran Air.

Tak lama Air mendapat Gempa menuruni tanggan dengan terburu-buru, untuk melihat siapa yang kali ini kena sasaran amukan Halilintar, ia idak mau kejadian minggu lalu terulang kembali.

-Flash back-

"AWAS KAMU TAUFAN !" teriak Halilintar sambil melempar sandal kearah Taufan dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun dengan cepat Taufan menghindar dari lemparan Halilintar yang penuh kasih sayang.

Dan hasilnya, guru yang datang bersama Gempa baru saja memasuki rumah, namun sayang, sang guru sudah disambut dengan lemparan sandal kasih sayang dari Halilintar.

Gempa yang melihat sebuah sandal terkena muka sang guru langung terkejut, dan seketika guru itu pingsan ditempat dan dibawa kerumah sakit karna tidak sadarkan diri.

-Flash back off-

Gempa menggeleng keras saat meningat kejadian itu dan kembali melihat siapa yang kena sasaran Halilintar kali ini.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Gempa nii-chan ?" Tanya Air polos sambil membawa sebuah bantal di pelukannya.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada) Air" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Gempa kembali melihat Air yang kini dengan masih memakai baju tidurnya dan sebuah bantal.

"Air, kamu mengigau ?" Tanya Gempa bingung sambil memperhatikan Air dari atas sampai bawah.

Air menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap matanya pelan.

"Lalu, itu ?" Tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk sebuah bantal.

"oh ini ? bantalnya jatuh dari atas" jawab Air polos.

Gempa mengerti sekarang, ternyata kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah Air, Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya insiden minggu lalu tidak terulang kembali, namun sepertinya Air baru bangun tidur dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari sebuah bantal.

"Itu bantal Hali nii-chan, kamu taruh saja dikamarnya" jawab Gempa sambil menunjuk bantal yang dibawa oleh Air.

"Baiklah" jawab Air polos lalu menuju kamar Halilintar.

Sedangkan Gempa menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Segarnya" ucap Api senang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Api" panggil Gempa pelan.

"Ohayou Gempa nii-chan" sapa Api dengan ceria lalu menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

"Dimana Taufan nii-chan ?" Tanya Gempa sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Taufan nii-chan mandi" jawab Api lalu menuju jemuran untuk menjemur handuknya yang berwarnya jingga kemerahan.

Sedangkan Gempa hanya merespon dengan mengangguk pelan.

Saat Gempa sedang memotong sayur dan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak, Taufan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Menyenangkan sekali tadi" ucap Taufan senang.

"Menyenangkan ?" tnya Gempa yang kini tiba-tiba di depan Taufan dan pisau masih di tangannya.

Taufan yang melihat Gempa langsung terkejut, ditambah Gempa kini sedang membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya pikiran Taufan kini melayang jika Gempa adalah psikopat, dan akan membunuh Taufan dengan memotong-motongnya lalu merebusnya karna selalu membuat keributan dan masalah.

"GOMEN GEMPA !" teriak Taufan histeris dan menyentuh tangan Gempa yang kosong dengan erat.

Gempa yang melihat kakaknya bertingkah aneh hanya menatap bingung.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Taufan nii-chan ?" Tanya Gempa polos sambil mengangkat pisau itu kehadapan Taufan.

"IIE (Tidak) !" teriak Taufan histeris dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Gempa.

Gempa menatap punggung Taufan yang mulai menghilang di balik dinding dengan heran.

Tak lama Halilintar melewatinya.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa sambil membawa pisaunya.

Halilintar menatap horror kearah pisau yang sedang di bawa Gempa.

"Apa kau kini mejadi seorang psikopat, Gempa ?" Tanya Halilintar.

Gempa menggeleng pelan.

"Sore wa (Itu) ?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menunjuk pisau yang sedang di bawa Gempa.

"Oh ini, hehehe aku sedang memotong sayur dan tanpa sadar membawa pisau kesini, dan ini saus sambal Hali nii-chan, aku bukan psikopat tidak mungkin kan adimu yang imut ini seorang psikopat ?" Tanya Gempa dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Terserah" jawab Halilintar singkat lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Gempa hanya menatap heran sang kakak lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

-Rumah Yaya-

Yaya terdiam saat melihat catatan sang ibu yang sedang pergi dan meninggalkan sarapan untuk Yaya di atas meja makan.

"Oka-san" panggil Yaya pelan.

Perlahan Yaya menuju meja makan dan memakan sarapannya.

'Sepertinya sangat sibuk' gumam Yaya dalam hati.

-Rumah Boboiboy-

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan Api" ucap Taufan semangat.

"Tapi, tadi kamu kemana Api ?" Tanya Taufan sambil menatap Api curiga.

"Di belakang sofa" jawab Gempa.

"Curang !" ucap Taufan tidak terima karna hanya dia yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Halilintar.

Seketika sendok yang di pegang Halilintar kini melayang ke arah Taufan.

"Aw, ittai (Sakit)" gerutuh Taufan sambil menyentuh keningnya yang terkena sendok.

"Berhentilah mengoceh !" perintah Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan tajam.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Aku akan keluar" ucap Gempa pelan.

Kini semua mata menatap ke arah Gempa.

"Gempa, kamu tidak akan pulang malamkan ?" Tanya Taufan.

"Iie (Tidak)" jawab Gempa singkat sambil menuju kearah cucian piring dan mencuci piringnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke perpustakaan" ucap Gempa lalu menaiki tangga.

"Aku akan dikamar saja hari ini" ucap Air sambil menguap lalu mencuci piringnya.

"Ayo Api ! kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita !" ucap Taufan dengan semangat, dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah bersama Api meninggalkan dua piring kotor di atas meja.

Halilintar yang melihat perlakuan kedua adiknya mentapa kesal, dengan terpaksa ia mencuci piring-piring kedua adiknya.

Langit begitu cerah pagi ini, biru bercampur dengan kuning cerah, begitu pun dengan kicauan burung di pagi hari dan angin berhembus dengan perlahan meniup daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Hah" hela nafas Yaya pasrah dan mulai putus asa.

Gempa yang tidak sengaja mendengar hela nafas seseorang langsung melihat asal suara.

"Apa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya ?" Tanya Yaya bingung sambil menatap langit.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lupakan ?" Tanya Gempa yang kini duduk disamping Yaya, sambil menopang dagunya menatap Yaya.

"HUAAA !" teriak Yaya sambil terjauh dengan tidak elitnya.

Gempa yang melihat Yaya terjatuh langsung terkejut dan langsung membantu Yaya berdiri kembali, dengan kekehan kecil.

"Daijobu (Kamu tidak apa-apa) ?" Tanya Gempa pelan yang kini berada dihadapan Yaya dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Yaya yang melihat Gempa hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Gomen (Maaf) Yaya" pinta Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Entah mengapa Yaya sedikit mengingat senyuman Gempa, Yaya hanya terdiam saat melihat senymannya tersebut, sedangkan Gempa kini menatap Yaya dengan heran.

"Yaya" panggil Gempa pelan.

"Eh" gumam Yaya yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu melamun, kau tahu itu tidak baik" ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum lalu melihat kesekitarnya.

Sedangkan Yaya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengamati sebuah tempat.

"Rumah kaca" jawab Yaya sambil menatap tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Gempa.

"Rumah kaca ?" Tanya Gempa meyakinkan.

"Iya, ad ataman bunga di dalamnya" ucap Yaya dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu ingin kesana ?" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Ha I (Iya)" jawab Yaya dengan semangat.

Gempa tersenyum melihat sikpa Yaya yang selalu semangat, dan tidak pernah berubah.

-Rumah kaca-

Yaya menatap bunga-bunga dengan mata berbinar, langsung saja ia menuju bunga mawar dengan perlahan.

"Yaya, kamu menyukai bunga ?" Tanya Gempa sambil jongkok di samping Yaya.

"Ha I (Iya)" jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum senang.

"kalau begitu, apa kamu mau jalan-jalan nanti sore ? ada suau tempat yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu Yaya"

Yaya pun mengangguk perlahan sambil menatap bingung, lalu kembali melihat bunga-bunga yang berada disekitarnya.

Tanpa sadar mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah kaca tersebut, kini langit berubah menjadi kuning bercampur dengan jingga cerah.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang ? dan sore nanti, aku akan kerumahmu Yaya" ucap Gempa sambil melihat langit yang sudah terik oleh matahari.

"Baiklah Gempa" jawab Yaya dengan tersenyum.

-Rumah Boboiboy-

"Huft, Gempa nii-chan lama sekali !" gumam Api kesal.

"Benar, aku lapar" jawab Taufan sambil bersender pada sofa.

"Aku juga" jawab Api lemas dan mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Berhenti mengeluh !" bentak Halilintar kesal sambil menutup bukunya kesal lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

Seketika Taufan dan Api hanya dapat terdiam.

'Krek'

"Gempa nii-chan belum pulang ?" Tanya Air sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau tidur Air ?" Tanya Api bingung.

"Hn" jawab Air singkat.

"Air, beruntung kamu tidak ketahuan Gempa jika ketahuan…"

"Naze (Apa) Taufan ?" Tanya Gempa yang kini berada dibelakang Taufan.

"Ketahuan.. HUAAAA GEMPA !" teriak Taufan tidak jelas dan langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elit saat melihat Gempa yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Satu kampung bisa mendengar suaramu Taufan !" ucap Halilintar kesal sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Taufan, dan kali ini kena sasaran, yaitu wajah Taufan.

"Habis Gempa mgujatkanku" jawab Taufan sambil cemberut kesal.

"Berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakkan !" perintah Halilintar lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Air pelan.

"Jika ketahuan Gempa kenapa ?" Tanya Air polos.

"Ketahuan aku ?" Tanya Gempa yang kini menatap Air bingung.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada) hehehe" ucap Taufan sambil lalu tertawa pelan.

"Api ayo kita lanjutkan permainan tadi !" seru Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? permainan ? permainan ap.. HUAAAA" seketika Api langsung ditarik oleh Taufan menuju kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Taufan ? aku merasa sedikit curiga" gumam Gempa bingung.

"Entah" jawab Air lalu menguap.

"Sebaiknya aku masak untuk makan siang" ucap Gempa lalu menuju dapur.

"Gempa nii-chan" panggil Air pelan.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Api ?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Aku boleh bantu masak ?" Tanya Air pelan.

"Ha I (Iya)" jawab Gempa dengan tersenyum.

-Rumah Yaya-

Yaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya bosan, ibunya sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sekarang begitu dengan sang ayah yang tidak pernah pulang dan selalu berkerja.

Yaya kembali menuju ruang tamu namun, seketika langkahnya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah pintu yang asing untuknya.

'Krek'

Perlahan Yaya memasuki ruangan tersebut, disana terlihat rapih namun sayang, tempat itu penuh dengan debu dan banyak buku-buku dan barang yang tidak terpakai kembali.

"Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini !" gumam Yaya semangat dengan tersenyum lalu keluar ruangan untuk mengambil sapu dan kain untuk membersih benda-benda diruangan tersebut.

Yaya terenyum karna ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Yaya mulai membersihkan tempat itu, mulai dari menyapu dan mengepel, lalu membersihkan benda-benda tersebut.

Dan pekerjaannya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah kerdus berukuran sedang diatas meja.

"Kerdus ?" Tanya Yaya bingung.

Perlahan Yaya membuka kerdus tersebut, sesekali ia bersin karna debu yang terdapat di kardus lumayan banyak.

"Ini…" ucapan Yaya terputus dan masih bingung apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

 **Tbc**

Yo aku kembali ^^ #dilemparpanci

Ok, aku udah putusin sekarang.

Api : Putus ? kamu putus pacaran Farida ?

Air : Farida, kamu punya pacar ?

Halilintar : Akhirnya ada yang mau juga dengan kau

Gempa : Farida, kamu sudah besar

HUAAAAAAA BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU !

Taufan : lalu ?

Aku udah putusin jika selang-seling updatenya –" sekarang yang ini, nanti kalau update cerita yang satunya hadeh,, pada negative thinking nih.

Okay, see you next chapter ^^


	12. Chapter 12

'Krek'

"Yaya, kamu sudah pulang nak ?" tanya sang Ibu dari ruang tamu.

Sang ibu menatap heran, dan kembali melihat kesekitar ruangan sambil mencari putrinya yang mungkin sedang mengumpat dan mengejutkannya saat ketemu.

"Yaya" panggil sang ibu lagi dengan nada khawatir, karna tidak menemukan putrinya di berbagai ruangan rumah.

~Sementara itu~

"Ibu ?" gumam Yaya terkejut dan langsung menutup kardus itu dengan cepat lalu menyembunyikannnya di kolong meja.

'Krek'

"Yaya, sedang apa kamu disini ?" Tanya sang ibu bingung sambil menatap heran.

"Aku, sedang .."ucapan Yaya berhenti dan matanya menatap keseluru dalam ruangan untuk mencari alasan.

"Sedang ?" sang ibu membalikkan pertanyaan.

Tanpa sadar Yaya melihat sebuah buku besar dengan judul 'Sherlock Holmes' dan seketika Yaya mendapatkkan ide untuk memberikan alasanny pada sang ibu.

"Yaya mencari buku Sherlock Holmes ya, buku Sherlock Holmes, hahaha" jawab Yaya ragu.

Sang ibu menyerit heran dan bingung dengn sikap putrinya.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka dengan cerita detektiv Yaya ?" Tanya sang ibu curiga.

"Itu, karna Gempa, ya dia mengusulkanku untuk membaca cerita itu ! katanya ceritanya sangat bagus dan aku bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan dari sana !" jawab Yaya semangat.

"Pengetahuan ?" Tanya sang ibu heran.

"Ha I, mungkin sajakan kaa-san, jika Yaya akan menjadi detektiv terkenal seperti Sherlock Holmes !" ujar Yaya dengan senang.

"Baiklah" jawab sang ibu mengehilangkan curiganya pada putrinya.

"Kaa-san, Yaya ingin kembali kekamar" ujar sang anak sambil tersenyum lalu melewati sang ibu.

Setelah Yaya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sang ibu dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam ruangan.

Dengan cepat sang ibu mencari sebuah kerdus yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, dengan perasaan gelisah, kini sang ibu berharap jika kerdus tersebut tidak ditemukan oleh putrinya, tidak bukan hanya tidak ingin ketahuan.

Bukan hanya itu sang ibu, tidak ingin jika Yaya menemukan ruangan ini hingga menemukan dan melihat kardus yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh sang ibu.

Dan saat melihat sebuah kardus yang terdapat dikolong meja, betapa senangnya hati sang ibu dan terdapat sebuah kelagaan serta berkurangnya rasa khawatir.

"Yukatta, Yaya tidak menyadarinya" ujar sang ibu sambil mengehmbuskan nafasnya lega.

Perlahan sang ibu membuka kardus tersebut dan melihat isi dari kardus tersebut, untuk memastikan apa ada yang kurang atau tidak barang-barang yang telah disimpan sang ibu di dalam kardus.

"Tidak ada yang kurang, semuanya lengkap" gumam sang ibu senang lalu kembali menutup kardus tersebut dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan menguncinya.

-Rumah Boboiboy bersaudara-

"Gempa nii-chan" panggil Air pelan.

"Naze (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Gempa nii-chan tadi pergi kemana ?" Tanya Air bingung.

Seketika Taufan dan Halilintar langsung menatap tajam kearah Gempa.

"Naze (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Apa Gempa nii-chan berpacaran ?" Tanya Api polos.

"UHUK !" seketika Gempa, Taufan Dan Halilintar langsung tersedak makanan yang dimakannya.

"Apa aku salah ?" Tanya Api dengan wajah tnpa dosa.

"Api nii-chan, dari mana tahu jika Gempa nii-chan berpacaran ?" Tanya Air bingung.

"IIE !"

'BRAK'

'Hening'

Tanpa sadar Halilintar memukul meja sedikit keras dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan bicara disaat sedang makan !" perintah Halilintar dingin dan menatap adik-adiknya dengan tajam.

"Ha-.. Ha I " jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus" ujar Halilintar dingin dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Saat Halilintar beranjak dari tempat duduknya seketika atmosfer yang panas mulai mencair dan tenang, baru saja mereka akan menghembuskan nafas leganya saat Halilintar tidak akan marah seperti biasanya atau menceramahi mereka dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi.." Halilintar memetuskan perkataanya dan mulai mengambil pisau yang ada diatas meja.

'Glek'

Seketika ruangan diatmosfer kembali panas dan tegang, Taufan dan Gempa hanya memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan horror.

'Apakah Gempa nii-chan dan Hali nii-chan, memiliki sifat menakutkan yang tersembunyi ?'

'Atau jangan-jangan mereka memliki sifat psikopat yang tersembunyi dari dulu ?'

'Atau jangan-jangan jika dulunya Hali nii-chan dan Gempa nii-chan..'

'Apa lagi salahku ?~'

'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak ikut campur'

'Wah, Hali nii-chan keren ! akan aku ceritakan besok ke Gopal, pasti dia iri, saat dia tahu, aku memiliki nii-chan yang keren dan memiliki sifat psikopat'

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA !" teriak Halilintar frustasi.

"Yang pertama, tidak mungkin Gempa berpacaran, lagi pula dia masih sekolah dan aku harap dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dan kita bisa ke KL dan bertemu orang tua kita" jelas Halilintar kesal, mengingat jika hanya dirinya dan Gempa yang bisa membawa mereka ke KL sedangkan yang lain ?

Halilintar tidak ingin memikirkannya, dia terlalu pusing dengan sikap, sifat dan tingah ketiga saudara yang lainnya.

"Kedua, HENTIKAN PEMIKIRAN KALIAN JIKA AKU PSIKOPAT !" bentak Halilintar kesal, sudah lelah dengan semua pemikiran keempat adiknya, entah apa ujian yang kali ini ia dapatkan, sudah di amanahkan menjaga empat adik dengan sifat, sikap dan tingkah laku yang berbeda-beda sehingga membuat Halilintar pusing tujuh keliling.

Seketika keempat adiknya terkejut karna sang kakak mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengasahnya saja mungkin setelah itu bisa lebih tajam" jawab Halilintar santai tanpa dosa dan tersenyum penuh arti.

'HALI NII-CHAN PSIKOPAT !' batin ketiga adiknya dengan menatap Halilintar horror.

'Aku kira untuk apa'

Seketika semua orang yang ada di meja makan dengan cepat melarikan diri dari sang kakak yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang psikopat.

"Hali nii-chan, boleh Gempa bantu ?" Tawar Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan kini terlihat terdapat beberapa pasang mata yang sedang mengamati interasksi dua orang tersebut.

"Benarkah yang kulihat ini ? Gempa nii-chan dan Hali nii-chan.."

"Psikopat ?"

"Ternyata kakak idaman dan kebanggan serta idola disekolahnya adalah seorang.."

"Psikopat ?"

"Hoam.. aku tidak ikutan, aku ingin tidur"

"Hei Air ! jangan pergi !" bantah Taufan kesal.

"Aku mengantuk, lagi pula ini semua hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja" jawab Air malas.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Hali nii-chan dan Gempa nii-chan itu benar-benar psikopat Air ! apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Apisambil menggoncangkan tubuh Air keras.

"Tentu saja aku akan tidur Api nii-chan ! untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk memastikan jika Gempa nii-chan dan Hali nii-chan psikopat atau tidak ? bukankah lebih baik kita menghemat waktu kita dengan beristirahat ? untuk bersiap jika mereka benar-benar psikopat" jelas Air pasrah dan melepaskan kedua tangan Api dari bahunya.

"Bersiap untuk apa Air ?" Tanya Taufan bingung setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang adik yang pasrah.

"Mati" jawab Air sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu meninggalkan Taufan dan Api yang masih terbengong karna jawaban dari sang adik.

"Air.." gumam Taufan tidak percaya.

"Gila" tambah Api terkejut.

~Sementara itu~

"Hali nii-chan, apa menu makan malam kita ?" Tanya Gempa sambil membantu Halilintar memotong sayuran.

"Daging panggang, aku ingin mencoba membuat itu" usul Halilintar sambil menatap seisi kulkas dan melihat apa saja yang ada didalam kulkas untuk diolah.

"Kau dengar itu Api ? daging panggang !" seru Taufan pelan dengan semangat.

"Daging pang.." perkataan Api terputus dan kembali berfikir dengan kata 'Daging panggang'

"NANI (Apa) !" teriak Api terkejut.

"Mereka akan meamakan kita Taufan nii-chan ! bukankah kata-kata mereka begitu ambigu ? daging panggang ? iie (Tidak) ! aku belum siap mati !" ujar Api sambil mengguncangkan tubuh sang kakak.

"Kau benar Api ! kita harus cepat pergi dari sini ! dan jangan lupa untuk telpon polisi lalu.."

"Lalu apa ?" Tanya Halilintar dingin dengan membawa pisau dagingnya.

"Hali nii-chan, maafkan adikmu ini yang telah durhaka padamu !" ujar Taufan dengan memelas.

"Api juga minta maaf sudah memakan jatah es krim Hali nii-chan yang ada di kulkas itu juga makan berdua dengan Taufan nii-chan !" ujar Api polos.

"NANI (Apa) !" teriak Taufan terkejut karna sang adik membongkar rahasia mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? aku juga sudah tau tentang es krim itu" jawab Halilintar malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Eh, Hali nii-chan, Gempa nii-chan dimana ?" Tanya Taufan mencoba mengganti topic dan berharap berhasil.

"Oh, Gempa ?" Tanya Hali lalu kembali melihat keadaan pisaunya, untuk memastikan jika pisau itu masih tajam setelah mengasahnya dan setelah digunakan untuk memotong daging.

"Merah" gumam Taufan.

"Gempa nii-chan" tambah Api terkejut.

"AAAAAA" teriak Taufan dan Api langsung melarikan diri menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Hali nii-chan ?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada)" jawab Halilintar santai lalu kembali kedapur.

-Rumah Yaya-

"Ini" gumam Yaya terkejut.

Lalu membalik foto tersebut dan terdapat beberapa nama.

Halilintar, Taufan, Hanna, Gempa.

"Hanna ?" gumam Yaya bingung sambil berjalan menuju jendelanya yang terbuka.

Kini Yaya sedang tidak menggunakan kerudung sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya tertiup oleh angin musim yang akan berganti menjadi musim dingin, Hanna menaruh foto itu diatas meja dengan memperlihatkan foto empat orang anak yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

"Hanna" gumam Yaya lagi lalu terdiam.

Seketika Yaya mendengar suara tawa dari anak kecil, kini angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya bahkan beberapa kertas yang berada dekat di jendela berterbangan mengikuti arah angin.

"Hanna" panggil seseorang pelan dan lembut.

Seakan waktu berhenti Yaya kini hanya dapat terpaku dengan suara yang barusan didengarnya, sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya…

"Hanna, aku merindukanmu"

Suara yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya.

'Namun, siapa Hanna ?'

 **Tbc**

Sebelumnya..

GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN ! *Bungkukin badan* maaf juga kalau chap kali ini pendek dan jika tidak jelas..

Farida gak tahu kalau bakal hiatus, tau-tau tugas udah numpuk, hehehe, apakah ada yang sudah melupakan fanfic ini ?

Aku ngerti kok emang nih fanfic lama banget updatenya *Pundung* Aku mah apa atuh..

Taufan : Salah lagi

Gak usah ikutin !

Api : OMG ! Farida ? apa benar ini dirimu ?

Taufan : Jangan terkecoh Api ! mungkin saja dia adalah replika dari Farida

*Lempar panci*

Api : Ittai ! kenapa aku yang kena ? kan Taufan yang bilang !

Bodo !

Halilintar : Api, tidak usah berbasa-basi, langsung saja to the pointnya !

Api : jika kau benar Farida, kami ingin meminta gaji kami !

Eh ? Tidak ! aku tidak mengatakan akan memberikan kalian gaji !

Gempa : Benar, lagi pula Farida sudah mengatakannya diawal.

Huaa Gempa ! kau penyelamatku !

Halilintar : Kemari kau Farida ! *Bawa panci* ?

Eh.. HUA ! *Melarikan diri* see you next chapter ^^ 'dan saya tidak berjanji akan update cepat'

#jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
